Who am I?
by Dramione93
Summary: Hermione receives shocking news from Voldemort. Her parents are purebloods. What else is in store for her? .. Please Read and Review.:
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's eyes opened slowly, though she wasn't in her bedroom, she was in a dark, cold, dank room. No light could be seen and an unwelcome chilly breeze was in the air. She gingerly touched her head, at that moment received a sharp pain. She hissed in pain and brought her hand back down.

She couldn't remember how she got here, she didn't know where she was. closing her eyes tight shut she tried to recall anything before she ended up here.

_FLASHBACK_

_"MUM, DAD." Hermione screamed at the sight before her. Three hooded figures circled around her parents. "Hermione run, we're fine." Mr Granger said calmly. _

_"But those are deathe-"_

_"STUPEFY." someone yelled, Hermione went flying back and hit the wall, she opened her eyes._

_"STUPEFY." Mr Granger yelled, one deatheater yelled and flew back smashing one of the Grangers vases._

_A battle was soon raging, Hermione's parents against deatheaters. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Mr and Mrs Granger were firing off hexes from their own wands. _

_'I must be dreaming, what are they doing with wands?' getting to her feet Hermione fired a spell at a deatheater. "Hermione run!." Mrs Granger pleaded. _

_"Why do you have wands... aagh." Hermione collapsed to the ground screaming in agony, she felt like white hot knives were stabbing her all over._

_"Leave her Bellatrix!." Mrs Granger screamed. A face looked over her, the face of a madwoman, Bellatrix Lestrange. Her eyes closed..._

_FLASHBACK_

She had to get out of here, she was most definitely at a deatheaters hideout, they were just waiting for the right moment to torture or murder her. Hermione gathered up her strength and came to her feet, her body was aching all over and she couldn't see a thing. She took a step but her leg was chained to the wall. She yanked her leg trying to get free but to no avail.

"Come on you stupid.." Hermione muttered trying to unhook her leg, giving up she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Questions filtered through her mind. What were her parents doing with wands?, and how did they know deatheaters like Bellatrix Lestrange?

-----------------------------------------------------

It was hours before she heard anything above, she heard heavy footsteps coming from different areas of the roof. She leaned her head against the wall and waited.

Suddenly she heard the rattle of keys and the sound of hard footsteps.

Bracing herself for whoever was about to walk into the room she took a deep breath. The steel door flew open and a large figure stood in the doorway.

"The Dark lord wishes to see you Miss Peverell."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's chains fell to the floor, the man roughly brought her to her feet and pinned her hands behind her back. "DONT!" Hermione pleaded, she pressed her feet to the floor trying to stay in place. The man roughly pushed her on, her heels grazed the hard floor. "NO, STOP!" Hermione struggled against him, but his grip was too tight. He leaned against her ear. "Cooperate Missy or be Crucio'd." he growled.

Hermione was led up hard stone steps, her feet hitting every third step hardly. She was then steered into a dimly lit hallway, with all kinds of strange artifacts on display, she now walking on soft carpet, it felt good compared to the cold stone floor.

Another hooded figure was standing in front of a wooden door with a bronze knob.

"Evenin' Miss Peverell." he said gruffly. Hermione didn't know what he was talking about, Peverell?, she was a Granger, maybe the deatheaters captured the wrong person, then again she never knew anyone with the last name Peverell.

The deatheater by the door turned the knob leading into a large dining room. Hermione was pushed in and the door slammed behind her. A large ornate dining table was in the center of the room, deatheaters were sitting around it, all of their eyes burning into her. The room was just as dim as the hallway, the most source of light coming from the corner, where a handsome fireplace blazed.

"Join us Miss Peverell." A cold voice drawled.

Hermione looked around until she saw him. The man who murdered one of her best friends parents, the man who murdered innocent muggles, the man that brought misery and dread to the wizarding world.

Lord Voldermort.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort barked, as if out of nowhere a stumpy, ratlike man scuttled out of the darkness.

"Y..yes my lord." he bowed.

"Fetch our guest a chair." Voldemort ordered, Wormtail bowed again. "Of course my lord."

He then scuttled toward the far end of the table and conjured a comfy looking chair. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sit." Voldemort gestured to the chair, reluctantly Hermione made her way over to the far end of the table, everyones eyes were on her. She sat down, feeling highly alert and looked forward, the snake like man was sitting opposite her, his Python, Nagini at his side.

"I'll bet your wondering why your here Miss Peverell." Voldemort drawled, Hermione kept a straight face even though she was scared out of her wits.

"I know you've been brought up thinking you are from a muggle heritage." Voldemort spat the word muggle. Hermione nodded and glared at him.

"Well Miss Peverell, that's a lie."

"What?" Hermione breathed. Voldemort rose from his chair and slowly started walking up to her.

"Your lying!" Hermione barked, Voldemort cackled hollowly.

"Am I?, why don't you ask my loyal followers, because they knew your parents quite well." he said darkly.

"I don't believe you, you've got the wrong person I'm a mug-"

"MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort snarled. "Don't refer to yourself in such a vulgar term." Hermione felt something wrapping around her legs, she looked down, the scaly python was circling itself around her legs. Hermione let out a shuddering breath and looked up.

"For you see Miss Peverell." he said reaching the end of the table. "Your mother was a deatheater."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her ears. Her mother, a deatheater. This had to be a cruel dream.

"And your father was from one of the most oldest wizarding families to date." Voldemort said. Hermione shook her head.

"No.. no your lying, my parents weren't deatheaters."

With one swoop Voldemort was infront of her, his thin pale fingers resting on the armrests.

"That's correct, your father wasn't a deatheater, but a traitor." Voldemort sneered, he pushed the chair and stood up again.

"Your mother Jennifer Mcnair was one of my most promising followers." Voldemort started, Hermione watched the man with pure hatred in her eyes but was burning to know more. "That was until your father Stephen came into the picture. He destroyed everything she was, everything she was destined to be, he made her a weakling." Voldemort snarled. "I decided to put an end to it. I instructed two of my most loyal followers to murder your traitor of a father." Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "That was before your mother came to me, begging for mercy, begging me not to kill her new husband. She offered me everything, but nothing struck my fancy, that was until she offered you." Hermione who was looking at the python around her legs looked up.

"Me?" she said shakily.

"She said that she would raise you to be a deatheater, in return i will not harm your father." Voldemort explained. "So, me and your parents made an unbreakable vow, the moment you turned seventeen your were mine."

Tears brimmed in her eyes, how could her mother do something like that?

"But when that filthy urchin Harry Potter destroyed me, your parents went into hiding, they obliviated a muggle family's minds, and passed of as their own relatives."

"But. but you died, doesn't that mean that the vow doesn't exist anymore-"

"That's what your useless parents thought as well." Voldemort smirked. "Only a part of me died that night, therefor the vow is still in place."

_The horcruxs. _Hermione thought.

"You will receive your mark tomorrow evening, in the meantime you will be staying here with Lucius and Narcissa." Voldemort swiftly exited the dining room, Nagini slithering behind him.

Many deatheaters left the dining room. Only five remained, Hermione didn't have the will to move, because she was in too much shock.

It was as if she was a different person, well that's exactly what it was. She was the daughter of a deatheater and soon was about to become one herself.

House elves brought in trays of food, adding to her anger no one thanked them. One House elf brought her a tray of delicious smelling food. "Thank you." the house elf seemed shock that anyone even talked to it, with a crack it disappeared.

Hermione didn't touch her food ,the cutlery was a beautiful porcelain with 'M" engraved on it. She didn't think eating at the Malfoys would be a good decision. Instead she watched the other deatheaters eating. A ragged looking man,.Fenrir Greyback was almost ripping apart his roast lamb. Lucius who much to her surprise was out of Azkaban looked pale and gaunt, his blond hair was dirty and ruffled. Narcissa looked as though she hadn't been eating, her blond hair was flat and dead and her skin was sallow and paler than usual. But right at the end of the table was Draco. He looked the same since the last time she had seen him, almost five months. He looked like a vampire, he too was hardly eating, but he looked in a better condition than his parents. Bellatrix Lestrange who was also at the table looked normal, (well for her.)

Her wild black hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her rotting teeth was seen whenever she'd fork some potatoes in her mouth.

By the end of dinner, Hermione only ate one bread roll.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were eying Hermione curiously.

"Aren't you hungry?" Narcissa asked, Hermione glared up at the blond woman. How can she even talk to her, this was the woman who degraded a year before in a robe shop. "Finding out your a destined deatheater can throw off your appetite." Hermione said spitefully. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged uneasy looks.

"Draco." Lucius started, Draco looked over his gold goblet at his father across the table.

"Why don't you show our guest to her new bedroom." Hermione's throat tightened, Draco gave her a venomous glare and stood up from the table. Knowing that she had to follow him she to rose from her chair and followed Draco into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione followed Draco up a set of marble stairs and into another hallway. He was walking much faster than her, she was struggling to keep up with him. Her body still ached all over from the cruciatus curse she endured earlier.

Up another staircase and down three more hallways, they stopped at a large door. Hermione wondered how no one ever got lost, the manor was huge, but she supposed that he would know his way around his own home. The large wooden door had a silver doorknob with a serpent engraved on it, the serpent's eyes were real emeralds.

Hermione reached for the handle only to have an outstretched arm block her way. She glared at the blond

"What?" she snapped.

"Let's get one thing clear Granger." Hermione smirked at the fact he called her Granger. "Just because your suddenly pureblood, doesn't mean that your getting special treatment from me-"

"I dont expect special treatment from anyone, Malfoy, especially you." Hermione cut across. "Do you think I asked for this?, I was fine the way I was." Hermione scorned, Draco glared at the brunette.

"Watch yourself Granger." He said in a low tone. Draco walked off down the hallway, Hermione felt like jumping on his back and throwing him downstairs. How dare he act like Hermione planned this, just because he thinks muggleborns are praying to be purebloods doesn't make it true. Hermione now faced the door, she was scared of what was inside, after all it was the Malfoy Manor, who knows what kind of room she might have. She reached her arm out and caught hold of the handle, she could feel the groove of the snake on her palm, she slowly turned the knob and pushed. The wooden door opened with a creak, when it was fully open Hermione examined the room. It was as dark as the night, but she could tell it was big. Hermione cautiously walked in as though someone was getting ready to scare her, the second she set foot in the room the lights came on, she looked at the ceiling, a small golden chandelier was dangling from there. But the room was the biggest shock for her. The room looked like the inside of a grape. The walls, drapes and bedsrpread were a rich purple. A large fourposter bed was on the right side of the room next to one of the two large windows straight ahead of her. A dressing table with all sorts of magical lotions and hair care products was on her left. A small violet loveseat was by one of the windows and a beautiful wooden armoire was next to the dressing table. Hermione stepped in. She was in tattered clothing and she was barefoot, the soft, plush carpet felt good underneath her feet.

She locked the door behind her and explored the room more. She layed down on the bed, the covers were violet silk, she felt like falling asleep but her curiosity got the better of her, another door she didn't see next to the armoire was begging her to have a look at it. She slided off the bed and walked over to the other door, the doorknob had a serpent engraved on it also. She turned the silver knob and walked into the most spacious bathroom she'd ever seen, apart from the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. Black and white tiled were neatly layed on the floor, a fairly large bathtub was right infront of her, sink and mirror was on her right and on the left was a cupboard . Hermione opened the wooded cupboard, all sorts of towels and soaps were packed into it. Another door in the bathroom led to where the toilet was.

Honestly, it was more like a hotel than a guest room, she expected them to shove her in a room with a blanket, but this was too much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran a steaming hot bath and poured one of the bath potions in, this made the bath overflow with bubbles not that she cared, slowly she slid into the boiling, hot bath.

She didn't know how long she was in there for, the water never went cold, though the bubbles did fade away. She fighted her sleep away. She didn't want to sleep, if she did the night would go quicker and then she'd have to face her future. Hermione dreaded the thought of becoming a deatheater, what would Harry and Ron think?, they'd probably just think she had gotten murdered, their last thought would be that she became a deatheater. She let her head sink into the hot water, she rose back up and let out a breath. She was growing sick of the bath, even though she wished she could stay in there forever.

Grabbing a fluffy bathrobe she stepped out onto the wet, slippery tile floor, keeping her balance she padded across the floor and bak into her bedroom. She almost screamed with fright, Narcissa was standing at the door, she looked like she was in her night clothes.

Hermione wanted to just run back into the bathroom, but the last thing she wanted Narcissa to think is that she was afraid of her.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Hardly." Hermione lied. Narcissa smirked.

"I only came in to see how you were feeling." Narcissa explained, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Hermione said shakily.

"Look, I know your upset but-"

"Upset!" Hermione said raising her quivering voice. "Thats the least of what I'm feeling right now, I just found out I'm a destined deatheater. I'm going to be fighting against my best friends." Narcissa looked at her sympatheticaly. "Not to mention being thrown into the same house as the little boy who made my life hell for six years!" Hermione was now on the verge of tears, she couldn't even finish a sentence without risking a tear falling out.

"Look don't worry about Draco, he's just jealous that he's not one the youngest deatheaters anymore."

"I can't see what there is to be jealous about." Hermione uttered, Narcissa smiled.

"I knew your mother." Hermione looked at her in disbeleif. "We were the best of friends and quite honestly I would like to atleast be civil with her daughter."

"Well good luck."

Narcissa nodded, she had a sort of dissapointed look on her face. "Goodnight." she said before exiting the room.

Hermione finaly let her tears pour out, they streamed down her face and down her neck.

Hermione threw open the armoire doors, none of her normal clothes were there, just some old robes. But a small nightgown hung from a clothshanger. Hermione pulled it off and examined it. It was something she would never consider wearing unless if it were the last thing on earth. It was short, black silk and spaghetti straps at the top. But seeing as there was nothing else to wear, she slipped it on. After that she crawled into bed, the silk covers were suprisingly warm and the lights went off, coating the room in a faint glow from the moon outside.

Her eyes became heavier and her body weaker and soon enough she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Rude awakening

The sound of curtains being fiercely drawn awoke Hermione. She sat up quickly giving her a headspin, the blinding light from outside didn't help. Once her eye sight became clearer she saw it was a house elf.

"Uh.." Hermione started. "Yes?"

"Master and Missus Malfoy, request Miss Peverell for breakfast." The elf squeaked. Hermione frowned.

"Then tell Mister and Missus Malfoy, if they want me for breakfast they can drag me down themselves." Hermione said before crashing back onto her pillow. The elf disappeared with a crack. Leaving a not so tired Hermione.

_'This is it, this is the day I become a foul deatheater' Hermione thought sadly._

This was the most awful day of her life, sure she's had some bad days before, but none like this.

Soon her left arm would be branded with a mark, a mark that will choose her battles, a scar that will order her to kill her best friends and murder innocent muggles. The Dark mark will claim her forever as the property of Lord Voldemort. She felt her eyes well up again, but she fought them, there was no use in crying, it wouldn't help anyone.

Feeling the rumble in her stomach begging for food, she decided to get up. What was the harm anyway. Narcissa said the night before that she would like to be civil with her, so why would they do something cruel like poisoning her breakfast?

Hermione looked in the large armoire for more clothes. The only things in there were dark robes and long medieval like dresses, Hermione supposed they were Narcissa's or Bellatrix's.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

Hermione looked at the wooden door. That couldn't really be one of the Malfoys coming to fetch her for breakfast, maybe it was just another deatheater or house elf. Hermione walked over to the door, the person on the other side knocked more loudly and impatiently. Taking off the lock she pulled the door open much faster than she expected.

Draco Malfoy stood there looking very annoyed.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked, Draco however stood there gaping at her, Hermione looked down and realised what she was wearing, She hid her body behind the door and poked her head out.

"Mother says, come down to breakfast unless you want to die of starvation." Draco said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"How do I know you haven't done anything to it?" Hermione said icily. Draco smirked. "I wouldn't waste my good poisons on you, when theres a simple spell to do the trick."

Hermione slammed the door and clicked the lock.

She looked down at the short nightgown, it barely fell over her knees. She couldn't imagine who would wear such a thing.

Snatching the first dress she saw out of the armoire and throwing it on the bed, Hermione had a quick shower. She washed her hair with a pleasant smelling shampoo. Slowly she dried herself in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her head.

There was underwear in the drawer below the armoire, Hermione held up the piece of black lingerie. They couldn't actually expect her to wear this, it looked like it was for an escort or something, she felt like she was seventeen going on twenty six. But seeing that it was the only option she put her new underwear on and fitted into the black dress. Hermione examined herself in the bathroom mirror, the mirror was steamy from her hot shower but she could still see herself. Hermione was speechless, never had she imagined herself to look like this, the dress was extremely revealing, it showed every curve which made her uncomfortable. And it added a look of evil, she had he essence of Narcissa which she didn't like, then again Hermione started to rethink Narcissa personality and decided maybe she wasn't all that bad but Hermione kept her guard up. Hermione reached above her head and took of the towel, her hair was drip dry. Her brown hair was silky and wavy, not bushy and curly at all.

_'Must of been the shampoo' _

Hermione picked up the bottle of shampoo and read the back.

_Miss Frginelle lady soaps and hair care._

_Guaranteed to remove hair of all spells, hexes, curses and returns to its beautiful, normal state. _

_'Normal state?, so my hair isn't bushy. I've always wondered why mum had such nice hair and mine looked like i'd just gotten electrocuted._

Hermione ran her fingers through her sleek hair and wondered why it didn't work this well at the Yule Ball. She spent all afternoon scrubbing her hair for it to look nice for the ball, here she just added a handful of conditioner.

Hermione lazily put her hair into a ponytail and headed down to breakfast.


	6. Breakfast with Deatheaters

"We've got to tell her sooner or later Lucius!" Narcissa's voices carried outside the dining room. Hermione quietly edged her way toward the door and listened.

"The Dark Lord says he'll tell her when she needs to hear it." Lucius said calmly.

"But... but she has a right to know about these things-"

"Cissy." Bellatrix cut across. "Whatever _he_ says goes, he will tell the girl when the time demands it."

Hermione listened harder. Tell her what?

Something about her parents? Whatever it was Narcissa sounded frantic about it.

"She deserves to know that she's going to-"

"Shhh!" Bellatrix hissed. "Don't talk about it out loud Cissy. Dont know who'll be listening, this is strictly between us and him."

Hermione automatically walked into the doorway, Narcissa looked up across the table.

"Hermione." she said with a clearly strained smile, Hermione walked in further. There were no seats available, which was odd considering they had over fifty the night before.

"Draco!" Bellatrix snapped, Draco jumped and looked at his aunt. "Get our guest a chair." she said pointing to a small row of chairs along the back wall.

"Really it's fine, I'll get it-" Hermione offered.

"Nonsense." Lucius said. "Draco?" he said expectantly. Draco banged his goblet on the table and got up.

"No need, I'm going." Draco muttered. He strode right past Hermione and out of the dining room.

"Such a sulky boy." Bellatrix said shaking her head. Hermione felt a pang of guilt but also the sweet feeling of revenge. It must of degraded him having to get a chair for mudblood Granger. She sat in her chair across from Lucius and a short distance away from Narcissa.

"I see you've found Bella's old dress." Narcissa said. Hermione nodded.

"Mipsy!" Lucius called. With a loud crack a small house elf appeared.

"Yes master Malfoy." It bowed lowly.

"Bring Miss Peverell her breakfast." Lucius drawled. "Now!" he added. Mipsy nodded frantically. "Y..y.yes Master Malfoy."

With a crack the elf was gone, Hermione looked down at her fingers in her lap, she felt their eyes burning into her. The dress was hard to sit in, there was a corset inside make her strain to keep her back straight.

"My that dress looks lovely on you." Lucius drawled, Hermione felt her ears burn.

"I'm glad someones wearing it, and it's not rotting away in the wardrobe." Narcissa said before taking a sip of tea.

This was far from what Hermione imagined having breakfast with these people would be like. It was as if she was sitting with old relatives she never knew If anyhthing she would of thought if she was having a meal with the Malfoys they'd be spouting insults over the wooden table, instead Lucius complimented her.

_CRACK_

Mipsy appeared right next to Hermione making her heart jump.

"Your breakfast Miss Peverell." Mipsy placed a silver tray on the table infront of her.

"Thankyou." Hermione said warmly. Mipsy's eyes instantly became glassy, with a sob it apparated.

The silver tray had a bowl of colorful fruit, four pieces of toast and a goblet of butterbeer.

Hermione unpeeled a banana and slowly ate. No one else was eating, which deeply embarrased her.

What did they do all day? Just sit here and wait for their master to return, await there murdering orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione devoured everything on the tray and in the goblet. It was hard to have a full stomach in a dress that probably doesn't even allow the food to get that far.

"Lucius!" someone called frantically from the door. Amycus Carrows ran over next to Lucius.

"They.. they've spotted the Order." Hermione almost choked on the last piece of apple in her mouth. Through her wretching and spluttering she heard part of their conversation.

"They spotted Mad eye and that werewolf... Potter and take him back to their headquarters... said to hurry." Lucius nodded and stood up so did Hermione.

"No wait!" Hermione said. Lucius looked back. "Where are you going?"

"Mcnair and Alecto got a lead on the Order, their transporting Potter tonight."

Hermiones stomach twisted. "W..w.w Well who?, I mean you can't" Hermione pleaded. Lucius ignored her.

Hermione rushed after him.

"Mr Malfoy you can't" Hermione said walking alongside them.

"Can't what?"

"What do you mean can't what!?" Hermione said angrily. "Attack the Order and Harry."

Lucius let out a short laugh. "Darling that's why I'm a deatheater."

Amycus laughed and walked along with Lucius down the spacious hallway.

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled up the stairs. Hermiones head was spinning she had to warn Harry and the Order. "Why are you going now?, their not moving him until tonight."

"Look sweetie." Amycus said. "Your a deatheater now, there ain't nothin' you can do to warn Potter and his bodyguards, besides we need to work out a plan."

"We'll see about that." Hermione muttered. she stormed up the stairs almost bumping Draco.

She didn't know where she was headed, she checked every room until she stumbled across a bedroom.

The bedroom was slightly like hers but emerald and black. Hermione looked everywhere, on the bedside tables, the cupboards under pillows, everwhere for a wand.

She doubted one would be here, who'd be stupid enough to leave thir wand unnatended. Apparently Bellatrix Lestrange was, she stumbled across the crooked wand stashed underneath the quilt cover on her bed. Hermione pocketed the wand and sped downstairs. The deatheaters were gone and Narcissa was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa pried.

"To warn Harry and the order." Hermione said speeding past her and toward the front door

"Hermione, you can't." Narcissa said. "The Dark Lord will kill you if he finds out your helping Potter-"

"Let him kill me." Hermione snapped opening the large door. "Nothing can stop me keeping my friends safe, not even a powerhungry murderer." Hermione pulled the door shut with a loud bang.


	7. Warning the Weasleys

Hermione stumbled down the gravel path of the Malfoy Manor, her overly large dress kept getting in her way almost making her trip over.

The crooked wand was held in her hand, every moment she'd try to apparate, but with no success. She expected Narcissa or Bellatrix to come chasing after her, but nothing. From the outside the manor looked like a glamorous haunted house. The diamond pained windows shimmered in the sunlight, and white peacocks strutted about the garden and large hedges.

Hermione made it outside a set of iron gates. She grasped the wand tight and closed her eyes.

She had never been to privet drive so she couldn't go there without turning up blind. And Grimmauld place would most definitely be surrounded by deatheaters, waiting for any aurors to come out. She racked her brain to think of anywhere else to go undetected.

_'The Burrow!' _Hermione thought excitedly, with a small pop she disappeared.

Hermione appeared at the Burrow within seconds, she landed on her knees. She ignored the pain because she had more important things to do. She got to her feet and walked over the the fence surrounding the lopsided house. She could see Ginny and Ron playing with the gnomes. Hermione looked around, she couldn't see anyone or anything for miles. Luckily no deatheaters were hanging around.

"Ron, Ginny!" Hermione heard Mrs Weasleys voice ring out through the paddock. the two redheads sprinted back to the house. This was her chance she swiftly jumped over the fence but got her dress ripped, thankfully it was much easier to walk in.

She neared the side of the house and looked into one of the windows. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Fleur and Lupin were all sitting around the table eating what looked like a delicious lunch. What she would give to be sitting in there with them. Ginny and Ron were laughing at a joke Bill cracked, Fleur was inspecting the food while Mrs Weasley eyed her fiercely.

Roughly Hermione was jerked out of the way and pushed against the wall. She tried to scream but the person had a hand over her mouth.

Hermione was looking straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you thinking Granger!?" He whispered fiercely. Hermione glared a him and tried to pull away.

"Are you trying to get slaughtered?" Hermione pushed his hand away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hermione sneered.

"If you die mum'll have my head."

"And thats my problem because..?"

Draco pinned her arms against the wall. "Listen Granger, I don't give a rats ass if you die, but my mum does for some ridiculous reason-" Hermione stamped hard on his foot, making him let go of her arms and yelp in pain.

"DAMN IT GRANGER!" he growled. Hermione began to run toward the back door of the Weasleys.

"Locomotor Mortis!." Draco yelled, as if by a magnet Hermione's legs locked together and she fell to the floor. Draco towered over her.

"LEVICORPUS!" Hermione bellowed, Draco was yanked up by his ankle and dangled in the air.

"Bloody hell Granger!, they're going to see us."

"Do you think I care?"

"Do the counter curse!" Draco demanded.

_"Who's there?" _They heard Lupin yell.

"Hurry up Granger." The blood was rushing to Draco's face making him turn scarlet. Hermione huffed and let him fall to the ground. Draco yanked her by the arm and they both vanished, within a second of the Weasleys coming around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The two landed outside of the Manor's iron gates. Draco was still clutching her arm.

Quickly Draco yanked Bellatrix's wand out of her grasp.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked fiercely.

"You know bloody well what I was doing-"

"Do you have a death wish? I thought you were smart Granger, I guess all that reading never gave you any common sense, did it?"

"You actually think that my friends would hurt me?"

"Not your friends, but you know who. He'll wipe out all the Weasleys and you if he finds out you almost helped them."

"Like you said, you don't give a rat's if I die. So why come and stop me?" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

Draco said nothing. Hermione tried to take a step but plummeted forward, Draco caught her by the arm, much to her embarrassment and relief. "Do the counter curse." she said in a low tone.

After he undid the hex they both walked up to the manor not saying a word along the way, Draco had a good grip on her elbow and was leading her up the slippery gravel path.


	8. Jenny Macnair's story

Hermione and Draco entered the huge manor, waiting for them was an anxious looking Narcissa.

Hermione pulled away from Draco's grasp.

"Thank Merlin your both alright." Narcissa said clapping her hands over her mouth. Hermione pushed past the both of them and trotted upstairs.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked her son.

"She was about to warn the Weasleys, I stopped her." Draco explained handing Narcissa Bellatrix's wand.

Hermione managed to find her room, her blood boiling she slammed the wooden door behind her. She looked down at her ripped dress, the rip came past her leg on one side, making the dress look stranger than it was.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Go away." Hermione yelled shakily.

Narcissa's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Look I know that your having a difficult time... but I just want to talk to you."

Hermione stared at the door, Should she let Narcissa in?

She really did seem like she had concern for her, it wouldn't kill to let her in.

"Fine." she said loud enough for Narcissa to hear. The silver doorknob turned and the door opened, Hermione was already walking over to the large bed. Narcissa closed the door behind her and clasped her hands together.

Hermione sat on the bed cross legged and looked at the blond woman expectantly.

"What happened to the dress?"

"It ripped." Hermione answered shortly. "At the Burrow."

"The what?"

"Nothing." Hermione muttered. Narcissa walked closer to her, she stood at the edge of her bed and leaned on one of the posts.

"I know you think that you've been thrown into a house where no-one cares about you." Hermione looked in her lap not making eye contact with the older woman. Narcissa drew a deep breath.

"Believe it or not Hermione, me and your mother were great friends." Narcissa said lightly. "And you might think _we_ are mindless drones of a murdering master but we're not, I still have my loyalties to my families and friends." Hermione shifted her eyes to Narcissa. "Meaning what?"

"Your Jennifer's daughter, and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Hermione felt the smallest amount of comfort from Narcissa's words. "I know from past encounters with me and my family will make it difficult to get along with us. But even still theres no harm in trying." 

"But what about my friends?! The people who made me feel welcome in a world I knew nothing about, who comforted me when your son called me horrid names like mudblood!" Hermione spat, Narcissa shifted uncomfortable on the spot. Hermione took a deep breath. "Look." Hermione started. "This situation is still hard to get my head around, and I still have alot of questions-"

"Well you can ask me." Narcissa suggested. "Any questions whatsoever, ask away."  
"Where Is my wand?"

"It's in my room, to keep it safe while you get your head around things."

"How do you know my parents?"

Narcissa sighed. "Well..," Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed. "We went to school together, the same year and house, Slytherin." Hermione's insides went cold. Her mother was a Slytherin. "She had the softest brown hair and hazel eyes. We never stood out much so no-one ever noticed us. Me living in the shadow of Bella and your mother living in the shadow of her brother."

Hermione's head snapped up. "So he's my.. my-"

"Yes he's your uncle." Narcissa answered. "Walden Macnair. Mean boy, he used to tease your mother endlessly, she'd roll with the punches. She loved him more than anything and he did in return although they had a funny way of showing it." Narcissa laughed slightly, the side of Hermione's mouth quirked up. It was comforting to know she had an Uncle, but then again he was probably one of the people who tried to murder her at the Ministry years before.

Narcissa went on. "We'd comfort eachother, when her mother died she was a wreck, I think that drove her toward the Darkside even more." Narcissa said sympathetically. "And she helped me when my parent's died and ...other family troubles we had. Eventually I met Lucius and we drifted apart, she was spending more time with Walden, more time with deatheaters." Narcissa paused. "That's when I floated toward you know who. And we met again, she was completely different, all she could talk about was mudbloods and muggles and The Dark Lord, which was normal considering where she was."

Hermione began to fear her mother even more, all that time Hermione would talk about Harry at home, was her mother really thinking about murdering him, was she a fully fledged deatheater all those years?  
"And then she met Stephen." Narcissa breathed. "She was in love, slowly the old Jenny Mcnair started coming back. Stephen was a good man, he was highly respected for coming from one of the oldest wizarding families to date, earlier than the Blacks. You know who tried to get him to join the Dark side, Stephen declined making him angry. But Jenny stayed with him, eventually her and Walden began fighting about it. It always ended with them shouting at each other. Everyone blamed Stephen, he began getting death threats and all that. Eventually Jenny left the Deatheaters since she wasn't branded yet, she thought it wouldn't matter. Oh but it did, that night You know who sent Bella and Lucius to kill Stephen, but they didn't, they did a whole lot of damage to him. Jenny came to the house in the middle of the night, she was five months pregnant with you and I was heavily pregnant with Draco." Narcissa paused and took a deep breath. "She was sobbing and pacing all night long. She told me what she was going to offer to .._him_ to leave Stephen alone. She agreed only to offer you as the last option." Narcissa cleared up, although it didn't make her feel better. Hermione still couldn't get believe her mother would do something like that, giving up her own child for a bargain someone could easily break, well Voldemort could have, he had six more souls to be reborn in, not that Jenny knew anything about that.

"But she promised me," Narcissa looked Hermione dead in the eye. "That when that time comes that I'll look after you, and I agreed." Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but none came out. "A year after they made the vowel, Bella was in Azkaban, Lucius was gone and I was alone with Draco in the house. I looked at the daily Prophet, the headline almost made me scream.

_"He who must not be named Destroyed by boy wonder" _Narcissa smirked. "I couldn't believe it, I read the article it had all that riff raff about James and Lily Potter, and Sirius." Narcissa's words got caught at the end. It made Hermione wonder if she really did care about Sirius and Andromeda. "Well, I think you can ask me some more questions later." Narcissa said in a shaky voice getting up from the bed. "Feel free to explore the Manor, there a library downstairs, Draco told me you were somewhat of a bookworm." Narcissa smirked, Hermione couldn't help but smile wearily back.

"Remember to be down in the Dining room at nine." Narcissa warned. "The Dark Lord wont like it if your late."

Hermione nodded, but really didn't care what Voldemort liked or didn't like.

Narcissa left the quiet room leaving Hermione to soak in all the information she had just received. Hermione would of sufficed for a 'we went to school together' or 'we were the best of friends.' But she was glad she got the long version, now she knew everything.

Hermione lay back on the silk pillows and closed her eyes, soon enough she was in a dream


	9. Malfoy & Black family tree

After her nap, Hermione decided to roam the manor like Narcissa said. She received many nice greetings from the portraits of past Malfoys. The manor had Deatheaters occasionally coming in and out of it, they all reported to Bellatrix. They informed her on the orders next moves and who else they would try to be recruiting. Lucius was still gone, Hermione felt worthless and helpless, if anything happens to Harry, the Weasleys or anyone in the Order, Hermione would never be able to forgive herself, she knew that she wouldn't be able to help but it didn't help her accept if anything happened.

Slowly she strolled down the long hallways, she passed many locked doors and covered portraits, but one door caught her attention the door stood ajar at the end of the hallway. Hermione pushed the door open even more, it was a dark room with one huge window covered with dark green curtains, a single rocking chair was the only piece of furniture in the room. Cobwebs and dust covered every corner and on the wall the chair was facing had a long tapestry that stretched from wall to wall. On one side the Malfoy family on the other, the Blacks.

Carefully she examined the large family tree.

The whole Black Family was on the tree, there were a few blast marks on both families.

Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier were on top of the Black family tree, only two lines came from them and led to Bellatrix and Narcissa. Andromeda wasn't anywhere on there.

The whole Malfoy family was there but Hermione only read from, Abraxas Malfoy and Lillith Prescott. Only one line came from them leading to Lucius and a horizontal line from him leading to Narcissa, a vertical line from them two led to Draco. Surprisingly a vertical line led from him to nobody, if there was already a line, maybe it meant he was betrothed. Pansy Parkinson clicked in her head.

She ran a finger across the chair, a dark smudge of dust stuck to her finger, she dusted her hand off on her dress. The only warning she got was a creak before someone walked into the room. The much too familiar blond head came into view, she didn't acknowledge him but looked at the tapestry.

"Your dinner's waiting." Draco said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm not that hungry." she said stiffly. Now Hermione knew why Draco was so thin and gaunt, all this pressure being put onto you at a young age can throw off your eating schedules.

"I don't think you should wear that when the Dark Lord comes."

"I'll wear what I like thank you very much." Hermione said snappily. Draco smirked.

"Believe me, you wont have that attitude into a week of being branded."

Her left arm twitched, as if knowing what was going to happen to it in a couple of hours.

They stood in silence, both staring at the Family tree.

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked in a small voice. At the corner of her eye she saw Draco looking at her.

"The worst thing I've ever felt." he said bleakly. Draco rolled up his left sleep and held it out to Hermione. It sent a cold chill up her spine, the skull and snake gave her goosebumps all over her arms.

"It won't be that bad." Draco said. Hermione scoffed.

"Why are you acting so civil?" she said scathingly.

"Mum." he answered grimly. "She said I should act civil to you, given your situation."

Hermione nodded and crossed her arms.

"How did you know where to find me today?"

"Mum and Aunt Bella told me to follow you."

"But.. I though you went with your dad."

"He asked me, but," Draco shrugged. "I had better things to do. All they'll be doing is sitting around. Most definitely what they heard was just a cover, the Order wouldn't be that careless."

Hermione smirked. "Your giving them alot of credit."

"They might be the other side but they're clever, of course they're gonna fool a bunch of idiots like the Carrows and others." Draco said with disgust rising in his voice.

"Like I said dinners waiting." Draco said before leaving the dank room. Hermione let out a shuddering breath. She hoped Draco was right, that the Order wouldn't be that careless to let something as big as that slip. Feeling a cold draft up her leg she decided to change and go down to supper.


	10. Marking Hermione

Hermione, Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa were seated at the dinner table. Lucius still wasn't back yet, making Hermione more worried, what if the Order was moving Harry tonight?

Narcissa kept craning her neck to look at the old grandfather clock in the corner. It was quarter past eight, it was only forty five minutes away from getting her dark mark. Slowly Hermione picked at her food, her emotions took over her hunger.

"Let go!" a woman screamed. Everyone at the table look towards the open wooden door that led into the hallway.

Four or five deatheaters were dragging a purple haired witch into the dining room. Tonks.

Hermione's insides froze.

"Look 'oo we caugh' Bella." A drunk sounding deatheater said.

Bellatrix cackled with glee. "Little, half-blood Nymphadora." Bellatrix held her wand to Tonks's throat. Draco glanced at Hermione.

Lucius walked in after them. Narcissa jumped off her chair and rushed over to him.

"What are we going to do with her?" Alecto Carrows asked.

"Take her to the Dungeons." Bellatrix sneered. "I'll be down in a minute."

"No!" Tonks screamed. The Carrows dragged Tonks downstairs into the dungeons. Hermione could hear her raging the whole way. Hermione had to find a way to get her out, no matter what she was going to get Tonks out alive.

Bellatrix left the room with two other deatheaters.

"Are you going to kill her!?" Hermione asked shakily. Lucius and Narcissa glanced at her.

"If she doesn't cooperate... than yes." Lucius said. Hermione was shaking.

"Now don't you go and be a hero." Narcissa warned. "Helping her will only get you murdered."

Hermione stormed out of the dining room, she walked down the hallway toward to stairs.

_Hiss._

Hermione sprang back and shrieked. Voldemort's python Nagini hissed at Hermione.

"Hush Nagini!" A cold voice sneered, Hermione looked up. The snake like man with scarlet eyes seemed to tower over her. "I hope you don't mind if I'm early."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was given black robes by Voldemort she was told to put them on. Hermione stood at the top of the spiral stone steps that led to the dungeons.

She heard Tonks screaming in agony, they were asking her when the Order was moving Harry and where he would be staying. Tonks never gave in and she threw in a few insults as well. Hermione could tell Voldemort was growing irritated by his echoing voice.

"You know you shouldn't be listening to that." Narcissa's soft voice said. Hermione kept her breathing steady.

"How can you let that happen to your niece?" Hermione said grimly.

"It's not that simple as to just let her go."Narcissa explained.

Hermione shook her head. "And you call her the bloodtraitor." Hermione spat.

Narcissa was at a loss of words, at first it looked like she was going to hex her but instead she walked away.

Hermione remained at the top of the stairs, leaning on the cold stone wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreaded moment arrived, the house had filled with Deatheaters. The room was the exact same way as the other meeting Hermione had seen, the room was dark, the only light coming from the fireplace in the corner, all the deatheaters were talking and shooting looks Hermione's way.

All of them had their hoods over their heads except for Hermione. She was seated in between Narcissa and Draco.

All the chatter in the room ended as soon as Voldemort walked through the door, Nagini at his side.

"Welcome friends." He drawled. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Tonight, is a special night. Not only have you caught a member of the Order but we also have a new recruit. Miss Hermione Peverell, she is a descendant of one of the first wizarding families in history and it gives me great pleasure that she is becoming one of us." Voldemort drawled.

"Now, come up here Peverell." Voldemort ordered. Hermione slowly got up and walked to the end of the table where Voldemort was waiting.

"To do the honors we have a special guest." Voldemort grinned wickedly. "Meet your uncle."

Am aggressive looking man came into the light of the fire where Hermione could see him. He had a long scraggly beard his Azkaban jumpsuit was tattered and his brown eyes were lifeless and hollow. It reminded her of when she first met Sirius Black.

"Roll up your sleeve." Voldemort ordered. Hermione pulled up the long sleeve of the robe and rested it on the other small table between them. With a flick of Voldemort's wand, Hermione's skin felt rubber, she stared at it, wanting to pull away her arm and run, but it felt as though her feet were nailed to the ground. Voldemort nodded to Walden. Walden walked over the the blazing fire and pulled out a long steel pole with a flat part on the end that had the dark mark in a stencil. It was a glowing ember color.

"This may hurt." Voldemort whispered darkly. Hermione took a deep breath. With one fatal jab the white hot poker was on her arm. Draco was right it was the worst pain she had ever felt, she could feel her skin tearing and the metal inside it. No matter what she wasn't going to scream, she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes tight shut. What seemed like an eternity was only a couple of seconds, then they turned into minutes. Finally the metal pole was lifted from her arm, baring a badly burnt arm branded with a mark. Voldemort held his wand over her arm and muttered an incantation Hermione couldn't make out. In an instant most of the pain was gone but the scorching hot brander could still be felt.

"You are by far the toughest deatheater in this room." Voldemort mused. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "You see, you are the first person to stay silent during a branding. You have pride that you will never swallow, and that is exactly what we need." Many deatheaters clapped and cheered for Hermione.

She now felt lightheaded and dizzy, the bottom half of her arm was entirely numb.

"Tell me Peverell. Did you enjoy school?"

_'What kind of question is that to ask at a time like this.'_

"I guess." Hermione said in a brittle, quivering voice.

"Let's discuss your first mission then."


	11. Surprise in the Dungeons

Draco, Hermione and Voldemort were the only ones left behind. Voldemort ordered every deatheater to leave except for them two.

Voldemort was standing infront of the fire, Nagini at his feet. Draco and Hermione were opposite each other at the end of the table, waiting for the snake-like man to speak.

"The reason I have made you two stay is because," He turned his head toward the large window. "This year I will make history. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be under my control." He declared. Hermione looked confused at him, as did Draco.

"Since Dumbledore's death," He shot a glance at Draco. "Hogwarts new Headmaster hasn't been hired, until now. Severus Snape will be the new headmaster of Hogwarts."

Hermione's mouth dropped. How can the ministry let Snape be headmaster, surely they would of thrown him in Azkaban if they knew where he was. It didn't make sense.

"But.. What about the ministry?" Hermione asked. Voldemort seemed amused.

"The ministry is under my control darling." Voldemort smirked. "I have spies in there you'd never thought imaginable. No one knows anything about this, so it will all be a big surprise for the children and the parents" His lips curled into an evil smile.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at her badly burnt arm.

"The reason I need you two is, I know some children this year will... rebel against me when they find out what their precious school has come to. I need you two to, reinforce the rules by any means, as long as it puts them in a straight line. Lock them up, hex them, beat them if necessary."

"You can't expect us to do that to little children-"

"SILENCE." Voldemort barked. Hermione jumped and glared at him.

"I expect you to follow orders, Peverell. Unless you'd prefer go your life without seeing your parents, by all means disobey me. Just remember that you are mine, wherever you go."

Hermione's breathing became shorter and her head was spinning, she hated the thought of never seeing her parents again. She also hated what her first mission was about to be.

"Now, you will receive more details as the new school year nears. You are dismissed."

Hermione roughly pushed the chair out and stormed out of the dining room.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stomped towards the dungeons, at least she could warn Tonks. And Tonks could warn the Weasleys and any other children to not return to Hogwarts this year.

"Granger!" Draco called after her. Hermione looked back, Draco was walking fast behind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to free Tonks."

"Your mad! What if the Dark Lord finds out, he'll murder you-"

"_If_ he finds out. And he won't unless you tell him." Hermione said stopping and facing the blond. "Malfoy, I need to do this. I have to warn everyone. If I don't... who knows what'll happen."

"Look, you can't just go and set prisoners free, that'd not how it works-"

"Well how does it work Malfoy? Am I just supposed to let her die?"

Draco didn't say anything but swiftly moved past her and blocked the stairway.

Hermione growled and rushed up to her room. She slammed the door, causing pain to her left arm.

"Oww, ow, ow." Hermione hissed holding her wrist. She rushed into the bathroom and ran her wrist under cold water. It helped, a little bit.

She stayed up into the night trying to soak everything in. She wondered if Harry and Ron would return to Hogwarts. She hoped they wouldn't, she hoped no-one would. Hopefully seeing that Dumbledore is gone, parents won't send their kids back to school. Although it was a long shot. In the parents eyes they think that their children would be safer at Hogwarts then at home.

Her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, she let out a huge yawn and curled up in a ball on the violet couch.

_She was in a dark room, like the dungeon she was held in for that short time. She was holding a wand and she felt the heavy hood over her head. _

_"CRUCIO!" Someone yelled. She turned her head and saw Draco, his wand pointed at the ground at a person writhing in pain._

_"Tell us Weasley!" He snarled. "Wheres Potter?"_

_Ginny looked up at the both of them. "Hermione please! Please Hermione! Ple..aaghh." She let out a blood curdling scream. _

_Hermione jumped back. _

_"Tell us Weasley, unless you want to end up like your pigheaded brother." _

_Hermione's chest sunk. "What?" Her voice sounded eerily strange. "Ron's dead?"_

_Draco's silver eyes pierced into her. "You should know, you killed him, didn't you?" _

_"I couldn't of I..I." _

_"You've had enough warnings Weasley." Draco directed his wand right at the redhead. _

_Hermione tried to yell out but she couldn't, the words never made it out of her mouth. _

_"Avada Kedavra." A blinding flash of light filled the dungeon. _

"...Aaghhh." Hermione sat bolt upright. She was panting for breath and she was drenched in sweat.

_'It was just a dream.' _she repeatedly thought to herself. She knew it was a dream, but she didn't want to let her situation get to that.

Soon she would be doing things like that, torturing her own friends, killing them. She smoothed her hair back from her face. Her hands were shaking violently, as was her body.

If only she could warn the Order. Then she'd know that everyone was at least a little bit safer than at Hogwarts. She leapt to her feet, forgetting her drowsiness from just waking up.

Hermione trotted down the hallways of the large manor. It looked terrifying at night, the eerie shadows of the trees coming through from the windows. She heard drunk jeering of deatheaters in the dining room. She quietly crept past everyone and headed to the dungeons.

She outstretched her arms until both touched the walls and slowly started walking down the cold steps.

She felt cobwebs stick to her face and felt like every step she took she would be falling to a painful injury. Finally she reached the bottom step, it was pitch black but she could make out the steel door. She reached out like a blind woman and felt the handle. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. The steel door opened with a creak, a single torch was lit and she saw Tonks leaning against the stone wall, her hair a mousy brown color. She walked toward the bars surrounding Tonks and watched her.

She heard faint footsteps coming from behind, she whipped around and her mouth was instantly covered and her body pushed against the opposite wall.


	12. Saving Tonks

_Hey peoples,_

_Thanks for the reviews.. It's been so fun writing this story and I'm glad you like it._

_Again, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. _:)

* * *

Hermione screaming was muffled by the hand covering her face. Her eyes hardened when she saw who it was. Severus Snape.  
"Quiet Miss Peverell." He growled. Hermione pushed his arm away. 

"What are you doing!?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Keep your voice down Miss Peverell. The Dark Lord has many ears and eyes in this manor, so keep your mouth shut."

"First tell me what your doing."

"I'm sending Nymphadora back to the Order." He said walking back to the bars.

Hermione seemed stunned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"But..but you killed Dumbledore, y...you... Who's side are you on?"

"Never mind that. I'm just sending her back."

Hermione watched as he took the enchantments off her chains before hoisting her up.

"Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile or help?" Snape barked.

Hermione glared at Snape and then got under one of Tonks's arms.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why are you sending her back, won't Voldemort find out it was you?" Hermione asked while stumbling with Tonks out to the garden.

"I'm sending her back because, the Order made a mistake. This is a warning for them. Next time I won't help. And no The Dark Lord won't find out it was me because I have thought ahead miss Gra..ahh..Peverell."

"So you are working for the Order?"

"Not necessarily."

"What? Your not making any sense." Hermione snapped.

They stumbled outside the Iron gates and lay Tonks's body on the ground.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand such a difficult situation like this. I don't let anyone know what side I'm on, If I did, i'd most definitely be dead by now." Snape bent over and grabbed a hold of Tonks's limp arm.  
"Where are you going?"

"The Weasleys, the only place the Order would find her before the Dark Lord doe's-"

"I have to go too?" Hermione blurted out.

"No." Snape answered sternly. "If you tell the Weasleys whats happening to Hogwarts this year, they'll spread the word and no kids will attend. Then The Dark Lord will know he has a snitch, and he'll pluck off the suspects one by one until he finds you. And do you know what'll happen?"

Hermione nodded. She rubbed her arms for warmth in the chilly air.

"Go back inside." Snape ordered before apparating.

Hermione hugged herself for warmth and trudged back up to the manor. She opened large door quietly and stepped in, the loud drunk deatheaters could still be heard echoing through the house. She crept past the portraits who were blissfully sleeping and down the hallways. Two figures hunched together whispering made her heart jump. She sprang back around the corner and listened harder.

"-Reckon she'll get far?" A first voice asked.

"Who?" A gruff voice said.

"Who do you think? That little Macnair girl."

"Ah. I dunno'. Maybe Walden'll give her a few pointers-"

"No." The first voice said dismissively. "You know he don't like Jenny. Why would he like her daughter?"

"Sorry for 'avin' a voice..." Their bickering voices trailed off around the corner at the end of the hall.

Walden hated Hermione's mother. She knew they had a falling out but, he hated her. Did that mean he hated her too?

She saw the way he eyed her that night. No emotion whatsoever in his hollow eyes. Hermione shook her thoughts and rushed back to her bedroom and locked the door. She felt like collapsing on the ground for the night. She was so weak and tired.

Not bothering to change she slumped down on the violet silk covers and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke from a loud banging noise on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and staggered over to the door.

When she opened it Narcissa rushed in and closed the door behind her.

"What? Whats wrong?" Hermione asked seeing that Narcissa was panicking.

"D..did you go down to the Dungeons last night?" Narcissa asked nervously. The events that happened the night before all flooded back to her. "Uh..No."

"Your sure?"

"Yes. Why what happened?" Hermione asked walking over to her window.

"Nymphadora's escaped."

"Really?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice casual.

"They found the dungeons empty last night, Yaxley was meant to be on guard duty but he was found unconscious."

"That's why your so worried?" Hermione asked turning around.

"The Dark Lords called a meeting, he's in a beastly mood from what i heard from Bella. That's why you need to get ready now."

_'Oh no, he's calling a meeting. He definitely suspects something.'_

After Narcissa had left Hermione, she had a quick shower and got ready in a rush.

Her stomach was twisting all morning, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she knew who did it and would get into trouble as well. Or Voldemort would naturally assume she did it, because of her closeness to Tonks.

Whatever it was, Hermione had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it.


	13. Hermione's warning

Hermione slid on her Deatheater robes and started to the dining room. As she walked down the hallway she felt someone pull her by the shoulder. Hermione turned back quickly, Draco was glaring at her.

"What were you thinking!?" Draco growled. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and turned back.

"Look I know what your thinking and no I didn't do it." Hermione explained. Draco's expression remained the same.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"No."

Draco pushed past her. "I've warned you enough times, Granger. But naturally you'd rather be the stubborn bookworm, than actually listen to advice!"

"And you'd rather be a snobbish ferret than listen to the truth!" Hermione barked back. Draco turned the corner swiftly. Hermione went the opposite way, even though it was the long way she still went.

----------------------------------

Every deatheater in the room was scared out of their minds, although they didn't show it. Hermione was too, she nervously fiddled with her robes. Narcissa looked the most nervous of them all, apart from Yaxley who would be getting the blame. Snape, surprisingly looked very calm and peaceful. Everyone jumped as the dining room doors forcefully blasted open. Voldemort, looking fiercer than ever stormed in.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BAFFLING IDIOTS LET THAT LITTLE HALF-BLOOD GO!" Voldemort roared. Everyone avoided eye contact with Yaxley, who was quivering in his seat.

"WELL?"

Yaxley stood up from his chair. "My Lord I assure you it was an acciden-"

"ACCIDENT?" Voldemorts eyes grew more scarlet by the minute. "How can you let a prisoner escape!?"

"I dunno my Lord, someone come up behind me an-"

"What?" Voldemort cut across. Hermione gasped, thankfully no-one heard.

"Someone came up behind you?" Yaxley nodded frantically, hoping he was off the hook. A malicious grin spread across Voldemorts face. "Well, this changes everything doesn't it?"

Everyone at the table exchanged nervous glances, most of them at Hermione. Even Narcissa looked like she was going to flee the manor with Hemione in tow.

Voldemort slowly started walking around the table. "So someone came up behind you, you say?" Voldemort asked Yaxley. Yaxley nodded once more. "Yes my Lord. In the dungeons, I didn't see who it was."

"Naturally." Hermione heard Voldemort mutter under his breath as he walked past her. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, Hermione could feel his and everyone else's eyes burning into her.

"Maybe it was someone who had a closeness to little Nymphadora?" Voldemort asked everyone. "Someone who knew her, owed her gratitude, someone who knew the Order as well." Hermione nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

"I' was 'er." One deatheater pointed to Hermione. "I saw 'er I did, comin' in from outside."

Hermione's stomach dropped. This was it, she knew what would happen next. Narcissa stood up from her seat.

"My Lord, she doesn't even have her wand. How can she possibly let... Nymphadora go?"

"But I saw her-" The Deatheater persisted.

"Shut it Grenbrook. You were piss drunk last night. Who knows what you saw? Many deatheaters snickered under their breath and Grenbrook put on a sulky face. Hermione craned her neck to look at Voldemort. He was looking at Narcissa.

"You seem to know alot about it Cissy." He drawled. Narcissa stood her ground and looked back at him. Voldemort slowly edged his way around the table.

"The person who let her escape could of also been a family member. After all Nymphadora was your niece, was she not?" Narcissa nodded slowly.  
"Yes My lord."

"And you never got over when your dear sister ran away. You might even have a soft spot for her daughter." Voldemort was right beside Narcissa now, Hermione's heart began racing.

"And this is your manor, who knows what kind of passages and hidden staircases you have. You could of easily done it."

Narcissa kept a surprisingly straight face, considering how jittery she was earlier. Draco was looking at Hermione expectantly, as though begging her to tell the truth. Hermione wished she could do something. She glanced at Snape at the end of the table, who looked at her blankly.

"Admit it." Voldemort sneered in her ear.

It was as though something in Hermione snapped, against her will Hermione stood up at the table.

"It was me." She said in a distinct voice. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Hermione sit back down-" Narcissa said.

"I did it. I let Tonks go."

Voldemort smirked. "Very well. Leave us." He ordered everyone in the room.

Hermione watched as everyone left her and the most frightening man in the world in the same room.

With a wave of his wand Voldemort closed every curtain and door in the room, leaving it dank and dark. She could hardly see him, but the chandelier above them gave some faint light atleast.

"Do you know whats about to happen?" Voldemort asked her. Hermione avoided his red eyes and nodded. He walked closer to her.

"Now, tell me exactly how you did free that Metamorphagus?"

Hermione gulped. "I..I knocked Yaxley out and stole his wand."

"Knocked him out with what?"

"With...a block of wood, and then I grabbed Tonks and we left."

"Was she conscious?"

"Uh, yes."

"Rather strange she didn't attempt to capture any deatheaters, isn't it?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"After all that is her job. She's an Auror." Voldemort eyed her suspiciously. "And strange that you didn't attempt to escape with her, or pass on information to the Order."

Nagini slithered over Hermione's feet, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I guess I didn't wan't to jeopardize my parents lives." Hermione mumbled. Voldemort chuckled slightly.

"I know it wasn't you Hermione." Hermione's head snapped up. "I knew from the moment you said it was. See what you don't know is, Yaxley's wand was found with him, the Order found Nymphadora unconscious and no-one knows how to take the enchantments off them chains except for Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus."

"I..." Hermione trailed off, not having anything to say. Voldemort walked over to one of the large windows and peered out of the dark green curtains.

"I know I have a spy in among my followers, Hermione. I've known for quite a while now." He said slowly. "You are going to walk out of here as though I have given you a warning. Say nothing of what we discussed."

Hermione obeyed him and left the room.

---------------------

When Hermione left the dining room, outside waiting for her was Draco Malfoy.

"Come to hassle me again?" Hermione said spitefully.

"No. I just wanted to thank you, that took guts for what you just did back then. I think you've got the respect of every Deatheater now."

"My mission in life." Hermione said sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Wait." Draco said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"Sorry about coming down on you earlier." He said. Hermione felt like she was in a dream. Draco Malfoy saying sorry and thank you to her. It had to be a dream.

"I..I don't blame you." Hermione said.

"Mum says, we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks. And that you need to learn some spells for our... mission."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Draco nodded and then walked away, Hermione walked the opposite direction up to her room.


	14. Ambush at the Grangers

Hermione soaked in the large bathtub, the relaxing smells of jasmine and sandalwood relaxed her muscles and senses.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She got to thinking about what Voldemort said. That he knew he had a spy, she wondered if he knew who, if he suspected the wrong person then he'd possibly murder the wrong person. Not that he even cared if he murdered someone innocent. But if he suspected Snape, then the Order would lose an unknown helper.

_CRACK._

Hermione jumped in fright at the echoing crack sound. Beside the bathtub was an house elf.

"Hi Mipsy" Hermione grinned warmly.

"Evening Miss." The elf nodded lowly almost touching the ground with its pointy nose. "Missus Malfoy request you in the study, Miss."

"What for?"  
"Mipsy does not know, Miss."

"Can you take me?"

"Oh yes, miss. It is Mipsy's duty to help Miss Peverell." Mipsy said with glassy eyes

"Oh..well, thanks." Hermione smiled. The elf nodded and apparated into her bedroom. Hermione grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself quickly. She put on dark green robes and put her hair in a loose bun.

"I'm ready." Hermione said to Mispsy. Mipsy nodded and grabbed one of Hermione's fingers and in an instant they were in a large office like study. The walls were decorated with an rich, dark shade of green and large black curtains were pulled revealing the neatly trimmed English garden outside. A brick fireplace was in the corner and three large portraits hung around the room.

Narcissa was waiting at the mahogany desk at the back of the room. Her head snapped up when Hermione arrived.

"You are dismissed, Mipsy." Narcissa nodded to the elf. Mipsy apparated leaving Hermione and Narcissa.

"You wanted to see me?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Why did you do that at the meeting?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to see the wrong person get punished."

"So you did do it?" Narcissa asked lowly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no I didn't do it, I just..." Hermione trailed off.

"Did you get a punishment?"

"No."

"Well what did he say?"

Hermione remembered what Voldemort told her, not to tell anyone what they had discussed. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Oh.. well no matter."

"Why did you try and take the fall?" Hermione asked. Narcissa sighed.

"Did you really think I'd let you get.. murdered or any kind of dreadful punishment."

"But...You shouldn't have to take the fall for everything I do." Hermione countered.

"I made a promise to your mother-"

"Even so you shouldn't have to protect me from everything. I mean, what If I did do it and you got murdered for it, do have any idea who'd you'll be letting down, what about your son and husband, even Bellatrix. Not to mention all the guilt I'd feel."

Narcissa crossed her arms. "Your just a child, you don't deserve to die yet, I've had my time. I've done things I'm not proud of. I will make sure no harm befalls you or any of my family."

Hermione felt flattered that she was acting like a motherly figure toward her but, like Hermione just said, she shouldn't take the blame for everything she did.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. A small smile spread across Narcissa's face.

"Good. The other thing is, do you need anything for Hogwarts?"

Something warm swirled inside her at the sound of Hogwarts. "I need my books, quills, robes and-"

"Well we'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and if you need any belongings from your house," Hermione became more alert. "You can gather them tonight."

"Tonight? Like in a few hours?"

Narcissa nodded. "I'll get someone to go with you."

Hermiones grin disappeared. She hoped she'd get to go by herself, so she can reflect on her old house. But she doubted Voldemort would be that foolish.

"Feel free to explore the library through there." Narcissa pointed to a wooden door by the fireplace. "You might wan't to brush up on a few spells." Narcissa held out something Hermione was longing to hold again for ages. Her wand.

"Oh, thank you." Hermione grinned taking the wand. Narcissa bid her goodbye and left the study.

Hermione examined the study again. One of the three paintings was eying her suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Gra-Peverell." The mans blue eyes widened. "So it is true, they've finally found the missing link." He smiled. Hermione nodded. "I guess."

"Abraxas Malfoy." He greeted with a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled politely.

"Indeed." He drawled. Abraxas Malfoy was a slightly rounder man than Lucius and Draco. He had a walrus mustache and a blading blond head. "Have you met my grandson?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"It would make me proud to see him wed someone with such a strong lineage such as yourself." Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "Instead of them Greengrasses, I never liked them."

"Oh hush Abraxas, you just don't like the Greengrasses because Marian turned you down." A woman's voice behind them said. Hermione turned back,the portrait a stern looking woman with silver hair put in an elegant bun wearing a blood red dress was scowling at Abraxas.

"That's a lie. I never liked the Greengrasses. and I'll be damned if Draco marries one, Lillith." Abraxas scowled at Lillith.

Seeing it as her cue to leave, she did. Hermione exited through the door leading to the library.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. The biggest library she'd ever seen was in front of her, bigger than the Hogwarts library. Now she knew why she hardly saw Draco at the library at Hogwarts.

Every wall was covered in large book shelves except one which like the study had three large glass windows and one glass door leading to the garden. The walls were a dark burgundy color and one dark red couch was seated in the corner. Surprisingly there was no fireplace in this room.

She could still hear the portraits bickering outside. Ignoring them she scanned the endless rows of books.

There were many books and authors she'd never even heard of, she couldn't decide what to read first.

She pulled out a stack of books and slumped down on the comfortable couch.

The first book she read was, Spinetingling spells and horrifying hexes, by Jasper Lopard.

And, Petrifying potions and their quick antidotes by Yorgull Hespaint.

Hermione was about to open the third book when she looked outside, it was already dark. Hermione lost track of time, remembering she was meant to visit her parent's house tonight she sprung from the couch and rushed the way she hoped was the way to the dining room.

After ten minutes of searching for a hallway she knew, she found one. Following her instincts she came to the dining room where everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked her. Hermione who was still catching her breath nodded.

"Perfect, Draco. Accompany Hermione to her parents house, and keep an eye out for Aurors." Narcissa warned. Draco who looked less than enthusiastic about it nodded.

"Remember to wear your deatheater robes." Bellatrix reminded. Hermione sighed and walked back up to her room.

She opened her door and tried to remember where she had it last. She walked to the bathroom, and looked in the hamper. There they were, her itchy robes. She slid them on and walked back downstairs.

Draco was waiting at the front doors.

"What about your mask?" He said. Hermione stopped on the stairs.

"I didn't get one." She said. Draco tossed her a deatheater mask, Hermione caught it with one hand.

Hermione and Draco started down the gravel path, the moon was full and the stars were out, it was a beautiful night.

Once they were outside the iron gates Draco turned to her.

"So where are we going?" He asked sounding irritated.

Hermione scowled. "You know, no-one asked you to come."

"My mum told me to keep an eye on you, so I am."

"Aren't you the mummies boy." Hermione smirked. Draco glared at her.

"Can we just go." Draco said. Hermione huffed and grabbed his elbow. With a faint pop they apparated.

The two landed outside of a fairly large brick house. The house had two floors and double pained windows.

No lights were on in the house, making Hermione nervous. Hermione took the first steps toward the house.

"Granger." Draco hissed, "Put the mask on."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Hermione muttered putting the cold mask over her face.

The two walked towards the white front door with a gold knocker. It wasn't locked so Hermione just pushed it, inside the house was pitch black, but they could still make out the shards of broken glass on the floor. Hermione felt around on the wall next to her for the light switch, and turned the lights on. The living room looked like a tornado hit it, pieces of broken glass and papers everywhere. Hermione stepped in further, it was hard to see with the mask on so she walked very cautiously.

"I'll just be a minute." Hermione said heading for the stairs. Draco slumped on the white couch in front of the broken television set.

As she walked upstairs she got to thinking, she thought her parents would be here, where else could they be? In a safe house? Or did they go to the Order? Wherever they were Hermione hoped they were alright.

Hermione approached her room and opened the door. Her room was exactly the way she left it, every book was straight, the yellow bed covers were neatly made, every little item on her dresser was neatly placed and her desk had all her pieces of parchments, quills and ink.

"Better get packing." She muttered to herself. She went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out all of her normal clothes. She shrunk everything and put it all in her trunk that was at the foot of her bed. Something in her chest washed instant sadness over her as she spotted the pictures on her wall. She walked over, the pictures were of her Harry and Ron, some were with the Weasleys, Dumbledore's Army and some with the Order. She felt her eyes get glassy, miserably she rubbed them and snatched the pictures off the wall and threw them in her trunk.

When she was sure she had everything packed she looked around the room once more, her walls were bare and the tops of the furniture, the only thing that stood out in the room was the yellow covers on the bed.

_CRASH_

Hermione jumped and rushed to the stairs, and saw Draco laying limp on the floor near the bottom of the staircase.

"STUPEFY." Within inches of the jet of red light colliding with her she jumped back and ran to her room.

She heard the trudging up the stairs. Her heart was racing and she could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Come out, you've been caught red handed!" Someone behind the door growled. Hermione recognized the voice to be Mad eye Moody.

"You've got until three and then we're going to break the door down!" Lupins voice yelled. Hermione backed away from the door and whipped out her wand.

"1." Lupin started counting. "2" Hermiones hand began shaking, she couldn't fight them, she had no intention of doing so. But she had to get Draco and herself out of here.

"3."

* * *

Hey guys, 

Once again thanks for the great reviews, I'll try to update faster next time. :)


	15. Decisions

"3." In an instant the door was blasted open, Hermione who was hiding behind the door stayed perfectly still. Lupin and Moody walked in.

"Where is he?" Moody growled.

"Search the place." Lupin ordered. The two Aurors stepped in further to the room. Acting on instinct Hermione quickly ran out the door and locked it. She heard the muffled yells of Moody and Lupin. She was glued between running downstairs and coming clean, maybe she could tell the Order what she's doing and Voldemort wouldn't find out. But she hated the thought of the risk. She was so scared to have anything to do with the Order, for her parents sake. Hermione slowly walked toward the stairs and ran down. Draco who was stirring, had his mask still on, Hermione bent down beside him.

"Malfoy, Malfoy get up we've got to go!" Hermione said frantically. She shook his shoulders hardly. Draco sat up alert.

"Hurry up." Hermione begged.

"Accio!" Lupin yelled, in an instant Hermione's mask was teared off of her face, revealing her own.

"H..Hermione?" Lupin stuttered.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.. Wait just tell them, they won't hurt you and maybe you can tell them your situation.'_

_'But what if you know who finds out, he might kill mum and dad'_

_Might, he might kill mum and dad, not if we get to them first.'_

Hermione's in head debate came to a halt as she felt that feeling she was being pulled by the navel. She soon found herself outside the Malfoy Manor again.

"Why did you do that!?" Hermione snapped.

"Your lucky I even did anything, Granger!" Draco barked nursing his arm. "They were about to throw us into Azkaban."

"Us? You mean throw you into Azkaban. I would of been perfectly safe. Your the murderer your the one who's actually committed crimes not me-"

"It doesn't matter if you have a record, Granger! Don't you get it? That mark on your arm is a one way ticket to Azkaban. If an Auror catches you with that, they'll leave you to rot!"

Hermione held her head in her hands. "Oh Merlin, why has this happened?" She said sadly. "Of all people to get the last name Peverell it had to be me."

"Get over it Granger." Draco spat. "Your not the only one who was a destined deatheater."

Hermione looked up at the blond. "Yes, but unlike you I don't wan't to be one." Hermione spat.

Draco glared at her. "Now you know what it feels like to do something your not proud of for your parents."

Hermione's glared softened. Draco walked away toward the large manor.

Hermione felt like a bitch. How can she forget, that Draco had to murder Dumbledore for his parents safety. And he went through with it, except when he chickened out at the end. But, if Dumbledore offered his parents protection, surely the Order could offer it to them. But then she remembered, no matter how much protection the Order could offer it could never break an unbreakable vowel.

Hermione looked up, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed and got on her feet. She tried to take a step toward the manor but couldn't. Instead she pulled out her wand and apparated with a pop.


	16. Keeping secrets

Hermione landed in the backyard of her old house. The lights were now on, and she could see shadows moving across the windows. Plucking up enough courage she headed for the back door. She quietly pushed open the door and walked into the tidy kitchen. She could hear Moody's metal leg clunking on the floorboards above. Hermione didn't know what she was thinking coming back, but the monster in her head was screaming at her telling her to tell the Order where she was. But that dark feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her to play it safe. Catching Hermione off guard someone just walked into the kitchen. The lights were off so she doubted he could see her face.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lupin cried. In an instant Hermione's body froze, she toppled back and hit the floor hard. Everything went black.

---------------------

She started to hear an echoing voice in the darkness.

"Hermione, wake up Hermione." The voice echoed. It became clearer with every sentence.

"I think she's waking up." A woman's voice said. Hermione's eyes slowly opened, all she could see was three people looking over her. Tonks, Lupin and Moody.

Hermione groaned before sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded, although it did make her head throb madly.

"I'm sorry.. I thought you were another Deatheater." Lupin explained.

Hermione's stomach churned, she guessed they hadn't seen the mark on her arm.

"It's fine." Hermione assured. "Why are you three here?"

"Well, Harry and Ron hadn't been getting letters from you lately, they became worried. As soon as Molly found out she's been sending us over." Tonks explained.

"Where have you been?" Lupin questioned. Hermione went to speak when Moddy interrupted.

"Merlin's beard." He growled. Hermione noticed his mechanical eye staring at her left arm.

"What now Alastor?" Tonks said.

"She's one of them!" Moody whipped out his wand and aimed at Hermione. "She's a deatheater, quick Nymphadora, disarm her!"

"Alastor she's laying on a couch, how much harm can she be?" Tonks laughed.

"And what do you mean she's a Deatheater?" Lupin said. Hermione looked at all three of them.

"She's under the imperius curse!" Everyone looked at Moody as if he was a madman.

"Hermione?" Lupin said expectantly. Hermione looked at all three eyes staring at her.

"Show 'em." Moody growled. Hermione sighed and rolled up her left sleeve baring the no longer burnt arm and the dark mark.

Everyone was in a very awkward silence. The three were staring at her arm in disbelief.

"H..how..h." Tonks stuttered.

"Your not really a.." Lupin trailed off looking at her. Hermione nodded.

Tonks gasped and put one hand over her mouth, her vibrant pink hair suddenly went a dank brown color.

"I..it's a long story-"

"It wanna be a good one too." Moody snapped. Hermione yanked her sleeve over her arm and sat up more straight.

"Hermione how could you?" Tonks said. "What about Harry and the W..Weasleys, I mean. How can you just switch sides like that-"

"And how did you get in?" Lupin interrupted. "I thought that you know who didn't let..well...you know.. muggleborns join his ranks."

"If you honestly think I'd join the Deatheaters voluntarily, well you obviously don't know me very well do you?" Hermione huffed.

"Well why did you join!?" Moody growled.

The three Order members looked at her expectantly. Hermione took settling, deep breaths and cleared her throat.

"Do either of you know Jennifer Mcnair?" Tonks shook her head.

"I remember her from school." Lupin recalled.

"Yeah..yeah and I remember the little trouble maker." Moody growled.

"Well, she's my..my.."

"Spit it out!" Moody prodded.

"She's my mother." Hermione blurted out.

Everyones eyes widened, even Moody's mechanical eye swirled around uncontrollably.

"But she.. she's dead. Voldemort killed her and her husband Stephen Peverell..." Lupin stuttered "Stephen, well that must mean Stephen is.. is-"

"My father." Hermione filled in.

"Your the missing link?" Moody asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded.

"It's a long story."

"Well come on, tell us." Tonks pressed.

---------------------------------

Hermione told them the whole story. About the raid on her house, the Unbreakable vow between her parents and Voldemort and the mission she and Draco have.

"So you were the one that saved me?" Tonks said, her hair revived back to it's normal bubblegum pink.

Hermione froze on the spot. "Well.. uh-"

"So why are you coming back here for?" Moody asked.

"I...I came back for my things, for Hogwarts."

"We need to warn everyone, not to send their kids back to Hogwar-" Lupin started.

"NO!" Hermione screeched. "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Tonks questioned.

"If you tell everyone, and no children return to Hogwarts, Voldemort would know that he has a snitch, and the first person he'll suspect is me."

"But Hermione, you can't expect us to stay silent now. Peoples children are in danger." Tonks argued.

"But if you tell my parents will die." Hermione said her voice quivering at the end.

Hermione avoided everyones eyes and looked at the back wall where the clock on the wall said 12 o'clock.

Hermione gasped. "Midnight!?" She said in disbelief. "I need to .. I." She sprang up from the chair ignoring the slight pain at the back of her head. She rushed to the stairs and raced to her room to gather her trunk.

She heard footsteps following her.

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be alright?' Lupin asked. "I mean, these are deatheaters your dealing with."

Hermione didn't really know a good answer to that question. Of course she was scared at that manor, but she also felt safe while with Narcissa, she didn't know why but Narcissa was a comforting thought at the Manor.

"Well I survived four days already didn't I?" Hermione said gathering her trunk. A orange blur leaped onto her bed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione gushed pulling the cat into her arms.

"Fine." Lupin said defeated. "Well, we'll make sure Harry and the Weasleys know your safe.-"

"No!" Hermione said turning around. "Don't tell Harry and Ron, the first thing they'll try and do is come and get me." Hermione turned back toward her trunk. "I don't wan't to put them in any danger." She finished quietly.  
"I still don't think this is a good idea." Tonks commented.

"Me either." Moody growled in agreement.

Pulling her trunk behind her she squeezed through the three people in the hallway, Crookshanks in tow.

"Narcissa's looking after me, she said she made a promise to my mum-"

"But you can't take her word for it." Tonks said. "She could be lying through her teeth."

Hermione pulled the trunk down the stairs making very loud clunking noises.

"I think...she means it...she even stood up to...Voldemort to me." Hermione said loudly through the loud clunks.

"But-" Tonks argued.

"Look, I really wish I could go with you, I do, it's just.." Hermione gave them a small smile. "Well I need to do this for my parents. And I'm begging you not, to tell anything about Voldemort's plans, or tell Harry and Ron that you've seen me. You must keep this between yourselves."

Moody, Tonks and Lupin all exchanged worried looks on the steps. Tonks nodded. "Are you sure, you know what your doing?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She felt her eyes start to sting with tears. "Tell Harry and The Weasleys I..I went on holidays or something." Hermione said shakily. "Okay?"

The three on the stairs nodded.

Hermione opened the door and bid them goodbye.

Good Luck." Lupin and Tonks said in unison.

"Thanks." Hermione croaked before pulling trunk outside and the door shut behind her.

She checked the streets before pulling her wand out. She gripped her trunk and Crookshanks tightly and apparated.

------------------------------------------

Narcissa waited anxiously at the dining room table. She drummed her fingers nervously on the wooden table, Lucius was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure she's fine Cissy." Lucius assured. Narcissa shook her head.

"She's been gone for almost three hours Lucius."

"I know but, Draco said she probably just went back to get her trunk."

"I knew I shouldn't of sent Draco." Narcissa said shaking her head. "I should've sent someone like, Yaxley or the Carrows-"

"Why? Draco got them out of the way of the Order. Just because you see him as your little baby doesn't mean he's not growing up." Lucius argued.

"Well I'm sorry that you see your son as the miner who's going to dig up our families name out of the hole you put it in." Narcissa spat.

"Don't mock me." Lucius said dangerously low. Narcissa stood up.

"It's true isn't it? That's all you want him to do, the only reason you care about him. So he can bring back glory to the Malfoy name."

"It wouldn't need to be done if you didn't coddle him so much."

"What!?"

"He would've murdered that old crackpot last year if you hadn't made that vow with Severus!"

"That vow saved his life, and ours. He's not a murderer Lucius, no matter what you say!" Lucius and Narcissa stood almost face to face glaring at each other.

"I see Andromeda has rubbed off on you." Lucius said spitefully before walking off in a rage. Narcissa who was just as angry almost went after him when she heard the front door open. Narcissa quickly rushed to the hallway, Hermione had just walked in lugging her trunk after her.

"Hermione!" Narcissa cried rushing over to her. "Where have you been? I've been so worrie-"

"I..I'm fine, I just waited until the Order left and went back to get my stuff."

"Your sure? You didn't speak to anyone did you?"

Hermione shook her head. Narcissa eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been crying?"  
Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, and tear tracks streamed down her face. "No." Hermione answered not making eye contact. Narcissa didn't seem convinced.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said levitating her trunk.

"Oh, well goodnight." Narcissa smiled. Hermione returned it and trotted up the marble steps to her room. Crooshanks following.


	17. Knockturn Alley

Hermione started packing away some of her things. Crookshanks was lazing on the large bed, Hermione hoped he wouldn't scratch the silk covers. Hermione packed her shirts into the mahogany chest of drawers by the bathroom door. That was only half her things, she didn't feel the need to put everything away since she would be packing for Hogwarts in a weeks time.

Hermione let out a booming yawn. Crookshanks hissed at the loud noise. 

Hermione smirked. Now that she had comfier pajamas to wear she was looking forward to sleeping. She changed into blue trousers and a white singlet and climbed into bed. The lights went out in the room and crookshanks was purring at the foot of the bed. 

Hermione began thinking about everything that happened that day. Being caught by the Order was a blessing and curse. Now they didn't have to worry where she was, but there was now a bigger chance of Voldemort's plan being exposed. Not having the strength to think anymore she closed her eyes and was soon asleep. 

* * *

Everyone sat at the breakfast table the following morning. Narcissa and Lucius had daggers for each-other all morning. Draco was silent and only drank pumpkin juice. Bellatrix was drinking firewhiskey, at nine O'clock in the morning. 

"Well if you two are finished we should go." Narcissa stood up. Hermione followed and stood up also. Hermione had a white jacket and jeans on, but Narcissa insisted that she wear a robe over it. So Hermione threw on black robes. Draco was in his normal black attire, making his skin look even more pale.

The three walked to the fireplace in the study. 

"Good morning Cissy." Abraxas Malfoy greeted. 

"Abraxas." Narcissa greeted. She turned back. "Lillith." 

Lillith Malfoy nodded to Narcissa but didn't say anything.

"And Miss Peverell, Good morning to you." Abraxas drawled.

"Morning Mr Malfoy." Hermione smiled. She heard a low scoffing sound from Draco who was looking the other way. 

"Right, we ready to go?" Draco and Hermione nodded. 

"You go first." She told Hermione. 

Hermione grabbed a handful of the sand like powder and stepped into the fireplace. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Diagon Alley!" She said dropping the powder. In an instant she was engulfed in bright green flames. 

When the flames were gone she stepped out of the fireplace. She was in Dervish and Bangs abandoned shop. The dirty windows were boarded up and the door was bolted. Moments later Draco stumbled out from the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean?" 

"Were meant to be going to Knockturn Alley." 

"Oh. Well I-" Hermione stuttered. 

"Just come on." Draco pulled her by the wrist and said Knockturn Alley. Again they were engulfed in emerald flames and landed in Borgin and Burkes. Narcissa was waiting by the counter. 

"Miss Peverell." The hunched figure of Borgin, one of the owners of the shop walked over to Hermione.

"Great, great pleasure." He said shaking her hand. Hermione gave a lopsided smile and let her hand fall. 

"That will be all Borgin. Owl me when the you know whats ready." Narcissa said strictly. Borgin smoothed his greasy hair from his forehead. 

"Of course Missus Malfoy. Send my greetings to Mister Malfoy." 

Narcissa nodded and gracefully exited the shop. Hermione noticed Narcissa acted different in public. She was more strict and..well nasty. She didn't have that kind look about her that she had at the Manor. 

"Miss Peverell." Borgin bowed once more. "Master Malfoy." He said bowing again. 

Hermione nodded as did Draco. Draco led Hermione out of the shop and into a dingy alleyway. Shadows of wizards were on every corner. Each of them eying Draco and Hermione. 

"Just ignore them." Draco whispered before walking off in the direction Narcissa was heading. Hermione followed him.

They walked up the dark, narrow street until they came to a clearing. They were now in Diagon Alley.This is not like Hermione had seen it before. Half the shops were boarded up with signs in their windows saying. _'Closed due to the war.'_

Narcissa led them into Flourish and Blotts. The bookshop was the most quiet as Hermione had ever seen it.

"I'll go get the robes. You two just get your books." Narcissa said. Draco and Hermione nodded.

Narcissa left the bookshop and made her way down the street. Draco and Hermione went separate ways looking for they're books. Hermione felt as though nothing had happened the past week. Being back here relaxed her thoughts completely. 

The books they needed for Hogwarts were ridiculous. 

_Ghastly Potions for the common man. By Aleesh Habdart._

_101 Gruesome ways to get what you want. By Tinagra Phillis_

_Is it really torture? Or a warning? By Harold Jenkins. _

And the list went on. 

Hermione went up the steps to search for the rest of her books. When she heard familiar voices coming from downstairs.

Hermione's heart jumped when she saw the familiar dirty blond hair. Luna Lovegood. And the fiery hair of Ginny Weasley.

She felt like running downstairs and hugging both of them. She'd even listen to one of Luna's crazy story about a made u[p creature. But the reality crashed on her. Instead she watched them from above.

"Is your brother coming back to Hogwarts?" Luna asked, as she watched Ginny scan the books on the shelves. 

Ginny shook her head. "Nope. He and Harry have this.. I dunno.. thing they have a mission or something. And Hermiones on holidays in Australia."

"Maybe she'll see a Purple spotted Crowenck." Luna said excitedly.

"Maybe." Ginny smiled. 

Hermione grinned watched as the girls walked to the counter with their books. She wondered who Ginny was here with. Molly and Arthur wouldn't let her come to Knockturn Alley alone. Not in the state the wizarding world is in now.

And Luna's dad must of been here somewhere. 

Hermione waited until Ginny and Luna left the shop before heading downstairs again. 

She took her books to the counter. The man behind the counter looked weary eyed and tired. 

"Hello Hermione." He grinned.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled.

"Strange books for Hogwarts this year, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"Right. That comes to ten galleons." 

Hermione nodded and reached into her pockets. 

She handed the gold coins to Flourish and grabbed her books.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. Flourish returned it. 

Suddenly Draco came over. "We need to go." He whispered to Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back. 

"I just spotted the werewolf and Moody down the street. Mums already flooed away." 

Hermione nodded and shrunk her books and slid them into her pockets. 

Draco led Hermione down the street, taking care not to be seen by anyone. Now Hermione knew who Ginny came with. 

"Put your robe up." Draco said. Hermione huffed and pulled her large hood over her head, hiding her face. 

"Stay close." Draco warned. Hermione nodded. 

Quickly, Draco and Hermione scurried down the street and into the dingy alleyway. Knockturn alley.

They walked back into Borgin and Burkes which was empty. 

Borgin the greasy haired shop owner bowed to the two. 

"Missus Mafloy just left." Borgin smirked. 

Draco nodded and walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. 

"Are you coming?" He asked Hermione sounding slightly annoyed.

Hermione was taken by surprise but stepped into the fireplace with Draco.

"Come back soon." Borgin smiled lopsidedly at Hermione. 

"Mafloy Manor." Draco said as he dropped the powder.

Again they were engulfed in green flames and landed in the Mafloy's study.

"Back again?" Lillith asked. Draco nodded. 

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace but tripped on a brick. 

Draco caught her around the waist and pulled her back up.

"Such a gentlemen." Lillith smiled at her grandson. Hermione saw Draco's cheeks turn a slight pink color. 

He let go of her waist and helped her out of the fireplace. 

* * *

Hermione took her books up to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt here now. Sure she knew it was the deatheaters headquarters but, that wasn't the only way she saw it. 

_Knock Knock._

Hermione looked at the door for a minute. It was probably Narcissa with her robes. She got to her feet and walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Draco. 

"Oh. Um..-"

"These are your robes and quills." Draco said holding a shopping bag and a small box on top. Hermione took them from him.

"Thanks." 

Hermione put everything on her bed. 

She teared open the bag to look at her robes. To her horror they were Slytherin robes. 

Hermione gasped. 

Draco who was still standing in the doorway spoke, "What?"

Hermione held up the Slytherin robes. "I'm in Slytherin?" 

"Yeah. The Dark Lord doesn't want you mingling with.. Gryffindors."

"So where am I staying?"

"Well, we get the heads dormitories."  
Hermione smirked. She thought her chance of being head girl had been ripped away from her. Well, now at-least she ca pretend. 

"Try them on." Draco said. Hermione looked at him.

"What?"

"Try them on."

Hermione thought for a moment and decided it couldn't do any harm. She slid the emerald and black robes on. 

Draco smirked at her. "Who'd of thought. Bookworm Granger wearing Slytherin robes." 

Hermione smirked and took the robes off again. 

"Did you get your books?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"We've got them books in the library downstairs. I went and bought our quills and parchment."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Well.. thanks for bringing them up." 

Draco nodded and left the room, shutting the door after him. 


	18. Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione was awoken by the sound of curtains being drawn again. Her eyes opened slowly, the bright light through the window made her squint. Sitting up, she let out a small yawn. At the end of her bed, Mipsy stood there.

"Good morning Miss." The elf squeaked. 

"Good morning." Hermione replied sleepily. 

"Miss must get up early. Missus Malfoy says it is first day of Hogwarts, Miss." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Already?" 

Mipsy nodded. 

Hermione had lost track of the days since living in the manor. Learning she was going back to Hogwarts made her more alert. 

"Okay. Thanks Mipsy." 

Mipsy bowed and apparated with a crack. Hermione stifled a yawn and climbed out of bed. A nervous lump developed in her throat. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. But then again she was dreading it. 

How will her friends react when they find out what she's really been doing the summer? And that she's a new Slytherin? 

Hermione ran a hot shower and let herself soak in the water. The fancy bathroom seemed to be smaller than usual. She had a terrible feeling inside her ever since she woke up. After washing herself she dried herself and got dressed. She put on pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Just as she was going to walk down to breakfast something on the small couch caught her attention. It was a letter. 

Hermione grabbed the letter and cautiously opened it. She began to read the letter.

_Hermione, _

_As you know you are heading off to Hogwarts today. You must wear your Deatheater robes._

_You mustn't be seen by or with the Weasleys or any of your old friends. The Dark Lord forbids you to_

_mingle with them. You and Draco will have to make your own way to the train station. _

_The Dark Lord will give you more information about your duties when you are on the train. _

_Remember, you can't be seen by anyone and you can't talk to any Gryffindors or any of your old company. _

_Narcissa. _

Hermione gaped at the letter. Voldemort was going to be on the train? This was horribly bad. Hermione's stomach knotted up and she suddenly felt sick. She had to talk to her friends, she just had to.

And what will her duties be? Something awful no doubt. Maybe she'd have to do Voldemort's dirty work. Everyone would hate her. Plus she couldn't explain anything to them because she wasn't aloud to mingle with them. She also wondered why Narcissa couldn't tell her thatin person

Hermione looked at her black robes on the floor. She sighed before picking them up and casting a quick cleaning spell on them. She slid on the robes over herself examined herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how different she looked. She had rings around her eyes, she seemed more thin and gaunt. The lack of sunlight made her skin a pale moon shade. If Harry and Ron saw her like this they'd think she was grief stricken. 

Rubbing the forming tears in her eyes she walked away from the mirror and downstairs.

* * *

At Kings Cross station it was busy as always. Hermione and Draco walked with their hoods over head. Hermione would cast quick glances around the platforms to see if she could see any of her friends. 

Two Deatheaters were disguised and walked behind them. 

The passing muggles stared strangely at the robed teens. They ignored them and arrived at Platform nine and three quarters. 

"You go first." Draco offered. 

Hermione nodded and steadied herself. No matter how many times she did this it always scared her. Gripping the steel trolley tightly she charged toward the wall, she closed her eyes. The familiar feeling of changing platforms flooded inside. She opened her eyes and saw the scarlet train getting ready to go. The side of her mouth quirked up, remembering where she was going. Moments later Draco came through the wall. 

Crookshanks hissed at him. 

"Ready?" He asked catching Hermione off guard. Hermione nodded.  
"Yeah." 

The two made their way toward the large train. A man grabbed their trunks, Crookshanks hopped off the trolley and followed Hermione inside the steam engine. 

The Hogwarts express seemed untouched. The familiar crowded carriages brought back old memories. 

Hermione could of swore she saw the familiar red hair of Ginny. But shook it off knowing even if it was she couldn't go talk to her. 

Draco and Hermione received many glares and frightened looks from the students. But Hermione's hood covered her face, Draco's could be seen. Draco let them to the end of the train where the heads carriage was. The heads carriage was larger and more spacious than the others. Draco and Hermione sat opposite each-other. Crookshanks curled up on Hermione's lap. 

The train started moving, Hermione was tempted to go and look for her friends. But didn't want to put them in danger. 

The lull of train made her eyes grow heavy, she was determined to stay awake. Since Voldemort would be on the train. She felt the horrid feeling of fear in her body at the though of that monstrous man on a train full of children. 

Suddenly the carriage door slid open and a tall hooded figure came in. Hermione's spine froze as she watched the man reach into his robe pocket. He pulled out two pieces of parchment, and handed them to Hermione and Draco. He then left, as quietly as he came. The two exchanged curious looks at each-other and then each read the letter. 

_Miss Peverell,_

_I trust you will follow these rules and orders, in return your parents will not be harmed. _

_This year at Hogwarts will be one to remember. Since you and Draco are my youngest followers,_

_I believe it's only fair to make you what is known as Head boy and Head girl. However you will not have the same duties._

_You and Draco will enforce the new rules on the stubborn children who choose not to follow them. _

_You have the authority to lock them up give them detention and many other things. My other followers who will also be_

_residing at the castle will not always be able to watch the children. Therefor you and Draco will be. _

_The new rules are as followed,_

_1.All Gryffindors are not to interact with other houses or walk in groups more than five._

_2.Mudbloods will return to their new dormitories. The dungeons by five o'clock._

_3.All prefects will be Slytherins._

_4.Any rebellion will end with five days of isolation in the dungeons with no food. _

_5.Students will submit to questioning about the whereabouts of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. _

_6.No Muggle Study classes._

_7.Anyone with toys such as Zonko's or Weasley products will serve three weeks detention._

_8.Slytherins own the top half of the castle. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs the middle, Gryffindors the bottom floor and mudbloods will sleep in the dungeons._

_Any exception to the new rules will end in severe consequences. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Peverell are my loyal enforcers, if they find anyone after dark they will report it to Severus Snape. _

_I will inspect the school on monthly bases. _

_Your Lord._

Hermione re-read the letter over and over again. These were the most barbaric rules she'd ever seen. Muggleborns in the dungeons, Slytherin Prefects. The first years didn't have a chance. 

She glanced up at Draco was looking out the window with a plain expression on his face. 

"Doesn't that bother you?" Hermione asked disgustedly. Draco's silver eyes flicked over to her.

"No." He answered. Hermione glared at him.

"This is...atrocious. How can they expect eleven and twelve year olds to survive in a school like this?"

"If you have a problem take it up with the Dark Lord." Draco quipped. 

"Your so selfish!" She sneered. 

"I'm selfish? You were the one who put a whole school in danger just so your parents would live!" Draco argued.

"That's rich coming from you...!" Hermione's words got caught when she realized what he just said. 

"What?" She quivered. Before Draco spoke the compartment door opened again.

Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode strolled in. 

"Hey mate." Blaise said clapping Draco on the shoulder. 

Crabbe and Goyle sat down on the row of seats next to Draco. Surprisingly they all fit. Pansy eyed Hermione nastily.  
"And what are you doing here mudblood?"Millicent spat. 

Hermione looked at her with the same expression.

"Don't tell me your head-girl?" Pansy shrieked with wicked laughter. "Snapes going to eat you alive at Hogwarts." 

Crabbe and Goyle grunted with laughter. While Millicent and Blaise smirked.

"Oh really?" Hermione smirked. Pansy nodded. 

"I guess you haven't heard Granger. This school is run by deatheaters."

"Oh I know." Hermione said rolling her left sleeve up. The Slytherins eyes widened at the sight of the dark mark. The look on Pansy's pug like face was priceless.

"Y..y..your a..a deatheater?" Pansy stuttered. Hermione nodded. 

"That's right Parkinson. And me and Mafloy are the new rule enforcers." 

Everyone looked at them in astonishment. 

"Hold on. Since when does you know who let mudbloods join his side?" Blaise asked sceptically. 

"Believe it or not, Granger is actually a pureblood." Draco filled in. 

Pansy who looked flustered and upstaged fled the compartment, Millicent following. 

Blaise looked at her wide eyed, so did Crabbe and Goyle. 

"So..what is your last name then?" Blaise asked casually.

"Peverell." Hermione said shortly while stroking Crookshanks. 

* * *

Blaise and Draco got into an animated discussion while Hermione stayed silent. Crabbe and Goyle were reading some kind of comic.

She felt good finally telling that pug-faced Slytherin off. But even if it was with something Hermione herself wasn't proud of. 

She leaned her head back on the seat and let the lull of the train relax her. And slowly put her into an uneasy sleep.

Something hard shook her shoulder. Hermione sat up alert. 

"We're here." Draco told her.  
"Already?" Hermione yawned. 

"Yeah. Come on." 

Hermione rubbed her eyes and got to her feet. She scooped Crookshanks into her arms and followed Draco out of the train. 

She saw all the students walking to the carriages. All of them blissfully unaware what would be waiting for them at their destination. All of them were talking happily. She could see Hagrid at the end of the platform calling the first years over to the boats. She was glad he wasn't sacked, but hoped nothing worse would happen to him. 

"Come on." Draco ordered the three. Hermione followed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to an empty carriage. Draco got in first andoffered a hand to Hermione.She cautiously took it and hoisted herself up. Crabbe and Goyle rocked the carriage as they climbed in. 

She still couldn't see the Thestrals. But something made her certain Draco could. He stared at the empty space in awe. 

Suddenly a jerking feeling indicated that the carriage was moving. Hermione sat uncomfortably in the carriage with the Slytherins. The knots in her stomach tightening when she realized how close they were coming to the Castle. 

She looked behind them, another group was following. 

Hermione rang her fingers nervously until the carriage stopped. 

"We're here." Draco breathed. 

* * *

Phew.., 

Done. I hope that long enough for you. :) 

I'll try and update soon. And please keep reviewing. :)


	19. New Headmaster, New Hogwarts

Hermione and Draco were seated at the staff table. Hermione had her hood over her head. Draco was sitting next to her at the end of the table.

A weary eyed Professor Mcgonogall sat in her usual seat next to the headmaster's chair. The students didn't seem to notice anything. But they were eagerly awaiting to see who their new headmaster was.

_'If only they knew.' _Hermione thought sadly. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, everyone turned their heads toward the large doors. To every-ones shock Severus Snape walked in. His bat-like cloak fluttered behind him as he quickly strode to the front of the hall.

The children were frozen on the spot, the only thing moving was their eyes as they watched him. Three more hooded figures came through the doors. But they remained in the doorway.

"Good evening children." Snape smirked. The whole school looked like they were looking at a ghost. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm sure this year will be one to remember. I will be you new headmaster."

Every body exchanged terrified looks and worried whispers.

"Silence!" Snape barked. The room was dead again. Hermione watched the hooded figures at the back of the room.

"The Dark Lord is in control of Hogwarts but if you cooperate you will not be harmed. The Dark Lord is only interested in Harry Potter. None of you." Snape looked over them once more. "Of course with a new headmaster comes new rules. The new rules will be in your common rooms which have been moved. Slytherins own the top half of the castle. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs the middle floor. Gryffindors the bottom floor and mudbloods the Dungeons. "

The school looked at him in shock and disgust. "These rules are not to be broken, to enforce them we have two of the dark lords trusted students. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Peverell."

The Gryffindor kids took a double take on Hermione. They looked at her in disbelief. Hermione would've rather been anywhere but there.

"There are eight Slytherin prefects who will also enforce the rules. Also the first year students will be taking special classes with me so there will be no sorting. Eat your dinner and the prefects will show you to your common rooms."

Snape sat down swiftly. Professor Mcgonogall waved her wand and in an instant food appeared on all of the tables. The familiar 'oohs' and 'ahs' weren't heard just the dead silence of terrified students.

* * *

The only sound in the hall was clinking knives and forks. Whenever Hermione looked toward the Gryffindor table she received glares from the Gryffindors. She was glad her hood was over her head because tears stung her eyes. She hastily snatched a napkin and rubbed them.

"You alright?" Draco whispered. Hermione nodded and sniffled.

"I'm fine." She whispered back.

"Don't worry about them." He said jerking his head toward the Gryffindors. "They'll get used to it."

"I need to tell them." Hermione decided.

"No. You can't even speak to them Granger."

"So what? They're my friends they deserve to know what I'm doing and why I can't speak to them."

Draco shook his head. "Fine."

"No-ones asking for your help." Hermione scorned turning back to her meal. The two didn't say a word the whole feast.

* * *

Hermione waited outside the great hall for Ginny or someone she knew to come out. Draco repeatedly warned her about what she was about to do. Hermione ignored him.  
Hermione's heart leapt when she saw the familiar red hair of Ginny Weasley. Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Knot were leading the Gryffindors to their new common rooms. Hermione pushed through the crowd and walked next to the redhead.

"Hermione? What are in Merlins beard do you think your doing?!" Ginny said frantically.

"It's a long story Gin. But..." Hermione paused for minute. Not knowing how to start explaining where she's been for the last couple of weeks.

"Well?" Ginny pried. Hermione felt a firm hand on he shoulder. Hermione slowly craned her neck around and met the dead brown eyes of her uncle. Ginny's eyes widened at the deatheater.

"You should be getting to your common room." Walden warned Ginny. His voice was croaky and weak. The feeling you get when you havent spoken for a long time. Ginny looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes.

"You better go." Hermione said softly. Ginny looked up at Walden then back at Hermione.

"Are you sure-?"

"It's fine Gin. I'll tell you tomorrow." Hermione said abit more distinctly. Ginny nodded and then walked away in the direction of the Gryffindors.

"Have you forgotten what the Dark Lord said?" Walden asked in a raspy voice. Hermione's eyes hardened. She moved the hand on her shoulder and faced her uncle.

"I guess you wan't your parents dead then?"

"I'm surprised you care." Hermione spat. Even though his eyes were hollow and dead they still had a terrifying affect if they burned into you.

"Don't expect me to look out for you next time Hermione." Walden said before turning away and walking back down the corridor.

Hermione watched him. Look out for her? What was he playing at? If he hated her mother why would he look out for her. The smallest thought that maybe he cared popped into her mind. But was instantly clouded.

Hermione folded her arms and walked where she supposed the heads common room was.

* * *

Hermione walked up the moving staircases with her arms crossed. She didn't know if it was the current situation or the weather but it was certainly colder than usual. She came to a landing where she saw Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode talking. Feeling lost and not knowing where to go, Hermione swallowed her insults and walked over.

Pansy glanced to her side and saw Hermione walking over.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pureblood princess." Pansy said scathingly. "What do you want?"

"Do you know where the heads common room is?" Hermione blurted out. Pansy smirked.

"Aw, Is wittle Hermione wost?" Pansy pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Granger!" A familiar voice said. Hermione whipped around. Draco came into view.

"The common rooms back that way." He said pointing his thumb behind him. Hermione nodded and began to walk where he was pointing.

"Honestly Pansy." Draco muttered before walking away. Pansy scowled at Draco and proceeded talking to Millicent.

The two walked down a long corridor.

"Don't worry about Pansy. She's just pissed because your actually pureblood."

"I'm not worried." Hermione assured. Draco smirked.

They came to a portrait of a beautiful woman in a white dress sitting at a wooden table, and drinking fire-whiskey.

"Password?" She chided.

"Doxy Eggs." Draco replied. The woman smiled and opened the portrait. The portrait led into a small archway, they had to slightly bend their knees to walk through. When they did Hermione gasped. The room was entirely green and silver and the furniture was the darkest mahogany. Surprisingly Hermione felt comfortable with it, as much as she hated Slytherin colors.

Two emerald armchairs sat in-front of a blazing marble fireplace. Two staircases were on opposite sides of the room in-between them was a large bookcase. On the opposite side of the room, next to the entry was a mahogany desk with quills and spare pieces of parchment. Two small windows were on the wall opposite the fireplace. Of course covered in emerald drapes.

"Great Isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright. I guess."

Draco walked off in the direction of one set of stairs, which presumably led to his room. Hermione started up the other stair case. She came to two wooden doors with a silver knobs. Hermione chose the door on the left and turned the cold doorknob. Her room was not at all like downstairs, much to her relief. She could live with green and silver downstairs. But in her room, no way.

Instead her room was a dark red color. The room wasn't too big. But big enough for her. The scarlet walls reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. The fourposter bed was fairly large with silk covers. A wardrobe was on the left of the room next to it was her trunk and a small desk. On the right side of the room was the bed and window. Beside her the wall was blank, except for a scarlet couch with a letter on it. Hermione tore open the letter.

_Dear miss Peverell,_

_I hope you find this accommodating enough. Since you were a Gryffindor for six years I supposed _

_you'd rather red than green. _

_Classes start tomorrow at nine o'clock. Your timetable is in the top desk drawer. _

_You and mister Malfoy will wait for further instructions from You Know Who._

_Good luck and goodnight._

_M.Mcgonogall._

Hermione tossed the letter back on the couch and walked over to the desk. She pulled open the top drawer, inside was a small piece of parchment.

She said the classes aloud as she read.

"History of Magic, Double potions, Arithmacy, Divination..Divination!" Hermione growled and slammed the timetable on her desk.

She threw herself onto the outrageously comfortable bed and yawned. Not wanting to sleep in her robes she walked over to the mahogany wardrobe and pulled out her pajamas.

She switched off the light and climbed into bed. She lay on her side facing the window. The glow from the moon coated the room. Hermione began to wonder where Harry and Ron were. If only she'd left for the Weasleys that night she wouldn't be in this situation. She'd be with her two best friends. Wherever they were she hoped they were alright. Hermione shut her eyes tight and fell asleep.

* * *

Finished. Sorry it took so long. I'll update faster next time..I promise.

Keep reviewing and Happy Easter.


	20. First day

Hermione was awake, but her eyes were still closed. This was it, the first day of the new Hogwarts. She blinked her eyes repeatedly to get her vision clear. The room was very bright now, due to the light coming in through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes weakly and yawned. The clock on her table said it was only quarter to eight. She sighed as she crawled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom across the hall.

Draco was already in there. He looked as though he'd just gotten out of the shower, his light blond hair was slightly darker and looked damp. He glanced at Hermione, who felt embarrassed. The bathroom was similar to the one at the Malfoy Manor. A large bathtub sat in the corner, a shower head over the top of it. A long marble counter spread across one wall, with two sinks, one for Hermione the other for Draco. And the toilet in another corner. There was also a small white cupboard, where the towels and soaps were.

"Morning." Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Morning."

Hermione walked over to her sink and washed the tired out of her eyes.

"I'll leave you to it." Draco said before leaving the through another door on the opposite side of the room. Hermione locked both doors and ran a hot shower.

After fifteen minutes Hermione came galloping down the stone steps leading to the warm common room. Draco was at the desk scribbling something down in a hurry. Hermione eyed him.

"What are you doing?"

Draco jumped slightly and looked behind him. "Nothing nosey!" He snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to examine the bookcase next to the stairs.

"You should mind you own business Granger. Curiosity killed the cat."

Hermione scoffed. "Fine, well stay out of my problems!."

She could feel Draco's glare at the back of her head. And then she heard the portrait slam shut. Hermione let out a smirk of satisfaction but also wondered why he got so upset. It must of been important.

A thought popped into her head. Maybe Draco was keeping tabs on her, for Voldemort. Someone had to be. Voldemort wouldn't let her back to Hogwarts to roam around on her own. She now realised she had to be careful, if she wanted to talk to her friends she'd have to do it discreetly.

* * *

The great hall was like a funeral service. Not a sound was heard except for the odd cough and forks and knives clinking the places.

Hermione sat at the end of the Slytherin table, quietly sipping pumpkin juice and watching the Gryffindors.

Ginny and Neville whispered things very quietly to each-other. Snape didn't notice. Deatheaters stood behind the staff table, watching the students. The food was still the same, but most children resented eating it, thinking it was toxic.

Theodore Nott sat next to Hermione, although he was as far as he could sit away from her.

She hated being in Slytherin, she felt more alienated than ever. And got more sniggers and looks than when she was muggle-born. The only person who wasn't giving her dirties and odd looks was Draco, the person she thought would definitely be doing it.

"Classes start in ten minutes. Proceed to them." Snape ordered, breaking the deafening silence.

All the children hurriedly grabbed their bags and headed out of the hall in a rush. Hermione took her time, she didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction.

The Ravenclaws were the first out the door, followed by the Hufflepuffs then the Gryffindors who were walking at a much slower pace.

Slytherins took their sweet time getting ready to go, knowing Snape wouldn't punish them.

"Morning princess." A cold girls voice sneered. Hermione looked across the table at the smirking face of Pansy, her gang of Slytherin girls behind her.

Hermione ignored her and scooped her bag from under the table.

"Pity your pureblood. I would've adored giving you detention with deatheaters." The girls shrieked with laughter. Hermione left the table and started toward the corridor.

"Also a pity you found out so late. If you knew earlier maybe you wouldn't of turned out like your traitor parents."

Hermione whipped around with her wand aimed at Pansy's throat. Pansy's eyes widened.

"Don't say a word about my parents." Hermione said in a trembling voice.

"Miss Peverell!" Someone said sharply. Professor Mcgonogal came into view.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing Professor." Pansy smirked. "Just getting to know.. Hermione abit better." She said before walking away with her smirking gang of Slytherins behind her. Hermione slid her wand back in her pocket.

"What really happened miss Peverell?" Professor Mcgonogall asked.

"Nothing." She replied lowly.

"Well...you'd better be getting to class."  
Hermione nodded and Professor Mcgonogal walked away.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath. She looked up, Draco was looking at her. She was ready for his words, whatever they were but they never came. Instead he walked away with his blond head slightly bowed. Hermione knew this had something to do with what they argued about this morning. Now he was going to stay out of her business and she out of his.

_'Well good. I don't need some snobbish Slytherin breathing down my neck the whole school year.' _Hermione thought to herself. Regaining herself she walked in the direction of History of Magic.

* * *

After a long, unusual day at Hogwarts it was finally the afternoon. In the classrooms, the houses were divided. Gryffindors sat at the front of the room, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat in the middle and Slytherins got to sit at the back of the room and talk the whole lesson. A deatheater stood in the back of every class, which made Hermione nervous. The deatheater was watching the lesson to make sure the teachers don't rally up the students. Which Hermione thought was just pure paranoia. If anyone was going to rally up students, it wouldn't be the teachers.

Hermione walked back to the Heads common room. She passed many smirking Slytherins along the way, but the second years looked absolutely terrified of her. She ignored them and stopped infront of the portrait.

"Password, dearie?"

"Doxy Eggs."

the woman in the portrait nodded and swung the painting open. Hermione walked through the small space and into the warm common room. Draco was sitting on one of the armchairs looking into the fire. Hermione decided not to say anything. Instead padded across the carpet and up the stairs into her room. She pulled out her books and notes and began her homework.

She couldn't seem to concentrate. She didn't know why but she suddenly wished that Draco would take interest in her. Maybe because he was the only one who was talking to her since she became a deatheater. That had to be it, if she could talk to anyone else she knew she wouldn't bother with him. Hermione nodded to herself. _'That has to be it. I need to talk to Ginny and everyone. I need to clear things up.' _

Hermione left her things on the table and set off downstairs and into the corridors.

* * *

Hermione had no idea where the Gryffindors were staying. So it would be hard to find them.

It was 4:30, everyone would be heading back to their common rooms soon. So she had to find them quickly.

Hermione ran through the dull, quiet corridors. The only noise was her shoes and clunking against the stone floor.

"Hey Longbottom." She heard someone say. It sounded like one of the trollish voices of Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione rushed to the corridors their voices were coming from.

"How's mum and dad, Longbottom. She give you another gum wrapper?" An even colder voice said followed by laughter. Hermoine recognised the voice as Draco's.

She quickly sped around the corner and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle circled around Neville who was looking absolutely terrified of the three.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione screeched. The three turned around and looked at her strangely.

"What did we agree on this morning Granger? You stay out of my business, I stay out of yours." Draco said coldly. Hermione glared at the three.

"Don't you two lumps have better things to do than guard this prat?" Hermione asked scathingly. For a minute it looked as though Crabbe and Goyle were going to throttle her but they backed away. Hermione looked behind her. Walden stood there, his hollow eyes scanning over the five students.

"Don't you have studying to do?" He in a rough voice.

"Whats it to you?" Draco asked arrogantly.  
"I wouldn't abuse my powers like this Draco. Your mother and father are hanging on a tight rope with the Dark lord, I wouldn't want to snap it."

Draco glared at Walden for a moment. "Lets go." He muttered walking down the corridors. Walden walked away before Hermione had a chance to look at him. She turned to Neville who was looking at her in disbelief.  
"Hi Neville."

"Hi." Neville said in barely a whisper.

"So I need to talk to you and Ginny, alone."

"Sh..sh..she's in detention with Snape, she won't be out until five o'clock." Neville stammered.

"Okay well I'll just tell you then." Hermione smiled. Neville smiled warily back and they both set off down the corridors.

* * *

Hermione told Neville the whole story in an empty classroom on the fifth floor.

"Wow. So your parents were deatheaters?" Neville asked sounding astounded and scared at the same time.  
"Well, my mum was going to become one, but she didn't and my dad was never going to become one."

Neville nodded. "I saw you in class today. But I didn't want to look back because the deatheater was in the room."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "How was your holiday?"

"Terrible. Me and Gran couldn't go any where. With deatheaters on the prowl who'd know what'll happen to us."

"Did you...did you visit your-"

"Yeah. The hospital said that they'd be fine. No deatheaters would be allowed in."

Hermione smiled and glanced at her watch.

"It's six o'clock!"

Neville got to his feet quickly. "Oh no. I'm going to get detention."

"Don't worry Neville. We'll just get back to the common room, quickly."

The two sped down the corridors.

"So where is the Gryffindor common room?"

"It's on the second floor. Behind a painting. You could hear Moaning Myrtle all through the night."

Hermione nodded.

"And it's near Snapes office as well." Neville said sadly.

Neville led them toward a portrait of an old man who eyed them.

"Password?"

"Boggart."

The small painting opened leading to a crawl space.  
"Well bye." Hermione said.

"Bye."

"Tell Ginny everything I said. Alright?"

Neville nodded and crawled through the crawlspace. The portrait closed automatically behind them.

Hermione suddenly wondered when they'd be having dinner.

"Miss Peverell."

Hermione turned around quickly. Snape stood there eying her.

"May I ask what you are doing on the second floor at this time?"

"I..I came to see you."

Snape cocked a black eye brow. "Really?" He asked not sounding convinced.

"Yes. I was wondering when we'll be getting dinner. Even though this school is now run by deatheaters it doesn't mean you shouldn't have the decency to feed the students an-"  
"They're having their supper in the common rooms miss Peverell. Only for tonight. The new curfew will be at seven o'clock so the children can have dinner."

"Did you run that by your lord?" Hermione said acidly.

Snape smirked and then walked toward his office.

Why was he so confusing? Who's side is he on?

Hermione began to the heads common room on the top floor of the castle.

* * *

Hermione stumbled into the common room and crashed down on one of the emerald armchairs. She sat in the comfly chair and closed her eyes.

"I thought we were keeping out of each others business?" A cold voice made her blood run cold. Hermione opened her eyes, Draco stood in-front of her, suddenly looking quite scary.

"I would if your business didn't concern my friends."

Draco scoffed and began walking back towards the stairs leading to his room.

"The question I should be asking is, Why are you so keen on helping me and making sure I don't get in trouble?"

Draco ignored her trotted up the steps. Hermione glared and turned to the fireplace.

Hopefully Neville would tell Ginny and Ginny would come back from detention in one piece. She rested her head on the armrest and lay her body sideways until she was comfortable. Slowly she began nodding off and was soon asleep.

* * *

Hey,

I know it was a long wait. So I'm not going to promise it'll be faster next time because everytime I do you end up waiting longer than before. :)

Anyway..thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Even if you don't like it! :)


	21. Voldemorts meeting

It was the perfect Autumn day at Hogwarts. Not that anyone was enjoying it. All the students were at their classes on time and they listened to every rule. You'd think it would be good having a school this well behaved, but really it was dull and boring.

Hermione hated getting terrified looks from her former house, she hadn't seen Ginny in a couple days. Occasionally she'd see the Patil twins and Lavender Brown, who amazingly weren't gossiping. They were scared to look at her. Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls were as nasty as ever. Millicent Bullstrode would barge Hermione in the corridors, and Pansy would let out snide remarks. The others were rather quiet but sniggered at Pansy's jokes.

Hermione was on her way to the library. The only place that was normally quiet. She pulled out a thick green book from the shelf and sat at a table. She knew people were looking at her.

Slowly she pulled out parchment and quills and began writing her Herbology essay. The deatheaters that were in the library were making it alot more distracting. Hermione would sometimes find one looking straight at her.

She scribbled down her notes, wanting to get the essay done as soon as possible. Someone walking by the table caught Hermione's attention, she looked up. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown stopped short when they saw Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione smiled. The two girls exchanged nervous looks and then walked away. Hermione's smile faded and she turned back to her essay. She knew she wasn't the best of friends with Lavender and Parvati but she didn't expect them to ignore her completely, although she couldn't blame them.

Suddenly an uproar of jeers and laughs came from the corridors. Hermione slowly got up and went to check it out. A huge crowd of students were gathered in a circle. Hermione groaned, knowing it was between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. She pushed her way to the front.

"Excuse me," She mumbled pushing through the students. Thedore Nott and Seamus were fighting, not surprisingly. Hermione couldn't catch a word they were saying over the jeers of other students. Suddenly before any of them knew what had happened, Snape was in the middle of the circle. Everyone ceased talking, lall of them watching the scary headmaster.

"What have we here?" Snape said silkily. "Is there a problem mister Nott?"

"Finnigan was breaking the rules sir. When I told him to stop he started fighting."

Hermione scoffed, receiving looks from everyone, even Snape. "Is there a problem? Miss Peverell."

She looked at all the students who's eyes were burning into her. "I...well..Seamus wouldn't start a fight like that." Hermione explained.

"Yeah he did, we saw him sir." Two third year Slytherins smirked.

"That's a lie!" THe distinct voice of Ginny cried.

"Silence!" Snape bellowed.

"But sir, your believing them over the truth!" Ginny argued.

_'Oh Merlin just be quiet Ginny.' _Hermione thought worriedly.

"Detention! Miss Weasley and Mister Finnigan. Now move!" Snape barked. Thedore smirked, smugly at Hermione and then left the corridor.

Ginny was glaring at Snape. "You know the Order's going to find out."

Snape smirked at her. "They may find out but there's not a thing they can do. He said before swiftly walking past her.

Hermione looked at Ginny.  
"Hi," Hermione breathed. Ginny smiled. The two girls stood awkwardly in the empty corridor.

"So.. you can't talk to any of us?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"And your a deatheater?" Hermione nodded again. Ginny nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"And you knew this was going to happen to the school?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't know it would be this bad. If I did I wouldn't of let anyone come back."

"Wait, so you had the choice to warn everyone about ..deatheaters running the school and you kept it to yourself."

"I couldn't risk my parents lives. What would you have done?"

"I would've told someone."

"It's easy to say that but in reality...you-"

"Act selfish." Ginny cut across. Hermione looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Forgive me if I'm not jumping with joy at the situation Hermione. But, did you know yesterday Neville nearly got crucio'd and the so called rule enforcer. Malfoy, didn't to jack about it?" Ginny said. Hermione shook her head.  
"And the muggleborns sleeping in the dungeons are in a poor state, they have the thinnest blankets imaginable down there in the freezing cold."

Hermione suddenly felt the heavy burden of guilt on her shoulders.

"Look, I know that you had a hard decision Hermione. So if you really want to help us then..keep everyone safe." Ginny said quietly before walking away.

Hermione watched the redhead turn the corner. She cleared her throat and walked back into the library to gather her things. She carefully packed away her inks and quills into her bag.

* * *

In the heads common room, Hermione sat cross-legged on an emerald armchair, reading a book. It was only four thirty, and Hermione felt like sitting under her blankets until morning. She snapped the book shut realising she'd been reading the same line seven times. She hated her decision. She wished she had told everyone about the school, she didn't even know if her parents were still alive. It would be the perfect plan for Voldemort. Telling Hermione that her parents would die if she didn't become a deatheater, when really they're dead. Ginny was right saying she was selfish. Draco walked down the spiral stone steps and into the common room. Hermione watched him over her book. Again he walked over to the desk and started scribbling something down on parchment. The two had been giving each-other to cold shoulder for the last three days. Lazily, Hermione slowly got to her feet and headed for her room.

"Granger." Draco called across the room. Hermione stopped and looked back at him. "You know who wants to see us tonight."

"What for?" Hermione asked crossing her arms. Draco shrugged.

"Is..is he coming to the school?"

Draco nodded and folded the piece of parchment up. Hermione felt her stomach flip. Voldemort was coming to the school, this wasn't going to turn out good. She hoped no-one would be stubborn and go out after their curfew. Hermione walked up the stairs and locked her door. She sat on her large bed and looked at the ceiling, her hands propping her head up from behind.

Was it just them Voldemort wanted to see? Or did he want to see the prefects and his other followers residing in the castle? What could it possibly be about? Surely he could send a letter with instructions for his bidding. Hermione sat up and started doing her Arithmacy homework.

* * *

At dinner Hermione hardly ate, like every other night that week. Her roast beef went untouched and was stiff and cold. She did drink nearly four goblets of pumpkin juice though.

Her mind strayed to the Gryffindor table. She remembered when she used to sit over there every night, in-between her two best friends. She averted her eyes to the wooden table, trying to keep herself together. Suddenly Snape stood up at the staff table. The sound of clinking knives and forks died down in an instant.  
"I suggest you get back to your dormitories early tonight. You wouldn't want to be caught in the corridors tonight." Snape's pallid lips curled into a wicked smile.

All the students instantly were out of their seats, grabbing bread rolls and other things before walking back to their common rooms.  
"Can Mister, Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott and miss Peverell, Davis , Parkinson, Bullstrode and the Greengrass sisters, follow me to my office." Snape said, directed to the Slytherins.

Hermione glanced down the table. The prefects, Draco and Hermione stood up and followed Snape to his office.

Hermione walked at the back of the group. None of them spoke, except for Pansy who excitedly whispered something to Daphne Greengrass.

"Now," Snape started. He turned around swiftly and faced the teenagers. "The Dark Lord is visiting tonight. He wants to know what's been going on with the school and it's students. Don't suck up to him, don't lie to him, don't boast about yourself to him and don't speak unless you are spoken to." Snape eyed them all. "Are we clear?"

They all nodded.  
"Good." Snape said before saying his password. "Polyjuice." The gargoyle leapt aside, letting them enter up the stairs. Hermione smirked at Snapes password, trust it to be a potion.

Everyone started up the spiral steps. Hermione had to lift her robes up to prevent her stepping on them. Everyone cramped into the circular headmasters office. Fawkes, the Phoenix's perch was riddled with dust and cobwebs. The headmasters around the room watched the Slytherins curiously. Hermione's heart leapt when she saw the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore. His electric blue eyes still twinkled even after death.

"How long is it going to take?" Pansy asked Snape. Snape sat down behind his desk and shrugged. Hermione was standing inbetween Draco and Daphne. She nervously nibbled her bottom lip and crossed her arms as they all waited.

* * *

After a good half hour they heard footsteps trudging up the steps. Hermione's heart was beating at a rapid pace as the footsteps neared the door. In an instant the door opened. It was as though a cold chill came with him as the snake-like man walked into the office. The teenagers wide eyes watched him.

"Severus." He greeted with a nod. Snape got to his feet and bowed to him.

"Good evening my Lord." Snape then returned back to his seat. Voldemort looked toward the Slytherins.  
"Ah, so these are my little prefects are they?" Voldemort said. Snape nodded.

"They look good enough. What families are they from?"

"Well my lord, we have Theodore Nott, the Greengrass sisters, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis." Snape said pointing at them while he said the names.

Voldemort smirked at the eight prefects. "Perhaps after this, you can all join me. Help me conquer this muggle-ridden world."

Pansy looked side to side at her fellow Slytherins with a slight smile.  
"And of course my rule enforcers," Voldemort walked over to Draco and Hermione. "Draco." Voldemort greeted. Draco bowed from the neck down. "Hermione." Voldemort greeted.

Hermione gave him a curt nod and shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I trust you all have been keeping the school in order?" The prefects nodded. "And the rule enforcers have been, ..well enforcing the rules." Draco nodded. Hermione did nothing but looked at Voldemort.

"Now, before you all go, I have a new rule. Students are not permited to enter the room of requirement, or go anywhere near the corridor."

Hermione frowned. Why didn't he want the kids to go near the room of requirement?

"Now get some sleep. While I speak to Snape." Everyone shuffled out of the office. Hermione was last out. She closed the door and pressed her ear against it, straining to hear anything.

_'Any sign if Potter?" She heard Voldemorts voice say. _

_"No my lord. We've had Lucius and Alecto steak out the Weasleys and no sign of them was seen. And they haven't been using magic form their wands either."_

_"This school want to pray that Potte returns. Or else Potter will regret the day his filthy mother saved him- _"What are you doing?" Someone whispered making Hermione spring back from the door. Hermione gasped for breath. "What the bloody hell was that about?" She whispered fiercely.

"What if they catch you? How are you going to explain you eavesdropping in on their business?"

"What more can they do to me?" Hermione muttered walking past him. Draco was nearly at her feet as they walked down the spiral steps.  
"Do you know what they were talking about?" Hermione asked as he came down the final step. Draco shook his head. "No. It's only between him and his most loyal followers." Draco said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"They said something about Harry and Ron," Hermione said quietly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Voldemort (Draco flinched slightly at his name)said that if Harry doesn't return that he'll regret the day that his mother saved him."

Draco rasied an eyebrow. She began to walk down the corridor, Draco beside her.

"Look, you know I'm not the biggest fan of Potter but, if anything happened to him don't you think it's be all over the prophet? All it says about him on there is that he's hiding out somewhere."

"I'm more worried about when he comes back to face V..him. But I'm also worried about what will happen if they don't come back."

They came to the portrait.

"Password?" The woman said sounding tired.

"Doxy eggs." Hermione said. The woman nodded and opened the portrait for them. Hermione and Draco went to step in at the same time.  
"Oh...sorry." She said awkwardly,

"You go in first." Draco said. Hermione nodded and awkwardly went through the archway, into the warm common room.

She took off her black robes and tossed them onto an armchair. Draco came in after her and did the same.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Draco smirked. Hermione scowled at him. "I'm serious."

"Fine. Ask away."

"Are my parents really alive?" She said quietly. Draco looked at her. Her eyes burned into the blond. Draco shook his head. "I don't know."

Hermione nodded understandingly and walked toward the staircase leading to her room.  
Draco watched as she disappeared up the steps. If he knew he would tell her, but he didn't. His mother wouldn't keep leading her on like that if they were dead. Would she? Jennifer Macnair was her best friend. Of course she'd want to keep her daughter safe.

Draco walked upstairs to his room. He heard the muffled sobs from Hermione's room. The echoed through the bathroom. He shut his door and crashed down onto his emerald bed. He tried to block out her crying. He hated the sound of crying, it brought back bad memories for him. He closed his eyes and put his head under a soft pillow. And soon fell asleep.

* * *

I know, another looooong wait. But I've been having those, 'I dont feel lke writing days' so I'm not entirely to blame. :)

I've finally got the plot figured out and what's going to happen in the end. Hopefully next time will be faster. (I hope)

Again, I love reviews, so keep them coming!


	22. Crystal Gazing

A chilly Autumn morning was upon Hogwarts. The students began their daily routine as usual. Everyone had dealt with their new lifestyle but weren't enjoying it one bit. The Deatheaters, surveying the classes were often very annoying and would ruthlessly pick on the students. Not anything too cruel but Hermione knew it was a matter of time before it did get to that level. Hermione would just sometimes stay in the common room by herself. Unless Draco would come, but the two hardly ever had a decent conversation.

Children whispered in the corridors as Hermione walked past them. She'd grown accustomed to it. She never saw Ginny or Neville up close again, every-time she did get a glimpse of one of them she ended up losing them. The deatheaters would try and keep them separated too. Suddenly something caught Hermione's eye. Two straight lines of eleven year-olds. All in black robes. Hermione knew that they were Snape's class. She couldn't help wondering what Snape was teaching them. A little blond girl looked as though she was about to cry. Another little boy had a bad cough and a dripping nose. Hermione walked over to the little blond girl.

"Hello," Hermions said kneeling infront of her. "What's the matter?"

The little girl looked at Hermione with fear in her bright blue eyes. "I w..want to go h.home." She sobbed. The tears streamed down her round cheeks.

"Why? What happened?"

"This school's scary. Its nothing like what mum and dad said it would be like." She said rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

Hermione looked at the little girl sympathetically. "Why? What's-"

"Come along now class." A silky voice drawled. Hermione looked up at Snape. He was eying the children with annoyance. The first years filed into a classroom at the end of the corridor. Hermione glared at Snape.

"Is there a problem miss Peverell?" Snape asked. Hermione got to her feet, the little girl scurried into the classroom.

"Why is your class so miserable?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard. Half of them looked as though they were about to burst into tears and the other half looked like they were going to faint."

Snape's dark eyes hardened, "Miss Peverell, your job is to enforce to rules on stubborn children. Not question my authority as Headmaster." Snape drawled. Hermione crossed her arms.

"So what are you teaching them? How to murder muggles? How to use the Unforgivables?"

"That's none of your concern, is it Miss Peverell?" Snape smirked. "I suggest you get to class, immediately." Snape walked into the classroom of first years and slammed the door behind him. Hermione glared at the door before stalking down the halls. And to top off her anger, her next class was Divination.

--

Hermione fumed as she sat in the smoggy classroom. A very strong scent of candles was stained into the room. Hermione sat at a table by herself, a crystal ball in-front of her. A single deatheater was standing at the door watching the students. Everyone watched as Professor Trelawney stood at the front of the class.

"Welcome children," She said dreamily. "Today we will be crystal gazing."

_Oh goody_. Hermione thought bitterly as she crossed her arms.

"Channel your inner eye, children," Professor Trelawney continued. "Then you will have the power not many possess. You must not speak or move as you gaze at the ball. You have books explaining what you have just scene. Remember, everyone must be silent, you must focus on your problem, gaze into the crystal ball without moving a muscle or even batting an eyelid. The ball will show a sign or different scenes that connect with your problem. The ball will reveal all." She said before closing every curtain in the room, leaving it in total darkness. The class looked at the glass spheres in-front of them. Hermione knew it was a waste of time. How could you possibly see something out of a glass ball. Since everyone else had attempted it, she decided it couldn't do any harm. She leaned closer to the ball and stared at it, making sure not to move a muscle.  
She started to think about her parents, and about her friends. She had the faintest spark of hope inside that the ball would show her something. Hermione didn't move as she gazed into the crystal ball. Suddenly she saw the number twelve taking place in the middle of the ball. Keeping her concentration she thought even harder. The faces of her parents came into view, but were covered in a dark crimson color. Hermione shook her concentration and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the ball was blank and see-through. Light filled the room again as Professor Trelawney drew the curtains.

"Well done children," She said. "Now, write down what you just saw. And look it up in your Divination books. The sound of quills scibbling down on parchment was the only sound in the room. Hermione pulled out her Divination book and scanned through the pages. She didn't know why she was suddenly keen to find out the meaning of what she saw. She was probably searching for any answer or explanation about her parents whereabouts not caring that it was from something that could easily of been an illusion.

She stopped at a certain chapter, Astrals in color forms.

_If an Astral appears in the middle of the crystal ball, it could associate with the emotions you will feel when your problem is confronted. Below we have the colors and their meanings,_

_1.White cloud - Good, the affirmative, favour  
2. Black cloud - Bad, inauspicious  
3. Violet, Green, Blue cloud - Coming joy, excellent  
4. Red, Crimson, Orange or Yellow cloud - Danger, trouble, sickness, beware, deception, grief, betrayal, slander, loss, surprises of a disagreeable nature._

So if Hermione saw the reddish color that meant something bad. She felt the butterflies rise in her stomach as she thought about it. Suddenly Professor Trelawney was beside her.

"Have you chanelled the inner eye yet child?" She asked examining Hermione through her larger spectacles.

Hermione, who hoped she had a calm face shook her head. "Not yet. And I don't plan on it." She replied. Professor Trelawney clasped Hermione's hand in-between her own.

"As I said my dear," Professor Trelawney started. "You lack the power which so many crave and few have. Your mind is as narrow as the corridors within the castle you mind as blank as this piece of parchment." She picked up the blank piece of parchment in-front of Hermione. The Slytherins sniggered at them.  
The boiling feeling of anger and annoyance was brewing within her. She bit her tongue to refrain on saying anything she'd possibly regret.

"No matter." Professor Trelawney said squeezing Hermione's hand and then letting it fall.

--

As the class silently filed out of the classroom someone walked alongside Hermione.

"No storming out this time?" Draco asked. Hermione could clearly see him sporting his trademark smirk at the corner of her eye.

"The years still early," She smirked. "Might give it a try next lesson."

Both of them smirked as they walked along the corridors, getting anxious looks from the students. They turned a corner and then Draco spoke, "So what did you really see?" Hermione stared at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Nothing." She lied. Draco eyed her. "What?" She snapped.  
"Your so easy to read Granger," He smirked. "I saw you spring back from the ball."

"Yeah but..but..," Hermione trailed off.  
"So what was it?"

"What was yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Even so I'm not telling." Hermione stated. Defeated, Draco let out an exasperated sigh. The corner of Hermione's mouth quirked up.

They came to the library where three Deatheaters were on guard regularly. She still felt uneasy around all of the deatheaters and she could tell Draco wasn't that comfortable with them as-well.

"Do you know any of them?" She whispered as they both sat at an empty table. Draco looked at the hooded men who were looking at the two young deatheaters. Draco turned back to his book and whispered, "The one on the left is Donahue," Hermione peered over and looked for the deatheater on the left side of the room. He was fairly tall and looked very muscular even though the robes hung loosely off of him. "He's one of The Dark Lords right hand men,"

"Then whats he doing here?" She questioned.

"_He _sent him to the school to spy on Snape," Hermione's brown eyes widened slightly. "But he doesn't know. And you cant tell him." Draco added.

Hermione nodded and glanced back toward the deatheaters again. One imperticular caught her eye. He was shorter than most of them, through his dark hood she could make out dazzling blue eyes. "Who's that?" She whispered. Draco followed her stare and saw the deatheater. "Oh, that's Charles Grift. He joined two years ago," Draco said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Don't you like him?" Hermione pried. Draco didn't answer, instead he opened another Potions book. He whispered again, "He's one of the most gruesome deatheaters around. Before The Dark Lord came back he worshiped his legend. He was one of the first to join the Dark side when _he_ came back."

"Why don't you like him?" She asked. Draco looked at her.

"I know this might be rich coming from me but," He shot a paranoid glance over his shoulder. "Even I have my limits about who should be killed and tortured."

Hermione's mind was burning for more. "You mean he.. tortures kids?" She asked nervously. Draco nodded.  
"He's one of the people who punish the kids here," He said grimly. Hermione had a surprised look pasted to her pale face.

"What?" He asked.

"Who knew Draco Malfoy has a heart." She smirked. He returned the smirk, "Not many."

Hermione glanced back over to the three deatheaters.

"And the other ones your uncle." Draco mumbled. Hermione nodded. "Yeah," She breathed. Her blood ran cold when she saw that the deatheater Grift, was looking directly at her. Feeling herself blush and the goose-bumps rise on her arms she turned her back toward him.  
"I suggest you keep away from him." Draco warned.  
"Believe me, not all the galleons in Gringotts can get me within five feet of him."

--

Hermione and Draco were on patrol that night. It was kind of like prefect duties except if anyone was caught they would get to punish them. A chilly breeze blew gently across Hermione's face as she walked down the corridors. Her and Draco went seperate ways since the library. She was patrolling the top half of the castle and Draco was patrolling the bottom. Hermione hoped no children would get caught. Even though Draco was acting civil with her she knew he wouldn't be as kind to the other houses or muggle-borns. She also hoped not to bump into any prefects along the way. Especially Pansy Parkinson. Even if she tried, Hermione doubted she could ever act civil to the pug-faced Slytherin.

Suddenly she heard footsteps running up the corridors behind her. Hermione whipped around, no one was there. Mustering enough courage she walked back into the other corridor and looked both ways.

"Hello?" She said, braver than she felt. "If your not a prefect you'd better get back to your common rooms." Hermione warned. Not a sound was heard. Hermione gripped her wand tightly and set off back in the other direction. Her breathing became steadier and her nerves were less tense. _It was probably just some Slytherins playing around._Hermione nodded to her thoughts. That had to be it, no Gryffindor would dare go out after dark now. But that's what they were famous for. Hermione smirked, remembering all the times she snuck out with Harry and Ron. She gripped her wand even tighter. She missed them so much, more than she thought possible. She do anything to have another argument with Ron or warn Harry about something. She walked with her head down until she reached the heads common room.

"Password?" The woman in the painting asked.

"Cauldron cake." Hermione said. The woman nodded and opened the portrait for her. Hermione walked into the common room where as usual the handsome fireplace had a blazing fire burning inside it. She slid off her robes and sunk down into an armchair. She watched the ember flames licking the brick wall behind it. No matter how many times she tried to dismiss it, she kept on thinking about the Divination lesson she had that day. She dreaded to think what would happen if it were true. She tried to deny it but couldn't. Given the situation she and her parents were in she wouldn't at all be surprised if something bad did happen in the end. And that was just her parents, there was also her friends. She kept wishing they would return, but they were probably looking for the Horcruxes. She sat up quickly. The Horcruxes. She mentally kicked herself. She should be helping them, if she could find where the Horcruxes were hidden she could be able to warn the Order or Harry. She knew it would be difficult and alot of people will suspect her. And she wouldn't have a clue where to start looking. Even so, she knew she had to do it.

Her determination and excitement was soon flooded by tiredness. Letting out a booming yawn she sunk back into the armchair and dozed off into a sleep.

Not long after, Draco arrived back. He stopped short of seeing Hermione sleeping on an armchair. He wondered whether to wake her up. Quietly he padded across the carpet and stood over her. She looked so peaceful and serene, he didn't want to wake her. He smirked but didn't know why. Draco walked the stairs leading to her room. He opened the wooden door and looked disgustedly at the bold scarlet room. He'd never been in a room that had this much red in it. He slowly walked in further and examined it further. Her bed was neatly made and her desk was straight. Nothing was out of order. His gaze stopped on a wall of pictures above the desk.

Draco walked over and looked at the moving pictures. Most of them were her with Potty and Weasel. Draco glared unknowingly at them. A few more was with another group of witches and wizards. He recognised Mad Eye Moody, his cousin Nymphadora, the Werewolf teacher and Mr and Mrs Weasley. The golden trio were in the middle of them. Most pictures had atleast one Weasley in it.

Draco tore himself away from the photo's and walked back downstairs, a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other. He lifted her head gently and placed the pillow under it. He then spread the warm blanket over her. She didn't stir at all. He walked away from the sleeping girl and walked back up to his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Hey peoples,

Sorry I took soooo long to update... again. I've been super busy with school.

Anyway I hope you like this one :) And please review! :)


	23. Graft

Hermione sat at the Slytherin table the next morning. She could barely look at Draco the whole morning, knowing what he had done for her the night before. She felt slightly embarrassed but most of all confused. A year ago he would of just let her freeze in the cold. She turned her head slightly toward the blond Slytherin who was sitting down the table. Pansy Parkinson was babbling on about something that Draco was brilliantly faking interest in. Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to Pansy, looked as though he was about to fall asleep. And Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces as usual. Hermione cleared her throat and turned back to her soggy cornflakes. The lump in her throat wouldn't allow her to swallow the food the way she wanted to. Even though Hermione had been at the school for almost three weeks or even more, she still didn't feel comfortable at all. She was jittery, nervous and scared. Scared for everyone in the school and everyone outside of it.

Suddenly a newspaper was thrusted at her. Hermione sprang back slightly and looked up. Pansy stood there smirking at her. Hermione moved her eyes back down to the Daily Prophet.

"Care to read about your little boyfriends, traitor? Pansy sneered. The headline was,

_Two Heroes In Hiding While Heroine Changes Sides? What's Become Of The Golden Trio?_

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. She snatched the newspaper from Pansy and her eyes quickly read the article.

_Harry Potter, the wizarding world's only hope of defeating the Dark Lord has vanished from the public eye. Mr Potter, who has_

_been given the nickname 'The Boy Who Lived' after being the only person in history to survive the killing curse and thus destroying 'He Who Must Not Be Named', has disappeared along with best friend and a third of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley. The duo had last been seen at Diagon Alley on the eve of Mr Potters seventeenth birthday. Meanwhile the heroine of the trio has been missing for several weeks. Sources say that she was seen in Diagon Alley with notorious deatheaters Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Has this Gryffindor joined the Dark Side? And is there any hope left for the Wizarding World? _

_S. Redferd._

Hermione folded the prophet in half and set it down on the table in-front of her. She slowly began to take in what she had just read.

"Looks like Potter and Weasley done a runner. If only they knew what their little bushy-haired mudblood had been getting up to," Pansy smirked. Hermione's brown eyes flashed and locked onto Pansy.

"Leave it Pansy," Draco said walking beside her. Hermione snatched her bag and stormed out of the great hall, along the way bumping into someone.

"Oww!" The girl shrieked as she clutched her arm. To Hermione's surprise, it was Ginny.

"Sorry," Hermione said feebly. Ginny gave a weak smile, "It's okay,"

Hermione had an even bigger lump in her throat. The thought of any deatheater seeing her with Ginny made her feel more anxious than ever, but she knew that she couldn't just ignore Ginny or anyone else forever.

Hermione broke the awkward silence, "Did..did you see the Prophet?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. It was then Hermione noticed that she had a bruise on her neck and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days.  
"Ginny, Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. Ginny shrugged, "If you think I look bad you should see Seamus. He's got burns on his arms and a cut above his eyebrow and.." Ginny froze and stood staring over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned back and froze as-well. Charles Graft, the kid punishing deatheater was striding down the corridors. His hood over his head and his wand in hand. Ginny's bottom lip started to quiver and she began to shake. Hermione knew that she had met Graft before and knew what he was capable of. Graft narrowed his eyes at the two girls and he walked over to them.

"Well well, Miss Weasley. I'd expect you'd gotten enough punishment from breaking the rules, but it seems I thought wrong,"

Unable to silence herself, Hermione spoke, "It's not her fault,"

Graft looked at her, "Miss Peverell, I'm sure the Dark Lord will not be pleased about you, a rule enforcer and fellow deatheater mingling with Gryffindors or even worse," He looked at Ginny, "bloodtraitors," He spat.

Hermione said nothing. Ginny glared at the Deatheater. Hermione had to admit Ginny was showing more Gryffindor spirit than herself had been over the past weeks. But by judging by her violent shaking, Hermione knew Ginny was as scared as she was. Graft's icy blue eyes were burning into Hermione, which was very uncomfortable;e and annoying.

"Move along miss Weasley, if you know whats good for you," Graft said dangerously. Ginny's brown eyes darted between Hermione and Graft. Hermione gave her nod which told her 'it's alright.' Once Ginny had left, Graft's eyes became slightly slanted as though he was smiling at Hermione.

"Miss Peverell," He greeted airily. "At last we meet,"

Graft extended a glove-clad hand for Hermione to shake. Her brown eyes looked at the hand startled. Shakily, Hermione extended her own hand which was much smaller and shook Graft's.

"I wondered if they'd ever find you. The missing link of the noble Peverell family," Graft said still shaking her hand. Hermione's heart was hammering against her chest and her head was spinning. She didn't know whether to just walk away or just stand there. She pulled her hand away.

"Since your new I'm letting you off with a bit of a warning, Peverell," Graft drawled. Hermione looked back at him. "If I see you with another Weasley or Gryffindor or any other of the riff-raff you kept company with before don't think that I'll hesitate in telling the Dark Lord-"

"Who's stopping you this time?" Hermione asked scathingly, "I don't need you to act like your doing me a favor. if you really want to tell _Voldemort _what I've been up to go ahead, because no ones stopping you."

Graft looked at her in surprise. "Well well haven't you got a mouth," He smirked. Hermione's eyes flashed. Graft leaned in closer, "Looks like your mothers already coming out in you, hopefully her bloodtraitor ways won't" He whispered before swiftly turning around and leaving the corridor. Hermione was frozen on the spot. Her nervousness was washing away but anger was slowly beginning to boil.

How could he know her mother? He was probably only a few years older than her, he had to be if he couldn't join when Voldemort was at power before. Suddenly a hopeful thought struck Hermoine. If he met her parents if must mean that they're still alive, right? Hermione broke into a smile just thinking about her parents sipping tea at the Malfoy Manor.

--

Draco Malfoy walked toward the stone gargoyle on the second floor when someone grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back. Taken by surprise Draco whipped around to see who it was. His silver eyes hardened when he saw Graft who looked as though he was smirking.

"What?" Draco sneered. Graft chuckled to himself, "Ickle Draco Malfoy still patwolling the hallway is he?"

Draco glared at the older deatheater, "Is this going anywhere?" He asked testily. Graft silenced his laughter and looked at Draco.

"What do you know about the Peverell girl?"

Draco raised a blond brow, "Why?" He asked suspiciously. Graft shrugged, "No reason. I just have a feeling she's up to something,"

Graft picked invisible lint of his cloak and looked at Draco, "Well?" He asked angrily. Draco shook his head, "I don't know anything about her," He declared "I hadn't even said a word to her before she was taken to the manor,"

Frustrated, Graft turned away and strode around a corner. Draco wondered why Graft wanted to get information on Hermione. He knew that they must of had a run in with each-other. Or was it for his own reasons?

Draco shook them thoughts and proceeded to the Headmasters office.

--

Finding any information about Horcruxs was proving much more difficult than before. Hermione knew that they were impossible to look up, she couldn't find a scrap of information the year before when Harry wanted to find out about them. She spent gruelling hours in the restricted section of the library. She made sure no-one knew where she was or what she was doing. The last thing she needed was to get Voldemort suspicious. Dust was etched onto most of the books the young witch looked at. But still nothing about Horcruxs. Hermione stood at the back of the library in the restricted section, no Deatheaters guarded it unless a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would enter it. So she was alone.

"This is ridiculous," She muttered as she fiercely flipped through the dusty and old volumes. _If they have no information about Horcruxes how could Voldemort make them? _

"Lost Peverell?" Hermione was unable to retain her shriek as she dropped the heavy book on the floor. She looked around for the person who spoke. Daphne Greengrass stood near a wooden bookshelf. Her blond hair in a ponytail and a look of amusement on her face.

"No," Hermione answered stubbornly as she scooped up the heavy book, "Do I look lost?"

Daphne smirked, "Well since your a former goody goody Gryffindor and your looking in the restricted section - then I'd say yes, I think your lost,"

Hermione quickly slid the book back into its place on the shelf. Daphne broke the silence, "So what are you doing back here?"

Hermione turned back to the blond. "Why?"

"It's just a question Peverell," Daphne said folding her arms over her chest. "I strongly doubt that you've taken up Dark Magic, so what else could it be?"

The two girls stood a few feet away from each-other. Was Daphne just fishing for information? She probably was for Pansy or Snape. Or could this nasty Slytherin actually be taking an interest in Hermione?

"Well I was just looking for a book,"

Daphne raised a blond brow, "A book?"

Hermione nodded. Daphne didn't seem to believe her.  
"And why are you suddenly taking such an interest in what I'm doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Daphne smirked and disappeared behind another bookshelf. _Whats she playing at? _Hermione thought to herself. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were the best of friends. Why would Daphne ruin that friendship by talking to her? That proved it, Daphne must of been fishing for information for Pansy. Hermione scooped the remaining books into her shoulder bag and lugged it over her shoulder. It was nearing dinner time, and Hermione could do with something to eat.

Hermione quickly walked out of the restricted section and passed the studying children in the library. She felt the deatheaters eyes watching her as she left. It happened everywhere she went in the school. As soon as she entered any room with a deatheater, his eyes would be on her. She knew it was all Voldemorts doing. Having his followers spy on her like she was going to attempt to break out. Hermione quickly turned the corner and walked quickly down the corridors before she came to her common room. The woman in the portrait was drinking a large goblet of Firewhiskey.

"Pass..word..dearie?" The woman asked between hicups. Hermione smirked, "Cauldron cake,"

The woman in the portrait nodded drowsily and opened the portrait for Hermione. She smiled in gratitude and walked into the warm common room. Hermione walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. She let her bag fall to the ground with a loud _THUNK _noise. Crookshanks circled itself in-between her legs and purred lightly. Hermione smiled and sunk down onto her bed. She could of fell asleep then and there.

_Knock Knock_

Hermione sat up and looked at the door, "Come in," She said loud enough for the person (who was obviously Draco) to enter. The door knob twisted and then the door was pushed open. Draco walked in cautiously as though he was a police officer checking out a crime scene.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Draco looked over toward the window paranoidly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked slightly worried. Draco nodded, "Yeah I'm fine," Hermione nodded but was still worried.

"I just wanted to ask you whether you ran into Graft today?"

Hermione's spine chilled at the sound of the deatheaters name. "Yeah, this morning," She nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's already looking up on your history Granger," Draco said slightly annoyed. "I told you to keep away from him,"

Hermione frowned, "It's not as if I ran up to him and started chatting him up or anything. We just ran into each-other,"

"Where?"

"Outside the great hall, I was talking to Ginny when..," She stopped mid-sentence after seeing Draco's face.

"You were talking to Weasley and Graft caught you!?" Draco said, half shouting.

"So!?" Hermione said equally as loud, "We also ran into each-other-"

Draco scoffed, "You just seem to run into everyone don't you Granger? Maybe you'll run into Snape next week while you attempting to break Weasley and Longbottom out!" Draco stormed out of the room, through the bathroom and proceed o his room. Hermione followed, fuming the whole way.  
"How many times do I have to remind you that I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!"

Draco slammed the door in her face. Hermione kicked the door loudly. "Prat!" She shouted.

"Know it all!" Draco yelled back.

* * *

Hermione started toward the great hall for dinner. She was ferociously hungry, having had her breakfast spoiled by Pansy Parkinson. She felt the rumble in her stomach and fastened her pace. She passed grim faces of students who were also heading down for their supper. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt whenever she saw them. She trotted down the moving staircases and onto the ground floor.

"Hey Peverell!" Someone called. Hermione sighed and looked around. Daphne Greengrass was walking over.

"What?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Can't I walk with a fellow Slytherin to dinner?" Daphne quizzed. Hermione couldn't hide her expression of surprise. Daphne smirked, "I'm guessing you think I have a motive for this?"

Hermione shrugged, "Seems to be the only plausible explanation,"

Daphne nodded, she pulled Hermione by the arm and steered her toward the great hall. "Personally I think it was a pretty.. well.. awful thing Pansy did to you this morning," Daphne started.  
Hermione looked at her, "Really?"

Daphne nodded, "Really. I can't imagine to think of what your going through right now. I mean, with your parents on lock-down and your two..friends missing-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "Lockdown? My parents are on lockdown?"

Daphne nodded.  
"How do you know?"

"I saw them, when Snape flooed to the Malfoy Manor,"

Hermione's spirits were high in the sky. "You saw them? Were they alright? Did they look happy? Did-"

"Too many questions Peverell," Daphne smirked.  
"Wheres Snape flooing from?"

"His office," Daphne answered as though it was the most idiotic question in the world. Hermione turned back around and sped up the staircase, Daphne staring after her.

Hermione raced up the stairs and through the long corridors, she narrowly missed students who were walking in the opposite direction and received a few angry insults after brushing the side of a Ravenclaw fifth year.

She finally made it to Snapes office. The gargoyle was mocking her. In all of her excitement she had forgot that she didn't know the password.

_How hard could it be? It's gotta be a potion, right?_

Hermione cleared her throat lightly and started naming random potions, "Veritaserum? Polyjuice? Felix Felicus?"

The gargoyle didn't budge. Hermione could almost see it smirking at her.

She huffed and tried many more times, "Doxycide? Draught Of Peace? Draught Of the Living Dead?"

Again the gargoyle reamined in place. Hermione glared at it.

"Elixir of Life?" She tried feebly. To her surprise the gargoyle leapt aside. The sides of her mouth quirked up and she rushed up the spiral steps and into Snapes office.

She pushed the door closed behind her and gazed at the circular office. The portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses were covered with various sheets.

"Severus?" A gruff voice asked. "Severus pull this sheet down immediately!"

Hermione tried to figure out which portrait it was coming from.

"Severus!?"  
The voice was coming from her left so she scanned the walls and listened harder as the man in the portrait rambled on.

"This is no way to treat a past Headmaster such as myself. This is my only good view, no one hangs around Grimmauld Place anymore. The last person I saw was Potter."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _Harry?_ Hermione pulled the sheets off all of the portraits on the wall and looked for Phinneus.

"It's about bloody time!" He grumbled. "I was just about to.." He froze when he saw it was Hermione.

"M..miss Peverell," He stammered. Hermione smiled. "Such an honor. I must apologise for my behaviour before-"

"Its alright," Hermione assured. "Now you said that you saw Harry. When did you last see him?"

"Oh, I..I don't recall. It was definitely a few days ago."

"Did..did he say anything? What about Ron?-"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Oh no," She croaked.

"Grab a sheet and hide," An old woman told Hermione. Hermione nodded and scooped up a sheet before speeding to the back of the office. She crammed herself between two bookshelves and covered the sheet over herself.

"Calm down my lord," She heard Snape drawl.

_Voldemort? Oh no, If he finds me I'll-_

The wooden door forcefully blasted open and Voldemort stormed in. Hermione held her breath as she hid under the white sheet.

* * *

Hello,

Thank you for being so patient. I won't be surprised if you've forgotten the story all together. :)

Anyway, here you are. And sorry for the long wait.. :)


	24. Day off

Hermione held her breath as Snape and Voldemort walked into the office. She was praying that they wouldn't spot her, not with the mood Voldemort seemed to be in.

"This isn't working Severus!" Voldemort said while pacing the office, "The boy's not getting the message," Hermione listened hard and tried to figure out who Voldemort was talking about.

"It's only been a couple of weeks my lord," Snape said assuringly. "I'm sure Potter will get the message sooner or later,"

"Theres no time for that Severus!" Voldemort snapped making Hermione jump slightly. Snape watched as Voldemort paced the office back and forth.  
"We need to find a way to lure him back to the school," Voldemort said. "Then I'll kill him,"

Hermione was unable to suppress her gasp. She knew exactly who Voldemort was talking about. Harry. Hermione began feeling more and more nervous by the second as Snape and Voldemort didn't say a word. Did they hear her? What Hermione wished wouldn't happen did. Footsteps came closer and closer to where she was hiding. The footsteps were silent as they padded across the carpet. The only noise she could hear was her heart hammering against her chest and her short breathing. She clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her sharp intakes of breath and tried to stay as still as possible. The footsteps stopped. She dared to take a tiny peek to see where the feet where, but she wouldn't let herself move. To her relief the footsteps walked back the way they came. She let out a breath of relief into her cloak so it wouldn't be heard.

"You were saying My Lord?" Snape asked. Hermione listened.

"Obviously it's the filthy, bloodtraitor Weasleys that are hiding Potter," Voldemort sneered.

"Actually my Lord, the Weasleys haven't been in touch with Potter or their son," Snape inquired. Voldemort banged his fists on the mahogany desk in frustration.

"There is another way we can lure Potter back to the school," Snape smirked. Voldemort looked at the greasy-haired headmaster and Hermione listened even harder.

"Miss Peverell," Snape said with a hint of malice in his voice. Hermione's stomach dropped. Voldemort's thin lips grew into an evil smile. "Of course," He said airily. "Who else to lure Potter back than his..former best friend herself," Voldemort pulled out his wand and waved it piece of parchment. The next sound heard was scratching of a quill. Hermione's legs were shaking beneath her, threatening to crumble beneath her at any given time.

"Give this to miss Peverell," Voldemort handed a folded piece of parchment to Hermione. Snape nodded, "Of course my lord,"

Hermione made a small crack in the sheet and peered out. She couldn't see anything past the bookcase she was crammed between. Suddenly a deafening _hiss _was heard left in her ear. Hermione snapped her head behind her and came almost nose to nose with Voldemort's python, Nagini. Her lungs stopped working and her brown eyes widened. Nagini's bulging black eyes burned into her. _Hiss! _Hermione couldn't move a muscle, only the top of her head was poking out the top of the sheet. Nagini began to draw it's head back and let out another threatening _Hiss! _

_DO SOMETHING! _Hermione thought frantically. _Like what!? Move! Get up and run! _She ordered herself. _I can't! They'll see me! _Suddenly Nagini's eyes glowed an emerald green color as it's tongue flicked in and out if it's mouth. Hermione was transfixed by what she was seeing.

"Come, Nagini!" Voldemort ordered. The glow in Nagini's eyes vanished was replaced with it's regular shiny black color. Nagini smoothly slithered down the side of the bookcase and over to it's master. Hermione let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She put a hand on her chest trying to slow her heart down. The cold beads of sweat rolled down onto her forehead and matted her hair to her scalp. She clapped a hand on her moist forehead. How in Merlin's beard was she going to warn Harry or the Order now? She hoped that the school would run smoothly until the Order found a way to get into Hogwarts. But even that was a long-shot. The image of Nagini's eyes glowing was stuck in her head. Why were they glowing? She had never read anything about snakes with glowing eyes, even in the Wizarding World. Then again it was Voldemort's snake. Who knows what kinds of spells and enchantments he put on the python.

--

Hermione was beginning to feel frustrated. She didn't know how long she'd been cramped in that small space but she knew it was well over three hours. She couldn't feel a thing below her waist. Her knees were pressed against the wooden bookcase and her chest, her hands were stuck at her sides and a cramp was beginning to surge through her thighs. Honestly, how long was Snape going to stay there? And what ticked her off even more was that he wasn't even doing anything.

_Oh hurry up and moved you big nosed git! _Hermione thought angrily to herself. As quietly as she could she stretched her neck to her side and looked at Snape. He sat at his desk with a gloomy expression on his face. He was obviously in deep thought. Hermione pulled herself back in the small space and waited. As she waited her eyes began to droop and her head was flopping back and forth. Hermione pulled the sheet back over her head and against her will her eyes closed and let her head rest against the bookcase behind her. And soon she was asleep.

--

Hermione woke up the next morning in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. She pulled her arms free from her side and rubbed her eyes, making her vision clearer.

The small room she was in looked brighter than before so she assumed it was morning. Not caring if Snape was there she edged her way out of the small space in-between the bookcases. She couldn't feel her legs at all. It wasn't an option to get up and walk, her legs wouldn't let her. Instead she sat in the middle of the room and tried to wake her legs up. She repeatedly hit her legs but didn't feel a thing.

"Come on," She growled, hitting her legs in the beat of her words. Seeing at it was no use, Hermione grasped the wooden bookcase and hauled herself up. The white sheet was still clinging to her as she edged her way along the wall, she smiled faintly as she began to get the hang of walking again. She groped the side of the bookcases that ran along the wall and made it to the Headmaster's circular office. The sheets were still on the floor, baring the many portraits of headmasters and mistresses. She wondered if Snape even noticed.

"Miss Peverell," Phineas greeted. "HAve you been back there all this time?" He asked with astonishment. "Yeah," Hermione nodded. "All bloody night," She added under her breath.

"Well you''ve had a few people looking for you," Phineas informed her. Hermione looked at the portrait, "Really? Who?" She asked, slowly making her way around the room.

"Didn't catch his name, I think it was little Charlie Graft,"

Hermione stumbled forward slightly and looked at Phineas. "Graft?" She asked. "He came looking for me?"

Phineas nodded. Hermione started to feel the circulation come back to her legs, allowing her to walk properly. She walked closer to Phineas's portrait.

"D..did he say anything?" She asked nervously. Phineus shook his head, "No. Only that he hadn't seen you in the great hall and was meaning to speak with you,"

"Oh," Hermione gulped. "You said I had a few people looking for me, who else was there?"

"Well, You Know Who stopped by," Phineas said grimly. "Looks like your going to have a tough couple of weeks,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Phineus answered. "You best be getting to class Miss Peverell, your already two hours late,"

"Oh, okay," She said, caught off guard. "Thanks," She mumbled as she sped out of the office.

--

Hermione rushed down the corridors and staircases, not even knowing what class she was going to. Her mind was a whirl and her legs were tingling with pins and needles. She caught a glimpse of a student's watch as she passed a group in the corridors. It was going on to midday.

Since she had no books or quills, she decided t not bother going to class.

Her legs were aching badly, and were still hard to bend without causing pain. Finally, she made it to the Head's common room.

"Password?" Chimed the woman in the portrait.

"Cauldron cake," Hermione replied hoarsely. The woman nodded and opened the portrait for her. Hermione instantly made her way up to the bathroom and stood in-front of the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and had a faint red color around them. She ran cold water and splashed her face. She reached blindly for a towel and dabbed her wet face. She looked at herself in the mirror and screamed in horror when she saw Draco standing at the door.

"FOR GODSAKE!" She screeched putting a hand on her rapidly beating heart. "Make noise when you walk around!"

"And where were you last night?" Draco interrogated.

Hermione glared at him, "It's not like you actually care,"

"Where, Granger?"

Hermione sighed, "I was stuck in Snape's office,"

"Come again?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione turned back to the mirror, "You heard," She mumbled.

"Yeah, but I don't think I understand why you were there,"

"It's a long story,"

"I've got time," Draco smirked, sitting on the edge of the white bathtub. Hermione turned to him, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Why were you in Snape's office all night?"

"I... needed to see him," She answered quietly. Draco shrugged, "What for?"  
"Yesterday, Daphne Greengrass told me that my parents were on lock-down and that Snape had a fireplace in his office,"

"And you believed her?" Draco asked sceptically. Hermione nodded, "Well...yeah,"

"Right, and why were you stuck in Snapes office?"

Hermione told him the whole story. It felt weird confiding in Draco, but it felt good telling someone about her ordeal. Although it was awkward, she told him everything. And strangely, he didn't make any sarcastic or nasty comments, as she expected him to.

After she finished her story, Draco cocked a brow, "So Graft was looking for you?"

"Of all of the story, the only thing you heard was the part about Graft?" Hermione said snappily.

"I'm sorry that I'm not asking about how your going to help Potter or the Weasleys," Draco sneered getting up from his spot on the edge of the bathtub.

"Sorry," Hermioe blurted out uncontrollably. Draco looked at her in surprise, even she was surprised at herself.

"Was that an apology?" Draco smirked. Hermione shrugged, "Maybe it was,"

Draco's smug, smirk grew wider as he noticed how embarrassed Hermione was.

"Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face," She scowled turning back to the basin. "Remember your the one who was just checking up on where I was,"

"Apology accepted, Granger,"

Hermione noticed how red her cheeks were when she looked in the mirror. Draco rested his weight against the door-frame, "So what're we doing today?"

Hermione snorted, "You actually think I'd want to spend my day off from class with you?"

"Who else are you going to spend it with?"

"I don't know, maybe myself,"

"Get off you're high horse for one day Granger,"

Hermione whipped around, "High horse!? Your one to be talking about-"

Draco exited the bathroom and went downstairs. Hermione huffed and followed him. When she found him, he was putting on his robes. He glanced over to her, "Coming?"

She didn't why she felt she had to make a choice. The answer in her head was simple. No. But instead she scooped up her warm jacket which was strewn across an armchair, and put it on. She gave Draco a slight glare as they left the common room.

--

The two sat in the library, the only place that would look like they were doing at least a bit of schoolwork. Madam Pince was eying them as they read books.

Hermione was reading the same line over and over again. Draco was reading aswell, but he wasn't having the same trouble as Hermione.

"You alright?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him, "Yes. Why?" She asked indignantly.

"You've been reading that book for ten minutes and you haven't turned the page," He smirked. Hermione scoffed, "Maybe because I'm thinking about what I just read. Have you thought of that?"

"So much for the brightest witch of the age," Draco added under his breath. Hermione glared at him and turned back to her book.

The two sat awkwardly in the empty library for another half-hour. Hermione wasn't reading but was thinking. She rested her head on her propped hand and thought about Nagini. She still couldn't get the image of it's glowing eyes out of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked Draco. Draco looked at her over his book, "What?"

"What does it mean when an animal's eyes glow," She asked. "Green," She added.

"I dunno," Draco shrugged. "Why?"

"Voldemort's python, Nagni's eyes were doing it,"

"Well maybe it means that it's got a special spell on it,"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. _Horcruxes! Nagini can be a Horcrux! _She thought excitedly to herself. _It would explain why Voldemort doesn't let the thing out of it's sight. And it would be a good hiding place for one. _

"Granger!?" Draco hissed. Hermione looked at him, her thoughts fading instantly. "What?"

Draco nodded toward the entrance of the library. Hermione turned her head back and looked at the entrance. Walden had just walked in, another Deatheater beside him. Instantly, Walden spotted Hermione.

Walden began walking over to where Hermione and Draco were sitting. Hermione knew he was going to ask why they weren't in class, giving her enough time to think of an answer.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Walden asked, crossing his arms.

"We're studying," Hermione stated. Walden's lifeless eyes narrowed at the two. "I wasn't born yesterday," Walden said lowly.

"We can tell," Draco muttered. Hermione suppressed a laugh behind her hand and Walden looked at Draco.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Draco assured. Hermione was it fits of silent laughs.

"Just get back to class," Walden warned before walking away. Hermione looked at Draco who was smirking.  
"You're such an idiot," She scowled.  
"What? You were laughing you're head off,"

Hermione shrugged, "Yeah but...," She trailed off.

"C'mon," Draco said standing up.

Hermione looked at him, "What?"

"Come on," He repeated more clearly.

"I'm not Crabbe and Goyle, you can't just order me around,"

"How did I get you down here?" He retorted with a smirk.

"If I come, you have to do me a favour," Hermione said. Draco cocked a blond brow at her, "A favour?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, "Come back to the library with me tonight?" She said in barely a whisper, so Walden or anyone else wouldn't hear.

"What for?" Draco asked, furrowing a brow.

"You'll see," Hermione smirked.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Hoped you liked this chapter. There's abit more Dramione interaction which I know most of you love. :)

Next chappie will have abit more Dramione stuff as well, so be excited! Hehe :D

Also, I have a banner for the story, it's on my author page. So check it out if you want.

Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviews and please keep doing it! Even if you don't like it. :)


	25. Awkward

Hermione waited outside the library for Draco. Although he didn't know why she wanted to meet him, Hermione still hoped he would show up. She was going to look in the restricted section again tonight. She wouldn't tell Draco what she was looking for. Even though the pair had been comfortable with eachother didn't mean she could trust him just yet. But she needed someone to keep watch for her.

"Oh hurry up!" She growled to herself after looking at her watch. She had been waiting outside for over half an hour.

The chilly breeze from the wind outside was beginning to drift into the corridors. Hermione's teeth were beginning to chatter and her body starting to shake. She sighed as she quietly opened the doors to the library. She walked in and silently closed the doors behind her, only leaving a slight streak of light coming in. Hermione couldn't see a thing as she looked around. It was entirely black. She pulled out her wand, "Lumos," She whispered. A bright light shone out of the tip of her wand. Slowly Hermione started towards the restricted section. A nervous feeling was flipping around in her stomach as she got closer to the back of the library. She didn't know if it was her imagination or the room was actually getting darker and colder. Her paces became faster and soon she was running. Fear was taking over her as she neared the restricted section of the library.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" A voice roared. Hermione screamed as she fell to the ground. Blood was dripping from her leg and her wand flew out of her hand and skid across the wooden floor.

"I've got ya now!" The voice said menacingly. Hermione dragged herself across the floor and tried to grab her wand. BUt the sound of boots stomping over to where she was laying made her freeze.

"I know it's you Peverell," the voice said. Hermione watched as the glow of the man's wand became closer. She pulled herself to her feet and attempted to walk. But the pain in her leg was too much to put pressure on. Instead she hopped to where her wand was.

"Don't try and hide Peverell," The man said into the darkness. "You can't run,"

Hermione caught a glimpse of the man. It was Graft. She could tell by the hood over his head and the voice. She bent down and snatched up her wand and unintentionally drew attention to herself. Graft whipped around, "Aha!" He raised his wand and began to say a spell but Hermione beat him to it.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione cried. A jet of red light hit Graft squarely in the chest and blasted him backwards. Hermione limped away leaving a path of blood behind her.

She tried a number of healing spells but none of them worked on her gash. _It must be dark magic_. She thought to herself. Hermione took off her jacket and wrapped it around her leg causing a slight pain.

Hermione pulled open the library doors and pulled them shut behind her after she left. Her heart was still racing and her hands were shaking violently. More so now that she had no jacket.

_Malfoy! If that bastard showed up this wouldn't of happened. _

"Granger!"

Hermione looked up and saw Draco turning the corner. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Malfoy, I-"

"What happened to you leg?" Draco said looking at the blood red jacket tied around her leg.

"Because of you! I almost got my leg cut off," Hermione barked.

Draco's eyes widened, "What did i do?" He asked angrily.

"If you showed up in time, like I asked you to. I wouldn't of got attacked by Graft and..oww!" Hermione shrieked as she clutched her leg in pain. A pain was starting to surge through it.

"You alright?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head, "I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing,"  
"What curse did he hit you with?"

"Sectusempra,"

Draco shook his head, "Not even Madam Pomfrey can fix wounds inflicted by Dark Magic,"

Hermione sighed, "And how do you know?"  
"Because it's dark magic Granger," He said. "I got hit with the same curse last year and only Snape knew the incantation to fix it,"  
"Great," She sighed miserably. Draco smirked, "C'mon, I know how to fix it ,"

Hermione looked up at him. HE seemed to be serious. He actually wanted to help her. She grabbed hold of his shoulder and slowly began to walk with Draco back to the common room.

--

Hermione sat on the edge of the bathtub while Draco examined the gash on her leg. Hermione couldn't bare to look at it. The huge cut went from the side of her knee down to just above her ankle.

"Just hurry up and fix it will you!" Hermione barked. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Would you rather go and see Snape?"

"Yeah, if he was faster than you,"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine," He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at her leg. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco muttered the incantation. A faded whisp of green light came from his wand and brushed across the gash on her leg. Hermione watched as the huge cut began to close up. And soon it was all gone. Hermione sighed in relief and smiled. "You did it," She said, not intending it to sound like she was shocked. Draco looked at her, "What'd you think I was doing to it?"

"Nothing I just.." Hermione trailed off. Draco smirked at got to his feet.

"How did you learn healing spells?" Hermione asked examining her leg. Draco shrugged, "It's always useful to know them kind of spells,"

"Why? Are you always expecting to get a limb cut off?"

"Wouldn't put it past the other deatheaters," Draco said. "And after having my chest cut open last year, I wouldn't put it past Potter either,"

Hermione's eyes hardened, "Harry didn't know what that spell would do," She explained. Draco rolled his eyes and put a blood soaked towel in the laundry hamper. The sides of Hermione's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "Thanks," She said quietly. Draco looked back at her, "Don't mention it," He assured. Hermione nodded and pushed herself off the bathtub and onto her feet. A sharp pain surged through her leg.

"Oww!" She hissed in pain and almost crumbled to the ground. But Draco held her up by her shoulders.

"The pain should wear off by tomorrow," He assured. Hermione nodded and looked up. The two locked eyes with eachother. Both of them felt awkward doing it, but none of them turned away.

"I..I'm getting tired," Hermione said breaking the silence. Draco let go of her shoulders, "Yeah, me too,"

"Night," Hermione said turning away. Draco didn't reply but both of them sped out of the bathroom and went into their rooms. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Hermione threw herself onto her bed. She buried her head into the scarlet covers on her bed. She felt nervous and jittery. But she didn't know why. She knew it was Draco. How he was acting civilised with her and more friendly towards her. But he was doing that all the school year. Why was she getting nervous and awkward about it now? Hermione sighed and rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling and thought to herself. She thought about what her life would of been like if her parents weren't in hiding. Would she have been sorted into Gryffindor? Would she have even got to know Harry or Ron? She closed her eyes at the thought of Harry and Ron. Although she was slowly adjusting to her new life. She'd give anything to have it like it used to be. Before she found out she was pureblood. She sat up and crawled under the blankets and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of trying not to cry, she finally fell asleep.

--

The next morning when Hermione woke up, Draco was already down at breakfast. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall when she was stopped and pushed into an empty classroom. Hermione spun around to see who it was. Graft closed the door behind them and turned to Hermione.

"Why were you in the library last night?" He asked. Hermione shrugged, "I wasn't in the library,"

"Don't lie Peverell. I know it was you going to the restricted section,"

"Prove it," Hermione smirked folding her arms over her chest. Graft smiled slightly evilly, "How did you fix your leg?"

"From what?" Hermione shrugged. She could tell by Graft's eyes that he was beginning to get frustrated and angry. Graft let out a frustrated sigh, "I know your planning to help the Order and Potter," He said pointing a glove clad finger at her. "But you'll need to be as sly as a fox to get past me,"  
Hermione shrugged and pushed past him. She walked out of the classroom and proceeded to the Great Hall. If Graft couldn't prove that she was in the library the night before, then she had nothing to worry about, right? Although there was Occlumency and Veritaserum. Something Voldemort could easily use against her. She turned into the large doors leading to the Great Hall and looked over all the students. It was Saturday. A day that all that was fun to do anymore was read or study. In your common rooms.

She made her way to her regular spot on the Slytherin table. Which was at the end. But sitting there also was Daphne Greengrass. Hermione frowned at the blond Slytherin, but sat down anyway.

"Hi Hermione," Daphne said brightly. Hermione looked at her strangely. "What are we doing today?" Daphne asked.

"I was just going to relax all day," Hermione explained. Daphne shook her head, "No. We can hang out outside,"

"No, really I just want to-"  
"C'mon Hermione. You need to start socialising with you fellow Slytherins," Daphne said gesturing to the Slytherins sitting at the table. Hermione looked down the table. Draco was clearly trying not to look at her, his head was faced away from her completely. Hermione looked away from him and grabbed a bowl of cereal infront of her.

"So," Daphne started. "What's going on between you and ...? Daphne jerked her head towards Draco. Hermione screwed up her nose, "Nothing. Why?"

Daphne shrugged, "The pair of you skipped classes yesterday and your not even making eye contact with eachother,"

"So?" Hermione said before taking a bite of her toast. "Me and Malfoy are not even ...close,"

Daphne sighed, "Whatever you say," She muttered. Hermione looked back down the table. This time Draco was looking at her aswell. She felt a blush come to her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Pansy Parkinson glared daggers into Hermione until the end of breakfast.

--

At the Malfoy Manor...

Lucius Malfoy poured out four glasses of brandy while Narcissa anxiously paced the parlor.

"Will you stop it Cissy?" Lucius asked irritably. Narcissa stopped in her tracks, "I can't help it Lucius. Knowing what The Dark Lord has in store for Hermione,"

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Lucius assured. "She has Draco with her, she'll be fine,"  
Narcissa's head snapped towards the door when she heard it open. Her blue eyes glimmered when she saw her best friend, Jennifer Macnair.

"Jenny," She said in barely a whisper. Jennifer was in worn robes and her hair was limp and dead. Large brown rings were underneath her eyes and she had a tear stained face.

"Cissy," She said with a smile. Narcissa rushed up to her and pulled Jennifer into a hug. "What happened?" She whispered.

Jennifer let out a shuddering breath, "They've killed Stephen," She sobbed into Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa looked over at Lucius who was just as stunned as her.  
"And they said they'll kill Hermione aswell. If she doesn't succeed in this next mission," Jennifer said with another rib shaking sob. Narcissa rubbed Jennifer's back soothingly as she cried onto the blond woman's shoulder.

* * *

Aw, I know. I feel terrible about killing off Hermione's dad. :(  
But Hermione will get her revenge. Hehe.

Hoped you liked it. Please review. :)


	26. New Mission

At the Malfoy Manor, Jennifer Macnair and Narcissa Malfoy sat in the parlor, alone. Jennifer was sobbing into a handful of wadded up tissues while Narcissa was trying to comfort her.

"He's dead!" Jennifer sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Narcissa rubbed her back. "Don't talk like that. You were desperate, you tried to do what you could to help your family." She said softly. Jennifer shook her head and blew her nose.

"But there were other options, Cissy," She said looking at Narcissa through red-rimmed eyes. "Don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it. I'm responsible for my husbands death. And if Hermione fails her next mission then... I won't be able to forgive myself!" She cried before burying her head into the clump of tissues in her hand.

Narcissa felt tears sting her eyes. She hated seeing her best-friend like this.

"I'm sure Hermione will be fine," Narcissa said, hoping it would stop Jennifer's crying. Jennifer looked at her again. Narcissa continued, "She's a very clever girl. She's going to succeed in this mission, Jen." Narcissa assured. Jennifer shook her head sadly.

"I know she's clever. But...sh..she won't be able to go through with this..." Jennifer trailed off.

Narcissa furrowed a blond brow. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What's her mission?"  
Jennifer took in a shuddering breath and seemed to be having an inward battle with herself.

Narcissa grew frustrated. "Jennifer, tell me what she has to do." Narcissa said grabbing Jennifer's shaking free hand. Jennifer wiped a stray tear onto the already damp tissues.

"She..she has to lure.. Harry Potter back to Hogwarts."

Narcissa's eyes widened and Jennifer became more distraught than ever.

--

Hermione Granger sat in the toasty common room, beside Draco who, like her, was studying. Usually if one of them were in the common room, the other would go to their bedroom. But strangely, Hermione wasn't uncomfortable, neither was Draco.

The two sat across from eachother in their armchairs. Hermione's nose, buried in her book and Draco was scribbling down something on a piece of parchment. Neither of them were making noise apart from the sound of Draco's quill scratching the parchment and Hermione turning pages of her book.

Suddenly a light tapping noise could be heard from the portrait's opening. Draco and Hermione looked at eachother expectantly. Hermione set down her book and walked across the room to the portrait. Hermione pushed it open and almost came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Miss Peverell." He greeted silkily. Hermione took a step back.

"Professor Snape," She greeted. "Can I help you?"

Snape held a small letter in his hand. Hermione eyed it suspiciously.

"This is for you," Snape said. "It's from the Dark Lord."  
Hermione's eyes moved down to the yellowish letter in Snape's hand. Snape held it out to her and she cautiously took it.

"He wishes to see you and Draco tomorrow aswell."

"What for?" Hermione asked, studying the letter. Snape smirked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, won't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Goodnight." Snape smirked before walking away down the corridor. Hermione pulled the portrait shut and made her way back to her seat.

"Who was that?" Draco asked.  
Hermione began to open the letter. "Snape," She replied. "He also said that Voldemort wants to see us tomorrow."  
Draco's jaw dropped slightly. "What?" He asked, his voice unnaturally high. "What for!?"

Hermione shrugged, only concerned about the letter she was opening. She unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Miss Peverell, _

_I know that you are very eager to see your parents again. If you succeed in this new mission, you will be able to. The mission will be discussed tomorrow evening at eight o'clock in Snape's office._

_Be there with Draco. _

_Your Lord._

Hermione turned the parchment around. "That's it?" She asked furiously. Draco looked at her.

"What is it?"  
"I...I have a new mission," She said weakly. Draco got off his chair and walked over.

"New mission?" He asked snatching the parchment from her hands. "What kind of mission?"

Hermione let out a frustrated groan. And soon all the anger was gone, replaced with sadness and depression.

"He's just doing this," She said shakily. "He's just doing it to get back at my parents."

Draco handed her the parchment back. "You don't know that for sure." He said.

Hermione looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Of course I do! Why else would he be doing this to me?" She asked, confused, sad and angry. "He's making me prepare to fight against my best friends, when he knows that i won't be able to, so then my parents will have to die." Her voice got caught at the end of her sentence. A stray tear rolled from her cheek. She quickly rubbed it away and looked away from Draco. Feeling awkward, Draco wondered what to do. He had never comforted anyone before, and he had never been comforted when he was distraught. (Unless you count a ghost in the girl's bathroom and his mother.)

"Look...Herm..Granger," Draco stammered. "I'm sure it won't be that hard." He said feebly. Hoping it would stop her from bawling her eyes out.

Hermione sniffled and rubbed her eyes on her T-shirt. Draco could clearly see tears rolling down her pale cheeks and falling onto the arm chair below.

"I hope your right." She managed to say after a while. Draco let out a breath of relief.  
"Of course I'm right." He said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and got to her feet. It was late, and with more on her mind, Hermione decided to turn in. She picked up her books and the letter Snape had given her.

"Goodnight." She smiled at Draco. Taken by surprise, Draco gave a weak smile back. It was the first time she'd seen him give a proper smile. It looked ...well...nice. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly scurried to the stairs and up to her room.  
She turned the lock on the door and threw her books onto the red couch. So many things were going through her mind, it was so hard to concentrate. She paced the floor beside her bed as she brainstormed on what Voldemort's mission for her would be. Crookshanks watched her lazily.

_Surely it won't be anything...that.. hard. Will it? Of course it will! It's VOLDEMORT for Merlin's sake. _

Hermione groaned and barely missed Crookshanks as she threw herself onto her bed. She thought about the awkward moment that happened not even five minutes ago. Hermione covered her face as it grew red.

_It's Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Twitchy little ferret boy! Remember? You can't actually think of him in...that way!  
_Hermione felt an enormous rush of something pulse through her body. "No. No! Absolutely not!" She told herself as she climbed into bed. Crookshanks climbed onto the stable couch and purred.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But no matter how much she tried, she went to sleep with the Twitchy Little Ferret on her mind.

--

The next afternoon, Hermione and Draco reported to Snape's office, as they were told. Hermione stood uncomfortably next to Draco. Draco didn't seem to notice how jittery and nervous she was. Thankfully.

Suddenly they heard footsteps echoing up the spiral steps. And soon Nagini and Voldemort had entered the room. Snape stood up and greeted Voldemort, "My Lord." He bowed lowly. Voldemort turned to Hermione and Draco who also bowed.  
"My two youngest recruits," He smiled sinisterly. Hermione's insides were all over the place.

Voldemort went on, "Now, as you can probably guess, I haven't had much luck with capturing Potter,"

Hermione's eyes snapped up at the snake-like man.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that someone is hiding him. All the endless searches and raids aren't helping. I know that the boy won't be returning to Hogwarts soon," He paused and looked at Hermione, who looked away.  
"So I need someone to sway him. Someone to lure him back, if you will."  
Hermione's throat went dry. _Me._

"That's right, Hermione, you." Voldemort said.

Hiya,

Finally I updated. Thanks so much for the great reviews!! ;)

I know this chap is short but I promise the next one will be longer! Bye (And keep reviewing)


	27. Closer

"What!?" Hermione asked angrily. "You want me to lure Harry back to the school, just so you can murder him!?"

Voldemort shared an evil look with Snape who was smirking slightly. Hermione's breathing became short, she felt as though she was welling up, her hands were trembling. She could not and would not do that to Harry. Draco standing beside her shot a glance to her.

"Miss Peverell," Voldemort started. "I made a vow with your mother, if you choose to ignore it than-"

"But how can you expect me to!-"

"Do not interrupt me!" Voldemort snapped loudly. Hermione bit her tongue and glared at Voldemort.

Voldemort continued, "The vow I made with your mother still stands today. If you choose to ignore it, go ahead. Either way Potter's still going to die at my feet." He sneered.

Hermione breathed heavily through her nose. Her lips were pressed into a thin line.

She knew this moment was coming. This challenging moment that would see her choosing between her friends and her parents. Voldemort knew who'd she would ultimately choose. Although, she, herself didn't even know.

"You will lure Potter back to this school. He can bring the Order if her likes, but they wont match to my army of followers."

Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. Not wanting them to see how glassy they had become.

"Remember, Hermione. This will determine the fate of your parents' well-being. If you do not remain faithful to me... well don't think you'll have a Merry Christmas this year." Voldemort snarled, his scarlet eyes piercing into the teenager in front of him. Suddenly they fixed on Draco. "And you," He started. Draco looked at Voldemort, slightly taken aback.

"You will watch her. If she tries any funny business you bring her straight to Snape. And I will be there shortly. Understand?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, My Lord." He said stiffly. Voldemort smirked and looked at Snape. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, My Lord." Snape bowed low.

Voldemort swiftly exited the office with Nagini in tow. It was at that moment that Hermione felt her knees buckle beneath her, but they didn't let her fall. Draco and Snape were watching her. Her head was still bowed and her eyes were still on the floor below, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Draco," Snape said suddenly. "Join me over here." He said walking to the back room. Draco hesitated and looked at Hermione, who was wiping away the tears with her cloak. He walked over to the backroom and joined Snape. Hermione sniffed and regained herself. She quickly walked out of the office and rushed out into the corridor.  
The empty corridor echoed her every footstep as she ran down the long stone hallways. Her mind was going as fast as her, as she ran up the moving staircases and past the portraits watching her.

Not long after she arrived at the heads' common room. She trotted up the stairs and flung herself onto her bed, letting out a sob. She wailed into the pillows and covers of her bed. All the loneliness and anxiety she had been feeling for the fast couple of months was finding release in her tears as they soaked the pillows beneath her. Harry or her parents? People who she grew up with? Or people who lied to her?

Hermione rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling.  
She could feel anger bubbling inside of her, anger about her mother. If it weren't for her unbreakable vow than... Hermione sighed. She knew her mother was only trying to help her family, she was just looking for someone to blame it on. Hermione sat up and took off the hot cloak. Despite Winter beginning to grow, the black cloak always made her feel like she was in the centre of the sun. She got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the tap on one of the basins and splashed her face with the cool liquid. After dabbing her face with a fluffy towel, she walked back to her bedroom, only to find Draco was already there looking at the photos pinned up on her wall. Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"Are you lost?" She asked irritably. Draco turned around, clutching a photo in his hand.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked. Hermione felt like she was on a quiz show, the honest answer was she didn't know.

"I..I..wel.. I only found out about it ten minutes ago. How do you expect me to make a decision like that!" She snapped.

"Well you'd better make a decision quickly, or The Dark Lord will kill you parents and Potter."  
Tears stung Hermione's eyes. Just after she thought she had beat her tears they began to form in her eyes again. She fell onto the couch beside her door and held her head in her hands.

Draco sighed lowly and threw the picture onto her bed. He walked over and sat beside her.

"This is so...cruel!" She sobbed, her body shaking. "Of all the things Voldemort could do to me, this is probably the worst."

"So your saying this would be worse than death?"

"Death would be a release compared to this."

Draco watched as Hermione sat upright again, her cheeks glazed with tears and her eyes becoming red. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"What did Snape say?" She asked rubbing her tears with her hands.

"Nothing much," Draco said with a shrug. "He just told me to do as.. you-know-who said."

"So that's why your here? To make sure I don't send an owl to the Order?" Hermione smirked.

"Something like that." Draco muttered, also smirking. "It's just.. you know, mum cares about you and..and..." Draco trailed off, Hermione could tell he was having a hard time spitting out whatever he had to say.

"... She just wants me look out for you."

"Thanks for the concern." Hermione smiled at Draco next to her. Absentmindedly her hand found his. Electric shocks ran up her arms when her fingers brushed his. They both must have felt it, for they both looked at each-other.

Hermione tried to look away but she was entranced in Draco's silver eyes. They both began to lean into eachother, their faces becoming closer and closer, their hearts hammering against their chest until..

_Meow! _

Hermione and Draco jumped and sprang back from each-other, both retracting their hands. Crookshanks leapt onto Hermione's lap and hissed at Draco, who like Hermione was as red and her room.

Embarrassed, Draco sprang up from the couch and headed for the door. "Night." He mumbled pulling her door shut behind him.  
Hermione's heart was beginning to beat slower and she could feel her cheeks becoming cooler.

Did that just happen? Was she about to snog Draco Mafloy?

The thought was impossible! Never in a million years would she kiss that slimeball. But what he said was ... comforting if anything.

She placed Crookshanks gently next to her before sauntering over to her bed. She fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt something under her hand, she glanced to her side and saw a picture of her, Harry and Ron. She picked it up and held it above her, a smile spreading across her face.

But, her smile faded when the big issue bubbled in her mind again. Who was she going to protect?

--

Hermione avoided everyone today. She didn't want to discuss anything with anyone, especially Daphne. Who was starting to do her head in.

At the back of the library, Hermione ran her fingers across the rows of books. Suddenly she heard whispering, "Remember what Ginny said, don't come until ten. Parkinson finishes her duties by then.."

Hermione carefully tiptoed to where the voices were coming from. They were definitely girls' voices. Familiar girls' voices.

"..tell the others though. We think Snape's beginning to suspect something-"

_THUD!  
_Hermione swore under her breath when she knocked a thick volume onto the hardwood floor. The voices stopped talking, and two figures came around the corner. Padma and Parvati Patil. They both cocked a brow at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Padma asked.  
Hermione gave a smile. "Hi..Padma, Parvati," She said casually. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We were just..," Padma started. "Well we weren't breaking any rules, but-"

"You think I'm going to tell on you?" Hermione interrupted.  
Padma shared a glance with her sister. "Well..you are a Slytherin." Padma said feebly.  
Hermione crossed her arms. "I may be a.. Slytherin but.. do you actually think I'd tell on you?"  
Parvati and Padma shrugged.

"You might not, but we will." A cold voice scorned behind Hermione.

Hermione whipped around and saw Pansy Parkinson with her usual gang of Slytherin girls. Even Daphne tagged along with them.

"Hmm let's see," Pansy smirked eying the twins. "A Gryffindor mingling with a Ravenclaw? I do believe that's a week detention-  
"Bugger off, Pansy." Parvati scowled.

Pansy gave an amused look. "Ooh, and rebelling against the rules that's another week of detention, with Graft."

Hermione glared at Pansy.

"And you, Peverell," Pansy sneered eying Hermione nastily. "Socialising with Gryffindors? I'm sure Snape will be delighted to hear about this."

The gang of Slytherin girls shrieked with laughter.  
The Patil twins walked off in a hurry, both going seperate ways. Hermione clenched her fists and stalked off too, taking care to barge Pansy.

Hermione clenched her fists into balls and scurried through the hallways and corridors. She passed students who all eyed her anxiously. Usually a pang of annoyance and anger would sting her but this time, it wasn't that big of a shock. With her eyes on the floor, Hermione made her way through masses of students who willingly sprang out the way at her presence as though she were radioactive.  
"Granger." Someone said, making her stop in her tracks. She looked up and saw Draco, who was receiving more looks than her.

"What?" Hermione asked.  
Draco looked around at the students looking at him, or at-least they _were_; at the turn of Draco's head they all looked away from the Slytherin.

"What's your decision then?" He asked quietly, turning back to her.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Draco retorted angrily.

Hermione eyed him for a minute, it was as though the night before never happened. Not that Hermione was incredibly shattered that they weren't about to snog again, but he was abit more pressuring and not caring as last night. It made Hermione feel like they'd taken a huge step back.

"I don't know." She admitted.

Draco's expression didn't move, but Hermione could tell he was frustrated.

"You'd better hurry up and decide, Granger. Time's running out, and soon your decision will be worthless."  
"Really?" Hermione asked. "And why weren't you this pressuring last night, then?"  
"You were obviously upset last night-"  
"Oh and that would of changed in less than twenty-four hours, would it?" She asked sarcastically. "You really expect me to make a decision like this now-?"

"Whether you like it or not, it's a decision you'll eventually have to make. It'd be harder if you leave it longer."  
"Well thanks for verifying that." Hermione spat before walking away from the blond.

--

That night, Hermione was on her patrolling duties, she was patrolling the fifth and sixth floors by herself. She wondered down the stone corridors lit by torches and gripped her wand tightly in her hand.

Coming up with a decision was impossible. No matter how many arguments had gone through her head; it never ended with a definite decision.  
A bad headache was beginning to form from her stress. Although she wanted to go back to the heads common room she wanted to keep on walking around in the cool atmosphere.

Suddenly the sound of rushed footsteps scurried across the floor behind Hermione.She whipped around and stared at the open corridor behind her. Not a soul was there and no trace of anyone was there either.

Slightly unnerved, Hermione squeezed her wand even more tightly and approached the end of the corridor.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing.

No sound.

She didn't know why, but she was suddenly trembling. But she reminded herself there couldn't possibly be anything to be afraid of.

But now that she thought of it, there was always something like this happening on her patrols.

Then she heard it again.  
Hermione's eyes darted across the corridors, but she saw nothing.  
"Look, just show yourself will you!" Hermione asked angrily.

A moment of anxious silence passed until a figure darted across the corridor and made a break to escape Hermione.  
"Hey!" She called chasing after it.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Hermione cried. A jet of red light fired out the tip of her wand and hit the figure, making it fall to the ground with it's legs stuck together.  
Hermione approached the body on the floor and stood over, only to realise it was Michael Corner.  
"Michael?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Michael looked up at her in fear, he desperately tried to scramble to hit feet but couldn't.

"What...what are you doing down here?" Hermione asked lowering her wand.

"Why?" Michael spat. "Planning to tell Snape?"  
Hermione raised her wand again, sending Michael back to his cowardly state.

"Well?" She pressed.

"I can't tell you." He persisted. "Ginny said to-"  
"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "Ginny? Ginny's here too?"  
Michael cursed himself inwardly but didn't answer her question.  
Suddenly Hermione remembered what she overheard in the library that afternoon. Between the Patil twins.  
"Who else is here?" Hermione asked, already knowing that Michael was hiding something.

"I can't tell you!" He said half shouting.  
Hermione pointed her wand at his forehead.  
"Michael?" She pressed even further. "Tell me what your doing down here."

Michael's eyes fixed on the wand pointing at his forehead. Although Hermione hated this tactic of getting information, she knew she had to break her boundaries to get something out of Michael.

"Fine," Michael sighed, defeated. "Let me up first." He ordered.

"Fine." Hermione agreed before pulling his wand from his robe pockets. She cast the counter curse and soon Michael was back on his feet. Hermione kept her wand on him.  
"Go on." She urged.

Michael sighed and began walking back to where he ran from. They walked down the stretched corridors and hallways until coming to a stone gargoyle.  
Hermione watched as Michael whispered something to it. The stone creature slowly turned around revealing a small passageway behind it's wing.

Hermione's arm almost dropped from shock, but she kept it pointing at Michael.

They both climbed through the passageway and soon they were in a dimly lit room. Hermione saw students all looking directly at her.

She turned to Michael who had already began walking back to the crowd of students.

Hermione recognised the familiar red-hair of Ginny Weasley standing in-front of the pack of students.

"Ginny," Hermione managed to spit out. "W..what are you all doing here?"  
Ginny shared looks with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who were standing by a chalkboard on the wall.  
"Welcome back to the D.A." Ginny said simply.

--

**Hello,**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sure the update will come faster next time :)**

**Please review!!**

**Bye**


	28. More Secrets

"Welcome back to the D.A." Ginny said.

Hermione's face twisted into a slight frown. "The D.A? What are you thinking!?" She said loud and angrily. "Do you know how many prefects are on patrol tonight!? What if I wasn't patrolling this floor? The whole lot of you would be in-"

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny interrupted. She pulled Hermione into the corner by her arm. Hermione pulled her arm from Ginny's grip and faced her.

"Hermione you're freaking out the young kids." Ginny whispered angrily.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the group of kids who were all exchanging worried looks. They obviously knew who Hermione was.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a quiet, but still angry voice.

Ginny looked at Luna and Neville and jerked her head from them to Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were soon joined by Luna and Neville.  
"Well?" Hermione asked Ginny again.

"Like I said, 'welcome back to the D.A'." Ginny said simply.  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest still expecting an even clearer answer.

"Well someone needed to teach the younger kids how to defend themselves." Neville chimed in.

Hermione looked at him, "Against Voldemort? If anyone rebels against the prefects or deatheaters than..they get an even worse fate. There's no use fighting back against them."

"There will be when they attack the school." Ginny said a matter of factly.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "How do know they're attacking the school?"

"She overheard them in Slughorn's office." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded.

"I heard one of the Carrows talking to your Uncle. She said that You Know Who's going to attack the school regardless on whether Harry comes back or not."  
Hermione felt her face drain from blood. Voldemort was going to attack the school even if Harry came back! She should've expected it from Voldemort but still, Hermione was shocked.

"How are they going to defend themselves against Deatheaters who know Dark Magic? And Voldemort who they won't stand a chance against? We should be trying to get them out of the school-"

"We are," Ginny interrupted. She pulled out a yellowish parchement from her robe pockets. The Marauder's Map.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You have the map?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry gave it to me over the holidays. He had an inkling something would happen to the school and he wanted us to be safe." Ginny said, smiling whenever she mentioned Harry.

"So that's how you plan to evacuate the younger kids?" Hermione mused.  
Ginny, Neville and Luna nodded.

"We told the seventh years of each house to lead everyone here. And then we'll tell them which passageway to escape from. Just in case Snape finds out and blocks the tunnel." Neville explained proudly.

The side of Hermione's mouth quirked up. She was relieved that they were doing something instead of sitting back and waiting for something to happen. Atleast now she knew that the kids were going to be safe if something did happen to Hogwarts. And after what Ginny heard, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"But still.. why here?" Hermione asked. "Even with the map you still could've been sprung. Why didn't you go to the room of requirement?"

"We tried that but Snape put some kind of charm on it, no-one can get within ten feet of the corridor."

Hermione furrowed a brow and remembered what Voldemort told her and the other prefects. He said no to let anyone near the seventh floor corridor. It made her wonder why he was so protective of it?

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well..we have meetings every two weeks, because that's when you patrol this floor. Malfoy patrols it the week after."

Hermione nodded. "But you really should be careful," She warned. "If..if Pansy or Crabbe or Goyle saw you then..well you know what would happen then."

"We have been careful." Ginny insisted with a smile. "Hermione, noone has spotted us yet, noone has even suspected anything."

"Yeah...but.." Hermione trailed off, no knowing how to agure further.

"Hermione we've got everything covered," Ginny assured leading Hermione towards the exit of the room. "As long as no-one suspects us, it should all be fine."

"But Ginny I-"

"Hermione, all you need to do is keep this quiet. Snape or anyone else will suspect a thing. Plus it's dangerous for you to even be here."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked facing Ginny.

"Because, what if Snape or Graft or You Know Who use Legilimens or Veritaserum on you and you spill everything?"

"Good point." Hermione muttered.

Ginny was right, Hermione was risking everything that they accomplished just by standing in the room. She had to leave.

"Well...please be careful, Gin. I don't know what punishment you'll get for this."

"Don't worry. We'll be even more careful, next time." Ginny said loud enough for Michael Corner to hear.

Hermione gave Ginny a smile before crawling through the small space. Soon she was in the corridor. The gargoyle shifted to it's side, covering the small tunnel with it's wing.

Hermione never would of guessed there was something behind that corridor. It was very well hidden. Trying to forget everything she just heard, Hermione walked back down the hallway and soon was walking up the moving staircases.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione arrived back to her common room shortly. The whole trip she had been trying to force the memory out of her head but it was still fresh in her mind. She was so distracted she didn't even notice, Draco, who was watching her saunter across the common room.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Hm?" Hermione sounded in response.

"You alright?" He asked, clearly seeing how distracted she was.

Hermione lifted her eyes off the green carpet and looked at Draco as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"I'm fine," She assured. "Just tired."

"You look...distracted." He commented, getting up from his armchair.

"Well you would be too if you needed to make a decision like me." Hermione snapped.

Draco frowned at her. "I didn't force the decision on you."

"I know it's just... never mind." She muttered walking towards the spiral stairs.

"Granger." Draco called walking over to the staircase. Hermione stopped mid-step and spun around. Draco walked to the bottom of the stairs, Hermione standing a few steps over him.

"I guess I'm sorry about this morning," He said, his voice echoing up the stone stairway,

"Sorry?"

"You know, about being so pushy. Snape and Graft have been giving me abit of a push to hurry you with your decision."

"Oh.. it's fine." She said, giving an assuring smiled .

Draco gave a smirk back and walked away, Without thinking Hermione called out to him, "Draco." She said trotting down the steps. It was when she hit the last step that she realised that she had just called him by his first name. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Draco turned around and looked at her expectantly, also suprised that she called him 'Draco'.

"Uh..about last night...," Hermione started, feeling the embarrassment radiate between them both. "It..it didn't mean anything, right?"

"No." Draco said almost as a reflex. "Not at all."

Hermione nodded with relief, "Oh, well.. good." She said happily before quickly hurrying back to the stairs.

Draco didn't say another word as he rushed up to his room too. Hermione locked her door behind her when she entered her room. It was good to get that off of her chest. She knew it meant nothing. So why was she slightly disappointed?

_No Hermione, your not having this debate again. _She told herself.

Hermione agreed and changed into her blue pajamas and climbed into bed.

--

Hermione sat in her usual seat at the Slytherin table during breakfast, at the end. Pansy Parkinson hadn't tried anything all morning, much to Hermione's suprise. Also Hermione noticed that Daphne was trailing after Pansy like a puppy. It made Hermione wonder why suddenly she wished Daphne was sitting next to her. As much as she hated to admit it, it was nice having that sort of company.

After Breakfast, Hermione took her time as she walked to Potions. She slowed down when she saw a familiar face standing in the corridor. Walden.

Hermione walked over to him and scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me that Voldemort was going to attack the school?" She asked angrily.

Walden moved his dull eyes her. "Because, I don't think it's any of your business." He said shortly.

"Well it is when I've have been trying to keep everyone safe only to have it blown to bits by the psychopath you call your Lord-"

"Will you keep it down." Walden hissed as Hermione's voice grew louder and more shrill with every word.

"Look...," Walden started in a hushed voice. "What the Dark Lord intends to do is not any of your business. If it was he would've told you."  
"Why is he making me choose if he's going to fight Harry anyway?"

"Think about it, Hermione." Walden said, ending the discussion. Walden walked away from his niece and walked over to Yaxley who was taunting a sixth year Hufflepuff. Filled with rage, Hermione was about to walk over but someone jerked her arm, pulling her arm free, Hermione whipped around and gasped when she saw Graft.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly afraid.

"I just heard your little conversation with Macnair," He informed. "Not a good way to get into the Dark Lord's good books."

"Well not all of us a brown-nosing gits like you!" Hermione snapped, still enraged.

Graft let out a low chuckle. "You must not care about parents at all then. It won't much of a loss if they died anyway-"

"Don't say anything about my parents!-"

"What's going on?" A familiar voice interrupted. Hermione was relieved when Draco stood beside her.

"None of your concern Malfoy." Graft sneered.

"Well since the Dark Lord asked me to keep an eye on Granger then I'd say it is my concern." Draco said snarkily. Hermione's eyes flicked to Graft and Draco who were glaring dangerously at each-other.

"C'mon." Draco muttered, leading Hermione away from Graft. Hermione lingered for a moment, as Graft eyed her. She broke his stare and hurried off after Draco.  
Hermione looked over her shoulder at Graft who was still watching the pair walk away. She cleared her throat and turned the corner Draco already turned.

"So what was that about?" Draco asked, slowing his pace to let her catch up with him.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine." She assured quietly.

Draco looked abit frustrated, but accepted her answer.

The two kept walking down the hallway. Hermione didn't even remember which class they were headed to. And she didn't have much mind-space to remember.

"What about you and Macnair?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What about it?"

"Well, it looked pretty heated at the end," He commented. "You seemed upset."

Hermione shrugged. "It's nothing to be worried about."

"Who's worried?" Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked back. Once Draco looked away from her, Hermione felt her cheeks grow red. She put her hands over them, cooling her cheeks and hopefully getting rid of the colour.

Hermione gasped as someone squeezed into the rather large space in-between her and Draco. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi Draco," She said with a bright grin. Draco muttered a greeting and kept on walking. Pansy turned her head toward Hermione and frowned slightly. "Oh..., Peverell." She greeted with an expression of disappointment.

"Parkinson." Hermione greeted stiffly. Pansy turned back to Draco and the two began talking, Hermione couldn't hear the exact conversation, but she knew it wasn't anything she'd be interested in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since Hermione's discovery about the D.A. She knew this week would be the week that Ginny would be calling a meeting, since Hermione would be patrolling the floor.

In the common room, Draco and Hermione both were getting ready for their patrols. Feeling jittery, Hermione was acting clumsy and jumpy, catching Draco's attention. He watched as Hermione pulled on her cloak with a grim expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked, knowing he'd get the same answer he had been getting whenever he asked that question.

Hermione looked at him. "No, no.. nothings wrong." She said quickly. "Why?"

"Because your cloak's on backwards." Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed slightly and fixed her black cloak. Hundreds on butterflies were swarming throughout her stomach, she felt physically sick with worry for her friends. And she knew, now, that she wasn't hiding it well.

"Maybe you should sit out the patrols tonight," Draco offered. "I'm sure Blaise or Pansy will do it."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please," She muttered. "Pansy wouldn't do anything of the sort."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the passageway leading to the corridor.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied grabbing her wand off the emerald armchair. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked down the corridors with her wand at her side, a small amount of light showing her the empty corridor. She wondered if they were already in the secret room. Did they sneak past her again like the week before? She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about it, but it was hard to forget.

Hermione cleared her throat in effort to make at least one noise in the dark space. She came to the gargoyle at the end of the corridor. She stopped and looked at it's stone grey eyes, staring back at her. The faint sound of talking was all she could hear, but she wondered whether it was her own imagination.

"Peverell," Someone said making Hermione jump.  
Hermione spun around with her wand held in-front of her, the tip of it shining brightly. Blaise Zabini squinted at the blinding light and batted her wand out of his face.

"Are you trying to blind me?"

Hermione put a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Blaise smirked. "Draco wanted me to come and take over your patrols," He informed. "He said you looked a little under the weather."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, I'm fine thank you," She quipped. "And you tell Dra..ah..MAlfoy, that when I say that I'm fine then I mean that I'm.." Hermione stopped talking at the sound of grinding. She and Blaise's head both turned towards the Gargoyle that was slowly beginning to turn.

* * *

Hello :D

Yay an update! Thank you for the reviews :) I appreciate every single one of them :)

Hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry about the wait :)

Bye Bye :D


	29. Betrayal

Hermione flicked her still widened eyes at Blaise, who was staring with his mouth open at the slowly turning Gargoyle. He pointed his wand towards two heads that soon popped out of the crawlspace. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff froze at the sight of Hermione and Blaise.

"What have we here?" Blaise drawled.

Hermione gulped and tried to think of a good explanation, because surely Blaise knew that somehow she was involved.

"Don't move!" Blaise exclaimed as the Hufflepuff tried to back up.

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Did you know about this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. No, I had no idea."

"Sure you didn't." Blaise sneered. "Well it looks like apples don't fall far from the trees."

Hermione's brown eyes flashed. She stomped her foot on Blaise's as hard as she could.

"OW!" Blaise yelped, hopping around on his good foot.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione cried, sending Blaise hurtling down the corridor.

Her chest heaving, Hermione lowered her eyes to the frozen students.

"Where's Ginny?"

The Gryffindor jerked her head behind her, before scurrying back into the large room. Hermione followed frantically.

Ginny and Neville were standing at the front of the large group of students. They stopped when Hermione stumbled out of the crawlspace.

"Hermoine?" Ginny asked surprised. "Wha..what are you doing here?"

"You need to leave!" Hermione panted, pointing at the crawlspace. "Now!"

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because Zabini saw those two." Hermione said, pointing to the frightened looking Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

Ginny looked at them and then back at Hermione.

"He knows, I had something to do with it and he's going to tell Snape and Graft anf Voldemort. We need to leave!"

"But Hermione, if he tells, we'll all be in trouble anyway." Ginny argued. "

Hermione bit her lip. "Well... aren't there any other passageways?"

Ginny shrugged and rushed over to a table in the corner, sprawled across it was the Marauder's Map.

Hermione's muscles suddenly tensed when she heard voices outside the crawlspace. She leaned closer, trying to make out some of the words.

"...what happened? Blaise!?" A girl's voice commanded.

Suddenly another girl's voice piped up. "Where's Peverell?"

"I found one!" Ginny announced from the corner.

Hermione leaned in closer to the crawlspace, listening intently.

"...let's go tell Snape." The first girl's voice decided.

"Hermione, I found one."

Abandoning her eavesdropping, Hermione looked at Ginny who was walking over with the map.

She stopped beside Hermione and prodded it with her finger.

The passage she was pointing to, thankfully, wasn't that far away from where they were located.

"We need to hurry. Snape's coming down... now."

Ginny nodded and thrust the map into Neville's chest, and walked over to the students sitting on the ground. Some standing.

"Right, we need to go to a new location. Don't panic but... Snape's coming-"

"NO!" A frightened first year shrieked.

"Don't panic I said!" Ginny growled.

"How can we not panic?!" Michael Corner questioned. "Snape's coming right now!"

"Yeah, I thought you said nothing was going to happen to us!"

Soon every student in the room was in an uproar.

"QUIET!" Hermione yelled over the din. Every student silenced at looked at Hermione.

"Now, unless you want to be locked in the Dungeons or worse, just go where Ginny tells you to go!"

Ginny nodded. "She's right. Hermione is trying to help us. She's risking more just being here, so the least you can do is listen to her!" She snapped. "Now get ready for plan B. "

"Plan B?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, if _this _situation even arose, we came up with a plan that would bide us some time."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, the anxious churning in her stomach slowing down. "What is it?"

Before Ginny could answer, Hermione spotted three sixth years in the corner of the room moving a huge rock, leading to a crawlspace.

"It's a good thing you have that map." Hermione commented.

Ginny and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Parvati, Ernie!" Ginny called.

Parvati Patil and Ernie MacMillan turned to Ginny expectantly.

"Take everyone back to their Dormitories, you know where they have to get off?"

Ernie nodded. "Yeah, I remember most of the tunnels."

"Good." Ginny turned away and walked over to the other corner of the room and held back the tapestry covering it.

And yet another crawlspace was uncovered. Hermione's eyebrows raised.

"What's that?"

"It's for you." Ginny said obviously.

"Me? Why?"

"You can't walk back in the corridors again, can you? It leads straight to you corridor."

Hermione smiled, but still felt scared. "What about you? Are...are you sure you'll be alright?"

Ginny snorted, despite the crisis they were in. "Don't worry, Hermione. We'll be fine."

"You'd better hurry, Hermione," Neville chimed in."

Hermione took one last fleeting glance at the students who were bustling through the crawlspace across the room. She hoped they'd get back safe.

--

About ten minutes crawling through the tight space, Hermione began to see an opening. She hurried along, ignoring the painful feeling in her kneecaps. She stopped at a brick wall, where Ginny said the opening would be. Hermione reached out an pushed the wall lightly.

It fell forward quickly, revealing hte corridor, and her common room jut across the corridor.

Quietly, Hermione poked her head out and looked both ways. No one was in sight.

She carefully climbed out of the crawlspace and placed the chunk of wall that fell on the floor back into it's eightful place.

An overwhelming feeling of safeness consumed her. But she still had to figure out an excuse for Snape.

"Wolfsbane." Hermione said, shocked by how brittle and high her voice was.

Violet nodded, and opened the portrait for Hermione.

She stepped in and walked into the common room. Draco was sitting in an armchair, his face was stony and his fists clenched. Hermione stopped short when she saw him.

His blond head snapped up at her, his silver eyes piercing.

"What?" Hermione asked, surely he couldn't know already?

He didn't answer.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, her voice getting stronger.

"Snape's looking for you." He said, in a voice Hermione had never heard him speak.

Her brown eyes widened. "What?"

"Pansy and Millicent found Blaise." Draco got to his feet, his wand in hand. "He told Snape everything."

Hermione looked at the wand in Draco's hand. He was beginning to scare her.

"What were you thinking?" He asked angrily.

"I... I had to do something to help. They're my friends, and I got them into this-"

"But what about your parents? What about you!?"

"What about me?" Hermione sneered. "It's not like you, Draco Malfoy, would care if I died under the power of your Lord!"

Draco's arm sprang up, his wand was directed at Hermione. "We're supposed to take you to Snape's office if we find you." He said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hermione jeered.

Draco was struggling. His hand was shaking violently, his eyes burned into Hermione's. He didn't want to, but he had to. He had to obey his Master's orders. Either that or end up in the same situation as Hermione.

Hermione hastily rubbed the tears forming in her eyes, she didn't know what Draco was going to do.

"Sorry, Granger." He uttered. "STUPEFY!"

--

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Was it a dream? Did Draco really betray her? Was Ginny and Neville alright?

"Lovely of you to join us, Hermione." A cold voice said.

Hermione's insides squirmed. She now realised that it wasn't a dream. Her eyes focused on her surroundings. The portraits on the walls, looked down at her grimly and full of sorrow. The figures in the room seemed to tower over her frail body.

"I should of expected something like this to happen." Voldemort said.

Hermione shook her head, finally achieving coming out of her daze. Her eyes narrowed at Draco who was standing opposite her. Next to him was Pansy, with an expression Hermione had never seen her wear.

Hermione looked at Voldemort, who was standing next to Snape. Both men looking at her with solemn but smug expressions.

"Very clever of those children," Voldemort mused. "Even none of my followers had figured it out. I knew something like this would happen, I knew your loyalties would always lay with Potter."

Hermione tried to move, but her body was immobilised. But no ropes were holding her down.

Voldemort was in-front of her now. His scarlet eyes gleaming. "Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

His below zero breath blew lightly across her face, sending a chill up her spine. She knew that it was a question he didn't want her to answer.

"It seems it is very hard to find trust with anyone, it's a good thing that.. some people," Voldemort looked at Draco. "don't let friendship get in the way of loyalties."

"We were never friends." Hermione said, her voice being able to break through the fear.

Draco looked at her. If looks could kill, Draco would be on the floor.

Voldemort turned back to her. "Let's bring in some of your _real _friends in then."

The oxygen in Hermione's lungs was instantly sucked out. The wooden door burst open, and to her horror, Ginny, Neville and Luna were being man handled into the office.

"No.." Hermione breathed.

Voldemort walked toward the three students. "Well, well, aren't you three clever?" He said coldly. "Potter would be proud. Hopefully he'll find out was his _friends _have done for him."

Ginny, Neville and Luna were shaking. The wands pointed at their necks made them freeze.

"Now, what have we here," Voldemort gestured to Luna and looked at Snape.

"Luna Lovegood, my Lord." Snape answered. "Her father Xenophilius Lovegood owns the Quibbler."

"So your father owns that magazine that's supporting Potter?" Voldemort turned sharply to Luna, who nodded shakily. "Well, you're in good company my dear." Voldemort said sinisterly. He moved onto Neville who was standing next to Luna.

"I remember you," Voldemort sneered. "You're the Longbottom boy. Too bad Bellatrix isn't here, we could've had some fun." Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh just before Neville almost broke from the Deatheater's grip.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried.

Neville fell to his knees writhing in pain, screaming louder than anything Hermione had heard.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. "STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Voldemort lifted the spell with a smirk. "Foolish boy. Foolish like your parents."

Neville was gasping for breath at Voldemort's feet. His body limp and unmoving.

Voldemort moved on, standing in-frnot of Ginny.

"And you," He said, his slits for nostrils flaring. "You, Potter's girlfriend, and the sidekick's sister. Wouldn't it be a shame if you died trying to help them?"

Ginny's brown eyes filled with tears, but her face was stony. She stared right into Voldemort's eyes.

"My lord, what are we going to do to them?"

Hermione looked at the person holding Ginny. It was Graft, he seemed eager to punish the three students.

"Calm yourself Graft. You will have fun with these three. But first, i would like you to dispose of Peverell."

Hermione stopped breathing. Everyone's eyes in the room shot to Hermione.

Draco's knees almost buckled beneath him. "My lord," He piped up. "Is..is that really necessary?"

Voldemort looked at Draco, who's shock was easily seen. "Yes it is Draco. She betrayed me, she tried to outsmart me, she must die!"

Draco looked back to Hermione.

As much as Hermione tried to be angry with him, she couldn't make her eyes narrow at the blond Slytherin.

"It'd be a pleasure my Lord," Graft smirked, looking at Hermione.

Graft shoved Ginny aside and made his way in-front of Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny, Neville and Luna who were looking back with glassy eyes. Hermione attempted a smile, but couldn't bring herself to. She looked at Draco. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his silver eyes were on the floor. His chest was heaving though.

Hermione saw in the corner of her eye that Graft had raised his wand.

This was it. Hermione never pictured dying like this. She'd always pictured herself dying in battle, or in an old house somewhere with her family surrounding her. She closed her eyes and saw the smiling faces of Harry and Ron.

Graft's voice was like an echo in her mind as he said, "Avada Kedavra."

--

**Hi,**

**Finally I updated. Please don't kill me for the cliffy!**

** I tried to update sooner but my fricking computer it being so frustrating. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. I will _try _to update soon. :) Please Review!!**


	30. Prisoner

"Expelliarmus." A calm voice said.

Hermione's eyes remained closed. She felt nothing. Death really was fast.

"What are you doing, Severus!?" Voldemort demanded.

Hermione's eyes shot open. She was still in the office, unscathed and confused. Graft was still in front of her, his eyes focused angrily on Snape.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but..." His ebony eyes looked a Hermione, who was still frozen to the chair, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. He continued, "perhaps, miss Peverell, could be of great use in catching Potter-"

"We've been trying that for weeks, Severus!" Voldemort bellowed. "The girl will not follow orders!"

Voldemort's bony fingers gestured angrily to Hermione.

"Yes, we have. But there is one alternative." Snape smirked.

"What!?" Voldemort snarled.

"The Imperius curse." Snape said simply. "I have, from a good source that Potter is hiding in the woods near Godrics Hollow."

"Ahh, the place his pathetic parents were murdered."

Ginny was now shaking, Neville was still recovering from his torturing and Luna was rooted to the spot, her deep blue eyes studying the faces of the portraits around the room.

Voldemort looked at Hermione. The red in his eyes getting more bolder by the second.

"Very well," He decided. "Graft, take Peverell to the Dungeons. And make sure she's alone and secure."

Hermione was forcefully lifted from the chair. Her body coming out of the spell it was in.

"Hermione..." She heard Ginny whimper as she was shoved past her friends, and enemies.

Graft's grip tightened around her wrists as he pushed her through the corridors.

"All in due time, Peverell," He snarled into her ear. "If you slip up again, I promise I will kill you."

Hermione fought the tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't going to give any of the Death Eaters satisfaction.

The younger Slytherins watched as one of their own was forcefully shoved down the moving staircases. Some snickering, others shaking their heads.

Soon they were in the Dungeons. But not the former Slytherin common room's dungeons. Another Dungeons. More vulgar and chilling than anything Hermione had ever seen before, even at the Malfoy Manor.

Graft shoved her into a dark cell Hermione couldn't see. She fell roughly on her knees.

"I'll be back to collect you shortly." Graft smirked. With a loud clang, the bars surrounding the cell were forcefully closed.

A streak of light was the only thing Hermione could see. And to be quite honest, the light was dull. She knew she'd soon be at death's door.

Hermione backed up into the wall behind her, brought her knees to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

How wrong it all went so fast. Hermione couldn't believe what a mess she had made. Now not only her parents, but her friends were in more danger than before. Who knew what Voldemort was going to do to the other students? No doubt something beyond horrid.

Hermione rested her head back against the wall. This place reminded her of when she was imprisoned at the Malfoy Manor. Before this whole saga had unfolded. Before she found out she was a Pureblood, before she found out she was a destined Death Eater!

In a fit of rage, Hermione slammed her fists onto the stone floor, ignoring the pain that shattered her hand.

Hermione hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth, tears streaming out of her eyes and low whimpers shaking from her lips. She closed her eyes tightly, and prayed everything would be alright.

--

Hermione suddenly awoke with a jolt. She was on her side on the cold stone floor. She heard footsteps approaching. This was it, Graft had finally returned.

She scrambled to her feet and pressed herself against the wall, despite waking up a few seconds earlier.

Through the darkness, a figure stood outside of the cell. Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"Granger?" the familiar voice asked.

Hermione's body went limp. Her eyebrows furrowed with anger. "Malfoy?" She asked in a brittle voice.

"Lumos." He whispered. The tip of his wand ignited and a bright glow coated the cell. Hermione squinted into the light. "Are you alright?" He continued, his silver eyes searching for her in the cell.

"How can you even ask me that?" She said walking toward the bars. "All because of you I'm struck down here!"

"Me?!" Draco repeated just as angry. "If I didn't turn you in it would of only of been a matter of time before somebody did! Where were you going to hide in a school a school full of Death Eaters?"

"You still could've let me go." Hermione argued.

"Look, Granger, you're the one who got yourself into this mess, despite me and my mother warning you time and time again. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Hermione's eyes stung, but not as painfully as her chest. He was right. This was her fault.

"I know.." Hermione's breath shook. The tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh, Granger I didn't mean it like-"

"No! You're right. It is my fault." She sobbed, grabbing the iron bars to support herself. "I've let everybody down. My parents, my friends.."

"You were trying to help your friends." Draco said, watching the distraught girl. "Anyone would've just sat back and done what they were told. But not Hermione Grang-ah-Peverell."

"Granger." Hermione corrected looking up at him through puffy eyes. "It will always be Granger."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco smirked.

Hermione felt the corner of her mouth pull. Hermione didn't look away from him. Their eyes connected.

"What are they planning?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Draco sighed. "Snape found out where Potter's hiding. Except You Know Who can't send anyone else out there because Potter's put up charms hiding his location. If him or Weasley saw any of the other Death eaters, they'd pack up and leave... so..-"

"He's going to send me out there to lure Harry and Ron into the trap." Hermione guessed, bitterly.

Draco nodded. "They're putting you under the Imperius curse." He admitted.

"Figures," Hermione muttered. Suddenly a thought struck her mind. "What about the others? Ginny, Neville- are they alright?"

"They... they had to face a punishment."

"Which was?"

"It doesn't matter. They're alive. But the other kids are copping it bad. They're not allowed out of their dormitories, only for lunch can they come to the Great Hall-"

"Th...that's cruel!" Hermione said outraged. Her nails almost dug into the rusted bars. "They haven't done anything to deserve this-!"

"Calm down, Granger!" Draco hissed.

Hermione's narrowed eyes lowered to her hand, which was not even inches away from Draco's. He lightly brushed her fingers. Hermione returned the gesture.

"You're sure they'll be alright. I would never be able to live with myself if-"

"They're fine." Draco said. "You need to start worrying about yourself."

Hermione sighed. "Well.. thanks for checking on me... I guess."

Draco pulled away his hand and dug in the pockets of his robes. Hermione watched as he pulled out a colourful box of Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans.

"Here," He passed the box to her through the bars. "thought you might get hungry."

"Thanks." Hermione said, although she didn't really want to eat vomit and earwax flavored beans. "You should probably go.."

"Yeah, I'm not even supposed to be down here."

Hermione nodded. "Bye." She said softly.

Draco half smiled and began to walk away. The light disappearing with him.

Hermione waited until his footsteps were out of earshot, before slinking back down onto the cold floor. She picked the beans out of the box and tossed them into her mouth, so far not getting any disgusting flavored ones.

She breathed heavily out of her nose. Thinking about the mission ahead. There was no way she was going to get out of this one. No doubt they would fill every possible loophole to make sure she couldn't let anything slip to Harry or Ron.

Hermione set the box out beans down beside her and closed her eyes. All she could do was wait. Wait until Graft would come and colect her. And then she would face the ultimate betrayal.

**Whoa, that's probably my fastest update in a while.**

thanks for all of your review on the last chapter ;) Your reviews help me write more!  


**Hope you like this chapter, if you didn't, feel free to say so! hehe!! Bye Bye**


	31. Mother's Blessing

Hermione waited nervously in Snape's office.

Three burly Death Eaters were standing guard around the room. One of them, Hermione's uncle. Walden Macnair. He didn't look at Hermione. She knew that he must of been ashamed of her, but it's not as though she was seeking his approval.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She had been waiting here for over an hour. Sitting in the same seat. Her insides were squirming with anxiousness. She couldn't believe what Voldemort was going to make her do.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Hermione glanced at the door and waited for Snape or anyone else to walk in. The door slowly opened. And as Hermione guessed, Snape walked in.

"Are you ready, Peverell?" Snape asked after closing the door behind him.

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like I have choice." She murmured.

She got to her feet, (ignoring the fact that she couldn't feel anything below her tailbone) and followed Snape to the back room.

She could feel the presence of the Death Eaters watching her intently.

Snape walked over to a bulge covered by a large white sheet on the wall. He removed the sheet, uncovering a dusty and worn looking mantelpiece. On top of the fireplace was a small sack, which Hermione assumed was filled with Floo Powder.

"First you will have to make a little detour to the Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord wishes to see you before you set off on your task." Snape explained.

Hermione nodded grudgingly. She walked over to the fireplace and pulled out a handful of Floo Powder. She tossed it into the flames turning them a blinding emerald colour. She stepped into the fire and said, "Malfoy Manor." Before being engulfed by the flames.

Hermione stumbled out of the hearth and painfully fell to her knees.

"Ow.." She whimpered slightly. The pain in her knees was slowly beginning to fade but it still hurt.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get here."

Hermione looked up, and her eyes lightened slightly.

Draco smirked at her and extended his hand. Hermione took it cautiously, and pulled herself to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Mother wanted me here, and.. so did the Dark Lord." He added.

"Why does Voldemort want to see you?" Hermione inquired, ignoring Draco's slight flinch at Voldemort's name.

"No idea." He shrugged.

Hermione smiled unknowingly at him. It was comforting that he was here. But something made her feel that what Voldemort wanted to see him about wasn't good.

Two more bodies stumbled out of the fireplace behind Draco and Hermione. One was Graft the other Walden. Both men walked forward toward Hermione. Graft had a sinister smile across his face.

"Ready, Peverell?" He asked tauntingly. "Hopefully you won't try and pull anything stupid. Or do, It won't be much of a loss."

It took all of Hermione to stop her from hexing Graft into oblivion. She glared dangerously at him, her arms trembling. She felt a tug at her side. She glanced at Draco who was also giving Graft a slight glare.

"Come on." He murmured, beckoning him to follow her.

Hermione began walking away. She stole a glance behind her at Walden who didn't object. She felt cold inside when his cold stare met her eyes. She stole her eyes away and rushed after Draco as he exited the large dining room.

She was soon at his side, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "The Dark Lord won't arrive until later, 'til then mother wanted to see you."

"Oh.." Hermione mumbled. She hadn't seen Narcissa in so long, hopefully it would cheer her up slightly seeing the motherly-type woman again.

Draco led them through long dimly lit hallways, passing many of his ancestors. All of the deceased men and women nodded and smiled at Hermione as she passed. She had no idea how they knew who she was.

They suddenly stopped at an open door. Draco walked in first, Hermione trailing behind. It was a large panelled room with bookcases and a large desk, equipped with quills, ink and parchment. In the corner was a large glass liquor cabinet.

"Oh, Hermione!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes landed on Narcissa who was rushing over. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and examined her, as though she had been gone long enough to change or grow taller.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Hermione answered with a smile, even though her insides were squirming with anxiousness.

Narcissa looked at Hermione with a slight look of concern before looking at Draco. "Draco, get Hermione a drink. She looks like she's about to faint."

Hermione's eyes flicked between Narcissa and Draco. "No. I'm fine, really-" She began to explain.

"Nonsense." Narcissa said dismissively. Narcissa steered Hermione toward the leather, emerald couch that she was sitting on before Hermione and Draco arrived. Hermione sat down uncomfortably and began fiddling with her black robes.

The sound of glasses clinking were the only sounds in the room. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was getting Hermione's drink. Butterbeer by the looks of it. Hermione was glad that it wasn't Firewhiskey or anything like that.

Narcissa was standing, she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. "The Dark Lord will be here soon." She announced. "But I don't think he'll send you on your task until tomorrow or later tonight."

Hermione nodded once before having a glass shoved under her nose. She hastily grabbed the glass and took a sip, giving Draco a look of thanks.

"Draco, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Narcissa asked politely.

Draco, who had just settled into the couch beside Hermione, huffed and set his drink on the mahogany table infront of him. He lifted himself off the couch and exited the room, closing the door with a bang. Hopefully unintended.

Hermione looked at the bottom of her glass as the yellowish liquid dissapeared quickly as she gulped it down. Narcissa sat beside her, her blue eyes watching her.

"It's lovely to have you back Hermione." She insisted. "I was getting worried."

Hermione sat her now empty glass beside Draco's full one and looked at Narcissa. "Why?"

"What happens in Hogwarts travels back here as well." She explained. "Hermione, what were you thinking? I know you feel obligated to protect your.. friends, but.. you have to worry about yourself as well. Imagine how your mother would feel if you had died without you two having a proper goodbye."

"My mother? Is she here?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Where is she?-"

"She'll be down to see you later." Narcissa explained firmly.

"Well, why can't she come now?" Hermione asked frustratedly. "Is Voldemort keeping her prisoner or something?"

"She's on lockdown, Hermione. She can't just wander the manor as she pleases. It's not safe."

"Well what about my dad?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa's face went (if possible) a shade whiter. "Oh... your.. your father isn't here at the moment."

"Why? Where is he?"

Narcissa opened her mouth to answer when the door behind them opened. Graft strode in his icy blue eyes locked onto Hermione.

"The Dark Lord's here," He announced. "Potter's waiting."

"There's no need to rush, Graft." Narcissa said nastily.

Hermione broke out in goosebumps across her arms. Voldemort was here. He was in the building. And soon she would have to set off to Godric's Hollow.

"Go on, Hermione." NArcissa's sharp voice broke her thoughts.

Hermione slowly got off the couch and walked toward the open door, ignoring Graft's annoying gaze upon her. She stepped into the thin hallway, she heard the door close behind her. Suddenly her wrists were pulled behind her back and held there. Graft pushed her along down the hallway. Unable to hold in all of the rage she felt anymore, Hermione wrestled out of his grip, spun around and pushed him in the chest.

"Don't touch me!" She warned dangerously.

Graft snickered."Tsk, tsk, Peverell. I assure you you won't have that attitude once you're in the Dark Lord's presence, so I suggest you turn into the obedient little Death Eater your mother intended you to be."

"That's enough." A cold voice issued from behind them.

Graft's face went stony. His eyes narrowed. Hermione turned around and saw Walden striding down the hallway toward them.

"I'll take it from here, Graft." He informed, giving the other male Death Eater a hard look.

Hermione lowered her glassy eyes to the floor and waited until Graft's footsteps were out of earshot. Walden looked down at his niece.

"Come on," He muttered, clapping her shoulder. He walked past her and continued down the long narrow hallway.

Hermione rubbed the stray tear sliding down her cheek and rushed after Walden, her cloak fluttering after her.

They didn't speak.

Finally Walden stopped at a large set of double doors, and like every other doorknob in the house there were silver doorknobs with serpents engraved on them. Walden looked down at Hermione. His calloused hand reached and turned the doorknob quietly. The open doorway led to a dark room. the tall windows that reached the roof were covered with heavy drapes, shielding them from the outside.

Without thinking, Hermione stepped in. She now saw that a small source of light was coming from the corner or the room. The fireplace blazing emitted a small amount of lsight that reached not even a few feet around it. She was now shaking when she realised Voldemort was in the room. She could tell by the snake that slithered past the fireplace.

"Welcome back, Hermione." His cold voice issued throughout the room.

Suddenly the room lit up, thanks to the many torches along the walls. It didn't make much of a difference to the abnormally dark room, but Hermione could now clearly see Voldemort in the centre of the room. Nagini at his feet.

But he wasn't the only person she saw.

Draco was against the wall, along with Bellatrix, Avery, Yaxley and Lucius. Like back Snape's office, Draco wasn't looking at her. His eyes were glued to the floor infriont of him. The others however, (Bellatrix in particualar) didn't seem as distant to tell her exactly what they thought of her recent doings.

"My Lord, can we trust her after what she has done?" Bellatrix asked nastily. "She might let Potter and his friend slip out of her fingers-"

"Quiet, Bella!" Voldemort interrupted."As foolish as she is, Hermione won't gamble her parents lives anymore. Will you?"

Voldemort's scarlet eyes bore into Hermione's. She didn't nod nor shake her head.

"Good." Voldemort sneered.

He took a few steps toward her. In her peripheral vision, Hermione saw Walden join the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort was now in front of her. She could feel the chill of his breath.

"You try anything, Peverell. Don't think I won't know." He said dangerously. "I will be in your mind, watching your every move, listening to your every thought."

Hermione stared directly into his crimson eyes without blinking.

He went on. "Not only that, but if you dare try to do anything.. heroic.. out there. Your moth-parents are as good as dead." He warned again. Briskly he walked away. He stopped beside Avery who was at the end of the line that the Death Eates formed. "THis is just a number of my followers that will be accompanying you on your task. I heard Draco's looking especially forward to it, having a history with Potter and Weasley." He said with a hint of malice.

Hermione's narrowed brown eyes landed on Draco as he shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

"Now, tomorrow morning you will set off to Godric's Hollow. You will clean yourself up, and change into your muggle attire. Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Now go."

The torches went out, and the room was dark. Footsteps of the others leading came closer to Hermione. Some so close that a barging body came with it. She turned around and followed the rest into the hallway. Draco was waiting for her, while the others had already disappeared.

"I didn't have a choice." He said once the door closed behind Hermione.

"I don't even care, Malfoy." Hermione scowled before walking away.

She heard his footsteps come up behind her."Well what did you think would happen? That I'd come to your rescue and help you save Weasley and Potter?"

Hermione's heart sunk, as that was a little bit of truth.

"Just because we're.. you know?. doesn't mean that I'm alright with them-"

They reached the staircase. Hermione began up the staircase, ignoring Draco's attempts to get her attention.

"Granger, will you listen?" He caught her cold hand and yanked her back. She spun around but caught her balance before falling off the steps.

Draco went on, "Please don't let this affect us." He said.

"Affect us?" Hermiome repeated angrily. "Malfoy, they are my friends! The friends who saved me ni our first year from a troll. The friends that took me in. The friends that comforted me when you called me a Mudblood!"

Draco let her hand fall at the last word of her sentence. Hermione's teary eyes stared angrily at him.

"You;ve been waiting for a chance to fight Harry and Ron agian. So don't act like you're dreading it!" She spat before stalking away.

-----------

After the her encounter with Voldemort, Hermione was sent ot her room where she was locked. After ages of pacing, in an attempt to ware out the sick feeling in her stomach, her fear grew stronger.  
She couldn't sit down for more than five minutes. She couldn't be alone in this room. A thousand diffirent voices were screaming out a thousand diffirent things at her.

_"You can't do this, they're your friends!"_

_"You must protect your parents!"  
"Your Mother's the one that got you into this, protect Harry and Ron!"_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

The sound thankfully broke Hermione's thoughts. She looked at the door and waited for it to open. The mahogany door slowly began to open, and a small frame stod in the doorway. Hermione's heart leapt when she saw Narcissa.

"Hello," She smiled. "You can come see your mother now."

Hermione thought she'd be jumping up and down when she'd be able to see her parents again. But she felt cold. She didn't knwo what to expect. Was her Mother living a lie all those years? Was she really a cruel Death Eater? Was she still loyal to Voldemort?

"Hermione?"

Her brown eyes flicked toward Narcissa. The blond woman smiled.

"Come on, she's waiting."

Numbly, Hermione got to her feet and walked toward Narcissa who led her down hallways and up stairwells. They walked for a good couple of minutes, until they stopped at a dead ended hallway. A black door in front of them.

"I think I'll leave you alone for a while. Let you catch up." Narcissa said in a quiet voice before reaching the silver, snake-engraved doorknob and twisting it. The door wloly opened, revealing a dark room. NArcissa's firm hand gave Hermione a slight push to remind her how to walk.  
Breaking out of her thoughts and fears, she walked into the room, her mind and heart racing.

The door closed behind her. And a slight movement by the corner of the room almost made her jump out of her skin. Slowly Jennifer came into the light of the unconered window on the side of the room. Her brown hair pinned back, revealing her soft face and brown eyes.

The two didn't say a word. They stared at each other. Obserivng the other.

"Hermione," Jennifer finally said. "..I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Hermione unknowingly took a step back when Jennifer went to pull her into a hug. Hermione hated the look on her mother's disappointed face when she avoided her action of love.

"Please... please don't hate me for this." Jennifer begged. "I..I had no choice."

"It's not that." Hermione assured in a stiff voice. "Why didn't you tell me? Why _couldn't _you tell me?-"

"I wanted to, darling, I did.. but.." Jennifer trailed off. She dug deep into her robe pocket and pulled out an emerald handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes and sniffed. "You must understand... I..I didn't want to worry you-"

"Worry me?" Hermione repeated shakily. "How do you think I felt when I was kidnapped by Death Eaters? When I had no idea what was going on? When I thought I was going to die!?"

Jennifer didn't say anything. She nodded. "I understand you're upset. But what would you have done? if I told you, you would've told your friends and then they would've told the Order. There's spies in the Order, Hermione. The news would've spread back to the Dark Lord faster than you could say 'shhh'."

Jennifer placed her hands on the side of Hermione's face and tilted it up to look at her.

"I'm just so glad you're alright." She whispered.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

She rested her head onto her mother's shoulder and brought her hands up to her back. She heard Jennifer sniffling as she stroked her hair. They stood in the embrace for a minute or two, before Jennifer pulled away. She pulled Hermione's arm and pulled her toward the small bed at the back of the room.  
Hermione sat awkwardly next to Jennifer and avoided looking in her direction.

"Where's Dad?" She asked, looking down at her hands in her lap.

There was a long pause before Jennifer sniffed again. "He'll be back soon. Don't you worry."

"Why, where is he?"

"Just.. don't worry about it, Hermione." Jenifer smiled playing with Hermione's hair.

"So.. what are you going to do about your task tomorrow?"

Hermione glanced to her side at Jennifer. "What else can I do? I.. have to protect you-"

"No you don't." Jennifer persisted. Hermione stared. "I am an adult. I've made my choices and I got you into this. Your friends need to win this battle."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Was her mother really saying this?

"But.. but what about you and da-"

"Hermione, you need to understand this." Jennnifer took her daughter's hand in hers. "If you help your friends then.. all of this could be over. You Know Who doesn't play by the rules of his own little game. Why should you?"

Hermione shook her head. "But mum.. I-"

"Listen, Hermione. I want you to do this. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you choose to save me and... your father over your friends. I've gotten you into enough.. atleast try and get yourself out of it."

Hermoine nodded, trying to take in all the words. Her Mother was giving her permission to save her friends over her. But could she really do that?  
Could she really give up her parents' lives for her friends?

* * *

**Hello!**

**Merry Christmas :) Sorry about the wait :( **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review :) **

**Bye**


	32. Godric's Hollow

Hermione was torn away from her Mother faster than they were reunited.

Too worried and anxious to sleep, she tried desperately to avoid making her decision her Mother had given her. But there wasn't much to distract her from it. In an empty room, her mind wandered.

Friends or Parents?

She hated making decisions. Especially life-altering ones like this. She knew she _had _to help her friends. If she helped Harry, she'd be helping the Wizarding World get one step closer to defeating Voldemort for good.  
But then there was her parents. If maybe Hermione had seen btoh of her parents, the decision would be easier. But she doubted anything could make this ultimatum easier.

She sighed, slid off the side of her large bed and began pacing the room, when suddenly _CRASH!_

Hermione stopped. She spun around and looked at the purple drapes covering a large window. That's where the noise was coming from. She quickly walked over to the window and moved the purple drapes slightly across so she could see.

The sky was getting darker, as the sunset in the distance began to fade. Hermione didn't realize she had been here for so long. A whole day.

Despite the darkness, she could still make out a figure below, walking through the garden. The silver blond hair gave it away. A broken flower pot lay beneath Draco's feet. His fists were balled at his sides and he looked at though he was about to break something else.

All of the confusion Hermione was feeling moments ago was replaced with anger. She frowned as she looked down at him. She wasn't exactly angry. Yet she wanted to be. She wanted to hate him. Hate him like she used to. She didn't want to feel like there was anything to hold onto between them.  
If she did choose her friends, where would that leave Draco?

Rotting in a cell in Azkaban?  
In hiding in another country?  
Dead?

As if feeling the intensity of her stare, Draco glanced up towards her. His silver eyes shined from the light trickling out from her window landing in the bluish dark garden. Hermione didn't move. Draco's balled fists unclenched .

They both stood there, three floors apart yet both knowing what the other was thinking. Hermione broke the intense stare and closed the curtain.

She shuffled across the room and collapsed back onto her bed. Unlike before, she was now tired. Her eyes getting heavier when every minute past, a booming yawn beginning to rise in her thoat, her body becoming weaker and more slack.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Hermione sat up with a jolt, her body awake.

_Knock Knock. "Granger! It's me."_

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the locked bedroom door. It was like the door was a thousand miles away. A thousand miles away that Hermione didn't want to walk. She tried to block out the sharp knocks echoing in the room, and the muffled voice that she seemed to hear clearly.

_"Granger, open the door!"_

Hermione crawled to the top off her bed and buried her head into a silk pillow, pulling a blanket over herself also. She still heard the knocks clearly, but atleast Draco's voice was drowned.

Hermione closed her eyes, shielding back the warm tears that threatened to pour out. Soon, the knocking had stopped. Draco had given up.

Well good, Hermione thought, once silence had came to the room. She took her face out of the pillow and uncovered herself from the blanket. This would make it a whole lot easier, if Draco had given up. Now they really did have nothing to hold onto between them.

So why were the tear drops still pouring down her cheeks?

Crying tends to make you tired. Soon, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

---------------

Hermione awoke to a warm hand shaking her shoulder. One of the more pleasant wake up calls she had received at the Malfoy Manor.

Her eyes slowly opened, letting as little as possible light into their vision. The shaking ceased as she stirred.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up."

Hermione yawned and slowly began to sit up. Judging by the soft voice, Hermione knew who it was. She looked over to the side of her bed, her guess was right. Narcissa.

Through her squinted eyes, Hermione could still make out the grim features on her aristocratic face.

"Good morning." She said, giving a half hearted smile.

"_Morning._" Hermione replied, cold and flat.

Narcissa eyed her warily as she slowly climbed out of bed and began walking to the bathroom. Hermione closed the door behind her, not wanting to deal with anybody at the moment.

"I'll.. I'll send an elf up with your Breakfast. And i'll collect you when you have to leave."

_Can't wait. _Hermione thought bitterly to herself. "Okay."

She didn't hear another word from Narcissa. She didn't hear another sound in the room.

Hermione suddenly felt sick. She rushed over to the marble basin and turned on the cold-water tap. She splashed her face with the icy cold water, she also cupped it in her hands and drank handfuls of the liquid. She still felt sick.  
She couldn't shake the nauseating feeling of guilt. She couldn't get rid of the aching pain in her stomach.

Fresh tears stun gher brown eyes. Hermione slumped down and sat on the edge of the large bathtub. She held her head in her bowled hands, letting the warm tears roll out and splash onto the tile floor. She silently cried, not able to make any sounds, despite the rib-shaking gasps she was producing. Harry and Ron's names were ringing in her mind. All of the memories she had of then were playing in her mind in a whir, without sound. And then the memories of her Parents played after them.

Friends Or Parents?

--

After having a not-so-calming, hot shower and getting dressed in her muggle clothes: A blue jacket, jeans and sneakers. Hermione waited anxiously for Narcissa to come and collect her. She was certain that she wouldn't eat her breakfast in the state she was in.  
repeatedly, she paced up and down her room, biting her nails.

A huge lump sat in her throat and it felt like she was holding bags of flour on her shoulders. This was probably the worst feeling she had ever felt in her life.

She stopped pacing and sat on the small couch by the windows. She pulled back the curtain and looked out into the gloriously green garden. On the gravel path, the broken flower pot that Draco smashed lay in pieces, untouched.

Of course she had to look out and make herself feel worse. Now the decision had somehow morphed itself into, Friends or Parents & Draco?

_Knock Knock._

Hermione froze. She pulled the curtain back across and turned around, looking across the room at the door which was slowly beginning to open. Two robed men came into the room. Hermione tensed.

"Come on, Peverell. "One of them ordered in a gravelly voice.

The other whipped out his wand. "The Dark Lord awaits."

Hermione pushed herself off the couch, keeping a straight face. Maintaining an even walk, she strode past them and continued down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder, felt someone grabbed her wrists, and held them against her back. She was pushed roughly forwards.

Hermione was lead down three sets of stairs and down many hallways until they halted at a door she had seen many times. The serpent engraved doorknob twisted and opened, the man behind her pushed her into the room, his large hands still gripped her wrists tightly. Once inside the room, Hermione wrestled her aching wrists free from the man's grasp. As always, Voldeomort's lair was dark and cold. Despite how bright the say was outside, and how large the fireplace in the corner was. Hermione heard the door behind her close, and the two men shuffle over to the side of the room where a long line of hooded men and women stood. Hermione guessed that Voldemort was somewhere in the shadows of the room.

"Welcome everyone." said the soft, cold voice that could only belong to Voldemort.

Torched around the room lit up. The flames stayed low, but created enough light to make out Voldemort's gleaming crimson eyes in the corner of the room. His thin lips curved into a sinister smile. Hermione's heartbeat sped up when she saw him.

"We'd better hurry. Time's wasting."

Hermione swallowed hard, feeling queasy. Voldemort's thin white hand raised, his bone-like fingers gripping his wand. With one easy flick he said, "Imperio."

Hermione felt an odd sensation come over her. She couldn't explain it, but she found that she didn't dare look away from the snakelike man in front of her. Voldemort needn't say what he intended Hermione to do, the message was clear in her mind. _Find Potter and Weasley. Don't try anything heroic._

"I trust you'll be a good girl, and you won't do anything idiotic or heroic. If you do.. believe me, I will know. And my faithful followers won't hesitate in stopping you. By all means necessary."

Hermione's eyes stayed glued to the man ahead of her. Both their eyes didn't move from the intense locked stare they had.

"Do you understand?" He said softly, but with just as much malice. He flicked his wand, sending a cold sensation through Hermione's body.

She could feel the words rising in her throat, unable to force them down. "..Ye..yes my Lord." She said, strangled.

"A little louder, my dear." Another flick of the wand and Hermione felt her back arch over, her head bowed, as much as she tried to keep her posture.

"Yes, my Lord." she repeated louder, and more distinctly.

Death Eaters from the side let out gravelly laughs, the most recognisable was a cackle that could only belong to Bellatrix Lestrange. All of them amused at the fact that Voldemort had this control over her. That he _could _and _would _turn one of Harry Potter's best friends against him.

"Get up!"

The powerful force was lifted, letting Hermione stand up straight. She glared at Voldemort, who simply looked pleased. He turned to the row of hooded men and women by the side of the wall.

"All of you go!" He ordered. "Make sure none of," He looked back at Hermione. "the 'Golden Trio' get away."

Hermione looked down at her feet. Voldemort held up his wand again, "Accio, wand!" The wooden stick flew out of Hermione's jeans, and fell into Voldemort's hands. She felt her hands get pulled behind her back and lock together, only noone was holding them. A pair of heavy hands steered her by the shoulders, out the door and into the hallway with everyone else. Hermione looked up at all the faces that seemed to tower over her. Bellatrix Lestrange being the owner of the most fierce expression.

"Well well, look at Miss Heroic now." She said scathingly. Her wild black hair could barely be contained under her hood. She stepped closer to Hermione, who couldn't move a muscle. "If you try anything I'll-"

"Hang on, Bella." A voice said behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulders and glared. Graft was smirking. His blue eyes fixed on Bellatrix. "Save the fun for Godric's Hollow."

Bellatrix didn't smile. She whipped around and began stalking down the hallway. Hermione's eyes fell on the person trailing after her. Draco didn't even acknowledge her. A cold sensation froze Hermione's chest. She felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. Graft seized her wrists and pushed her ahead. This time Hermione was unable to fight it.

The four of them arrived at Godric's Hollow some short time later. Bellatrix decided that Harry and Ron would most likely be in the centre of the forest. That meant they had to walk through a foggy mass of vines and bushes. But to Hermione's delight, the forest was in no condition to be searching for somebody. They can barely see where they were going, so Hermione doubted that Harry and Ron would be able to hear her.

"Ow!" Hermione felt the tip of Graft's wand poke her in the back whenever she slowed down. She tried to keep a few feet ahead of Graft, Draco and Bellatrix, knowing full well what would happen if she even admitted she was tired. But she was. She doubted that her legs could carry her for ten minutes more.

"Keep it moving." Graft said, giving Hermione another jab with his wand.

If Hermione had full control of her hands she would...

"STOP!" Bellatrix's cold voice broke through the even colder air. Obediently, Hermione stopped and turned around. Draco and Graft looked at Bellatrix inquisitively. Bellatrix looked through the foggy trees and squinted. "That's a tent," She said lowly.

Hermione felt her heart beat wildly. She, along with Draco and Graft, followed the much older woman's stare through the gaps of thick trees. Hermione squinted and saw a piece what indeed looked like a tent. What if it was Harry and Ron? This early in the morning they'd probably be asleep. Sitting ducks.  
But then Hermione thought; The Death Eaters couldn't find the tent themselves, it was hidden. Harry and Ron wouldn't be that dumb to sleep in a plain sighted tent while they were wanted by Voldemort. Suppressing a smirk, Hermione looked back at Bellatrix. "Let's go." Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix led the way down a side path. Graft roughly steered Hermione down the same track. As they got closer to the tent, Hermoien realised that, even if it wasn't Harry and Ron in the tent, it was surely someone else. Muggles. Foolish muggles camping deep into a secluded forest. Hermione's stomach began tying knots. She slowed down.

"Wait," Hermione said. Draco and Bellatrix turned around. Hermione continued, "Harry and Ron wouldn't be that foolish to not put a charm around their tent. That is, if they're even out here."

"I don't care what you think." Bellatrix raged. She walked toward Hermione. With a reflex Hermione backed away from the crazed woman, until she was pressed against a tree trunk.

"Of course you would say that. We all know you've been trying to foil us so far. Why should I believe it now?" Bellatrix was inches from Hermione's face. Her crooked wand held tightly, pointing into Hermione's stomach.

"Hanging on your Lord's every word clearly hasn't done you any good." Hermione said, fighting away the sheer terror that filled her whenever Bellatrix was around her. "Harry and Ron are hiding themselves. Even _Voldemort _said it himself."

The wand pressed deeper into her abdomen when she said Voldemort's name. Bellatrix's eyes flashed.

"Maybe she's right, Aunt Bella." Draco piped up.

Hermoine looked directly at him for the first time. He looked timid. Bellatrix spun around. "Sticking up for her, are we? Do you remember who she is-"

"I'm not sticking up for her I..." Draco's frightened silver eyes darted between Bellatrix and Hermione. "..the.. the Dark Lords said that Potter's hiding. He couldn't find them."

There was a painful silence that followed. Bellatrix hadn't moved, and everyone else was too scared to. Until she heaved a sigh.

She didn't say a word as she changed directions yet again. She blasted apart a limp branch hanging in front of her. Hermione jumped and closed her eyes, not allowing any of the shards of wood hit her eyes. Bellatrix stormed further into the forest.  
Hermione tore hre eyes away from Bellatrix who glanced at Draco, who's face was, yet again, unreadable. Graft pushed her out of her thoughts. Her legs began trudging through the mossy forest floor and dodged uprooted trees. She felt like they had been walking forever. Sooner or later her legts would stop working all together.

"This is pointless!" Graft complained. "Let's just let Peverell take it from here."

Hermione slowed her pace, watching Bellatrix and Draco as they slowly wheeled around. Hermione stopped aswell. Bellatrix eyed Hermione fiercely, contemplating whether she would obey the orders of Voldemort, or fight it. Draco watched her aswell, Hermoine looked at him. Neither had any expression. Draco was the first to break the stare.

"Go on then, Peverell!" Bellatrix ordered. With a flick of her crooked wand, Hermione felt her hands unhook from behind her back. She shook her arms to get the feeling back into them. She looked at Bellatrix with a glare.

_"Call out their names." _A cold hiss filled Hermione's ears. She could feel the Imperius curse beginning to take hold. She could already feel the names of Harry and Ron rising in her throat. She pressed her lips together. She wouldn't, she couldn't call out to them. Bellatrix, Draco and Graft slinked into the shadows of the trees around her. Hermione knew that running away was a huge death wish. But she felt the urge to run away from it all. _"Do it!"_

This time the words came out with more force. A force not even Hermione could hold back. "H..Ha..HARRY!" The words came out strangled and broken. Hermione doubted they had carried through the next few miles ahead. Again the words blurted out, "HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_"Walk further. Find them!"_

Hermione felt her legs propel forward. She tried with all of her might to break the curse, but to no avail. After walking for another ten minutes, Hermione stopped and catch her breath. The fog got thicker as Hermione ventured deeper. It got colder as well. A movement in the bushes beside her, reminded Hermione that she was still being watched. Then the words rose again. This time Hermione wasn't going to let them escape. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Her mark began surging with heat. Voldemort was getting angry.

_"Call out their names you silly gir."_

Hermione shook her head. "Ha..R..Ro.." Her lips trembled and her eyes began watering. The pain was intense, making her want to scream. But she didn't. "W..Where are..." She refused to say it. She refused to scream it. Her lips remained sealed. A mass of Voldemort's orders began flowing in her head, she rubbed her forehead, soothing the pain it was feeling. She continued to force down the words when.. the urge was gone. Had she really outwitted the Imperius curse?

_"FIND THEM!"_

Hermione's hearbeat began to rise. Voldemort thought she was still under the cure. He had no idea she was no longer under the sway of it. Hermione had to contain her cry of joy. Now what was she to do? She couldn't just walk off with no wand into the middle of a forest.

_"FIND THEM NOW!" _

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. She had to do something. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

AS she walked ahead, she began thinking of possible ways to escape the clutches of Voldemort. She had no idea where Draco, Bellatrix and Graft were. She could just run. Run off further into the fog. She had the perfect shoes for doing it. But there was too much of a risk. What was she thinking? The whole thing was a risk!

But she knew that any time now would be best to try and make a run for it. She glanced over her shoulder, and thought she saw someone in black slink back into the shadows. She turned forward again, her stomach twisting. Her eyes landed on the only opening on the path. Should she run? Could she get far enough? Those questions weren't valid, as Hermione began sprinting for the exit on the path.

"GET HER!" Bellatrix yelled from behind. Jets of red lights flew past Hermione, barely brushing her arms and head. She turned and ran into the thick mass of bushes and trees. She pushed the leaves out of her way, refusing to stop at any cost. She could hear the footsteps pounding the ground behind her.

_"STUPEFY!" _She could hear Graft yelling.

She could feel her throat burning. Her legs ached but she couldn't care less. She ran until she came to a small clearing. She stopped and ran across to another group of bushes. She hid behind them, catching her breath. She saw Graft, Bellatrix and Draco emerge from the bushes she had just escaped.

"Where is she?!" Bellatrix raged.

Graft looked around intensely. Draco looked uneasy, he looked around as well. Bellatrix looked like she was about to explode. "Well don't just stand there, find her!" She ordered.

The three split up and began searching the perimeter. Hermione, who was still breathless, got out of her crouching position and slowly ran into the forest behind her. She sprinted forward, trying to keep the noise she made to a minimum. She didn't know where she was running. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had to find Harry and Ron before anyone else did.

* * *

Hi guys,

Yes, I updated. Let's see.. my last update was on Christmas! :o

Feel free to throw the tomatoes at me now! I'm so so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Anways, I hope you enjoy this.


	33. Choices

The thin tree branches hanging in Hermione's path whipped across her face and body as she rna through them.  
Her feet pounded the unever forest floor, barely dodging the tree roots lifted from the dirt. She couldn't stop. She wouldn't.  
But unfortunately, her sore legs couldn't handle it anymore. Hermoine slowed down, her knees wobbling. She fell to her knees, causing pain to the burning joints. She panted for breath. She could tell her cheeks were red. Beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead.

The fog in the forest cleared, allowing her to see the very beautiful forest surrounding her. The cool air soothed her burning lungs as she took sharp breaths.

_Oh no no no! _She thought to herself. Now what was she going to do. She was in the middle of a forest, with no wand, no idea where she was or how she was going to escape and she had mad Death Eaters searching for her.

Hermione slumped against tree and sighed, tears building. After sinking to the floor she picked up a twig and began snapping it into small pieces. It was hopeless. Not even that tiny bit of hopefulness couldn't comfort her now. She had officialy made a shitstorm of the situation.

She let out a huge breath and let her head rest against the bark behind her. AS she stared up through the maze of leaves and branches she wondered what would happen if she just sat there. Just left everything. The thought was horrible. But a small part of her was prepared to do it. It seems she had been wih Slytherins for too long. All of her Gryffindor courage seemed to have vanished. She felt defeated. She had never felt so useless and weak in her entire life. She hadn't felt so lonely and fragile. She felt like the twig she was slowly destorying. Bit by bit, broken apart.

An enourmous wave of defeat fell over her. She snapped the last part of the frail twig. Herself.

"Granger."

Hermione's heart stopped. She averted her eyes from the twig in her hands and saw a pair of muddy black shoes. Her eyes travelled from the shoes to the pants to the torso and finally to face she was happy yet terrified to see.

His shadowed face hit his identity, but the platinum blond hair gave it away.

Hermoine quickly scrambled to her feet, her back pressed agains the tree bedhiner her.

"What..how did you.." Hermoine's questions were silenced by Draco's blazing look.  
"Why did you do it?" He asked in a low tone.

"You know why." Hermione said slowly. "I couldn't do it-"

"Well guess what Granger?" Draco cut across. "If you thought that.. running away was going to save your friends, what you've done now has put them in even more danger!"

"What?" Hermoine asked, her voice breaking.

"The Dark Lord is on his way to Hogwarts." Draco explained. Hermione wondered why he was so angry.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's not important." Draco said, breaking eye contact for the first time.

"No." Hermoine persisted. "It is. Why are you telling me the Voldemort's plan, why..why aren't you hexing me and taking me back to Graft or Bellatrix?"

"Just be thankful that I'm not doing that." Draco said before turning and walking away.

Hermoine stumbled after him. She jerked him back by the shoulder. "Why Draco?" She said, intending to call him by his first name.

Draco didn't turn around, but he didn't fight from Hermione's grip.

"Why are you risking your life to.. to warn me when you can take me back to Voldemort and.. become one of his favourites or something?"

"JUst leave it Granger." He said quietly.

"No, I won't." She persisted. "Just tell me why!"

Silecne. Abosolute silence.

"Is...is it because you care?" She suggested. "Or you.. you had a sudden change of heart? Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince suddenly realised what his Lord was doing."

She walked around to face him. His expressions was stony, his eyes hard. Hermoine continued, "He made a choice."

"Not all of us have choices like you, Granger." He sneered. "Some of us a brought up so we don't have choices. My choices are be a Death Eater, or be killed."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione pressed.

Draco pushed past her and trusged through the bushes at his feet. "Godric's Hollow isn't too far from here, just keep travelling the way you were." He said, dissapearing in a matter of minutes. Hermione stared at the spot where he was just standing, feeling huge lump in her throat.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and began running again. Why should she be crying?

Draco was still a Death Eater. They were still destined to hate each other. She was Potter's sidekick, and he was a Death Eater.

--

As Draco said, Godric's Hollow wasn't very far away. Hermione soon found the small simple town. She walked through the almost empty streets and looked around for anyone who could potentially help her. She asked locals if they had seen two young men, one with a mop of messy black hair and glasses, the other with fiery red hair and freckles.  
She threw herself onto a wooden bench and sighed. Atleast she had made it to civilization. That's all she could ask for really. She'd much rather be around muggles then be alone in a forest.  
That was, only if she didn't have to run into Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione found a small park nearby, she sat on the slide and stared up at the cloudy sky. She found it hard to believe that there were any children in this town, seeing how quiet it was. She sucked in a huge breath and soon produced a yawn. She closed her and lay down on the curved plastic.

--

Night soon fell. Dark clouds slowly snaked their way across the moon, castling eerie shadows in far off distances and in dark places. H  
After her nap, Hermione walked around the town again, searching for anybody or anything that could help. There was an inn, not that she had any money. And there seemed to be alot of nice looking eateries, but again.. no money.

As she trudged down another street, her visions fixed on someone across the street. An old woman shuffling up the street. Hermione looked around. It was awfully late.

Even from across the street, the woman began ringing bells in Hermione's head. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen her before. Before she was out of sight, Hermione sprinted across the road and approached the elderly woman.

"Excuse me.." Hermione said tentatively. The woman stopped and slowly turned around. Her small beady eyes widened.

"Oh..it's you." She said quietly. Hermoine stared at her oddly for a moment. The woman stuck out her small arm and began steering Hermione.

"Wait.. where.. who are you?" Hermoine asked, walking along with the woman.

"Don't worry about that." The old woman snapped. "Let's just get back to my house. I will explain everything."

* * *

Hi guys,

Thanks if you're still following this story. I hope you like this chapter. (I made a quick update! Well.. quick for me anyway!)

Again, thanks and I hope you like it.


	34. Petrificus Totalus

Hermione's feet scuffed the floor as she was dragged down the street. They stopped in front of a run down looking cottage. The lawn was overgrown with weeds and tall grass. The white paint on the fence was chipping away, revealing the dull wood beneath.

This woman wouldn't let go of Hermione's wrist, no matter how much Hermione struggled.

"Wait!" Hermione moaned, pulling her arm away. "Who are you?" She asked.  
The woman stared before waving her hand in front of the front door. The door creaked open, leaving the door slightly ajar. "You'll find out in due time." The woman replied.

Hermione backed away, a jumbled feeling of worry in her stomach.

The woman gestured toward the front door. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

The distant rumble of thunder made the ground vibrate, and the distant clouds light up. Despite her worrying stomach, Hermione followed the woman inside the ramshackle cottage.

The woman didn't say anything but tell Hermione to sit down and make herself comfortable. Hermione obeyed, wedging herself into one of the faded pink armchairs in the living room. The urge to clean grew stronger the longer she waited. On the ceiling, cobwebs hung from every corner. Every surface in the room was covered with a pile of newspapers, all with moving pictures. A fireplace in the corner of the room sat blackened and seemingly unused. On the coffee table in-front of her, Hermione began to dig through the pile of Daily Prophets. Her eyes couldn't focus or pick up on anything she was reading. She didn't know what she was looking for. Her hands were shaking slightly. The fear that Bellatrix could burst in at any moment shook her to the core.

"Here you go, dear."

Hermione jumped and set down the newspaper in her lap.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." Hermione assured, taking a gulp of the water that was set down in front of her. She exhaled in relief after it, her body feeling hydrated already.

The woman sat across the room on another worn armchair. She sipped her tea slowly and casually, as though Hermione was a frequent visitor and they had ran out of things to talk about.

"I'm sorry but.. you still haven't told me who you are." Hermione edged.

"Who I am doesn't matter, Hermione." She said with a small smile. "I know why you're here."

"You do?"

The woman nodded and set down her tea in front of her. "You're looking for the Potter boy aren't you?"

Hermione nodded fervently. "You know where he is?"

The woman eyed Hermione curiously for a moment. "There have been a lot of stories about you in the papers. People calling you one of them. One of the Dark Lord's followers. Why should I tell you where the boy is? How do I know the stories aren't true?"

"Harry's my best friend. I would never betray him."

"Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione's entire body locked in place. The woman walked over and pulled up Hermione's left sleeve. "I might have known." She whispered, staring into Hermione's eyes. "Now I see why you wanted to find him so badly."

Hermione tried to move, but there was nothing. She couldn't feel anything. All she could do was see this woman staring into her eyes with anger.

"There's quite the reward out for you." The woman said. "One owl to the ministry and you'll be carted off the Azkaban. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione felt herself begin to float. The woman waved her hand again, opening a door directly in front of the front-door in the hall. A door to a small closet. Hermione knew what was coming. Before she knew the door was locked behind her.

It seemed like an eternity that Hermione had been stuck in this room. Nothing to do but stare into the darkness and think. Her head was about to explode. Frustration bubbled inside her as she tried to move at least a finger but to no avail. She could hear the woman shuffling around outside the door. She heard pots and pans clunk in the kitchen. She heard the woman talking to herself.  
Had she sent the owl? Were the Ministry on their way? What if the owl had been intercepted? What if Bellatrix was right outside? Panic and frustration set in. Internally Hermione screamed her brains out, but nothing exited her mouth.

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed. Her heart froze when she heard a loud knocking noise. She struggled to listen, the only noise she could make out being the blood rushing through her ears.

"Ah, thank goodness you ca-"

The unmistakable flash of green light that filtered through the creaks of the closet door confirmed Hermione's fears. The Death Eaters were here. She had no wand. And there was only a door dividing them.

_**A:N/ Wow! So long since I've updated. I'm a terrible terrible terrible person. I hope you guys haven't completely abandoned this story, and I hope you like this update. Hopefully I will update again soon! :) **_


	35. Safety?

Hermione's heart stopped as the green flash died down. There was silence after that. She was glad that she had been frozen, or else she would surely make some sort of shriek and blow her own cover. She suddenly realized her hands were clapped over her mouth. The spell had been broken. Her heart sank when she realised that the woman had been killed.

"Spread out, she's here somewhere."

The sound of their heavy footsteps spread out in different directions. She knew she had to act fast. But how many of them were here? Were there more outside? What if one of them were right outside the door? There was no way she could take on all the death eaters with no wand.

Then she realised, the woman's wand!

It was decided. Hermione took deep steadying breaths and cupped her hand around the doorknob. She twisted the handle only for it to lock in place. "No, no.." She whispered, pressing her body weight against the door, trying to shift it. But no luck. She wasn't giving up that easy. She knew this was probably her death sentence, but sooner of later they would find her if she stayed here.  
She closed her eyes and stepped backwards. She ran forward and rammed the door with her shoulder. It shifted for a moment. She tried again. And again. And again. Until _CRASH!_

Hermione tumbled forward on top of the wooden door which crashed the the floor. Adrenaline pumping, she leapt to her feet. The woman's body was still in the doorway; eyes wide, mouth open and skin a ghostly white. Hermione knew she had to act fast. Her escape from the closet wasn't exactly graceful or discreet. She rushed over to the curled up body and began searching for the wand. She ignored the knotting in her stomach and cold sweat forming on her forehead as she clumsily fumbled her way around the dead body. She had to contain her cry of joy when she finally found the small wooden stick.

Then she heard them. The thundering footsteps coming from behind her. She leapt to her feet and ran into the kitchen hoping to find a back door.

The muffled voices in the next room made Hermione move faster. She fumbled for the back door, trying to yank it open with no luck. It was locked. "Alohamora." She whispered, waving her wand over the doorknob. Nothing happened.

"STUPEFY!"  
Hermione swerved to the side, barely missing a jet of light that zoomed past. Tripping over her feet, she fell to the floor. The death eater raised his wand again, another jet flying from the tip.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione cried with a thrust of her wand. The spell rebounded, sending the death eater flying backwards and hitting the wall behind him.

Hermione got to her feet and sprinted into the next room. More Death Eaters were heading her way. Jets of light flew every which way, Hermione threw every spell she knew to keep the stampede at bay. "STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PROTEGO!"

One by one they fell to the floor, frozen or unconscious. An uplifting feeling began to take over Hermione. Maybe she could get out of this alive. She crept through the rest of the house, peering outside the front door. She couldn't tell if any more were out there. But she knew that Voldemort would not send as little as five Death Eaters to capture her. Or would he?

Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pulled backwards, a hand covering her mouth.


End file.
